Midnight Lover
by CenaOrtonJames23
Summary: John Cena is a bartender at a local bar. One night he met and been saved by a myserious man. John falls for the guy but its a secret the guy has. Warning contain slash. M/M and F/F. Starring John Cena, Randy Orton, Eve Torres and others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Midnight in a small quiet town in Virginia. Its a nice little town where everybody knows everybody. Its a peaceful place, until tonight. A new nightclub had opened up for attracting more tourist. Moonlight Heat the place is called and its owned by Adam Copeland and his wife Mickie James-Copeland. They figured that their little town was too quiet so they opened up the club to put their town on the map. And it worked! Once the word spread-ed out about the new place, people from a 100 miles radius came to the opening. It was a hit. The bar was packed. People lined up around the corner to get in. Inside was huge. he place looked like it could hold up to 300 people. The DJ was on the stage, the dance floor was covered with people dancing and the bar area was crowded. People was flowing in and they had fun. Men was making out with women, women was making out with men and men was making out with other men and women was making out with other women. They didn't care they just partied. The bar area was getting swaped and the three bartenders are working extra hard. John Cena and his coworkers or partners Eve Torres-Bourne and her girlfriend Kelly Blank haven't stop since the door opened.**_

_**Eve: Kellz, can you give me some lime? *handing some drinks to the customers* That's $7.50, sir. *to the customer***_

_**Kelly: Ok. *reached in the fridge and grabbed a bucket of lime and handed to Eve* Here you go.**_

_**Eve: *takes the lime* Thanks babe. *kissed Kelly***_

_**The drunk customers whistled and shouting at the couple.**_

_**Eve: Enough boys and girls. This isn't a peep show. *winks***_

_**John: *laughs* Could you two focus? *mix the drink***_

_**Eve: jealous much Johnny boy? *smirks***_

_**John: Naw, I'm good. *smiles* I can't believe Evan let you have a girlfriend. I mean, you and Evan are married correct?**_

_**Eve: Yes. We're swingers John. I have this sexy blond while he has Jack.**_

_**John: Jack? As in Jack Swagger? *hands the drink to the customer* here you go.**_

_**Ted: *takes the drink* Thanks sexy. *flirty smile***_

_**John; No, thank you. *smiles***_

_**Ted: I think you should sneak for a bit so...*runs his fingers across John's hand* You and I could have some fun.**_

_**John: As much as I like to..*moves his hand* I can't. Its busy and I can't leave my post.**_

_**Ted: I understand. Later then?**_

_**John: Later. *winks***_

_**Ted: Ooo...I can't wait. *smiles and leaves with his drink***_

_**Eve: *walk up to John* You're not going to pass up that hottie. Are you?**_

_**John: I'm not a slut Evie. *gets the next customers drinks orders***_

_**Eve: I know but it don't hurt to have fun. *smiles***_

_**John: *grabs a couple of beers and hand them to the customers* I know but..I want to find someone who i want to spend the rest of my life with not just a quick fuck.**_

_**Eve: Uh-Huh and I'm little bo peep. John, you been single for how long? Tell me, when did the last time that you had a nice piece of ass? *mix some drinks***_

_**John: I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you in front of drunken men and women.**_

_**Eve: But...**_

_**Kelly: *comes up and taps Eve shoulder* Babe?**_

_**Eve: *turns around* Yes?**_

_**Kelly: I can't open this bottle. *holds a cork screw and a bottle***_

_**Eve: Have you tried to put the cork screw in the cork?**_

_**Kelly: Huh? *lost***_

_**Eve: *sigh as she took the bottle and the cork screw. She twist the screw in the cork and pop it out the bottle* Here you go.**_

_**Kelly: *smiled and took the bottle* I knew you could do it Evie. *kissed Eve* I love you.**_

_**Eve: Love you too babe. *slapped Kelly's ass***_

_**Kelly: Ooo *giggled and walk away***_

_**Eve: *smirked and turned back to John who is shaking his head* What? She maybe a ditz but the girl could give good..**_

_**John: Do not finish that statement. **_

_**Eve: *laughs***_

_**John: *chuckled***_

_**They get back to work. Later that night, a figure emerged from the shadows towards the club. A tall, tanned, muscular figure showed up. He was wearing a skin tight shirt which it stick to his every curve, dark jeans and some dark boots. He also wore some dark shades. He walked up to the security line.**_

_**Drew: Hang on there, laddie. Where do you think you're going? *stops the figure***_

_**Randy: I'm going in.**_

_**Sheamus: No you're not mate. You're not on the list.**_

_**Randy: *pulled out a lump some of cash and sat it on Drew's clipboard* I think that would cover it.**_

_**Drew: *looks at Sheamus***_

_**Sheamus: Well now..welcome to Midnight Heat. *opens the ropes and side steps***_

_**Randy: Thank you. *walks in***_

_**Santino: Hey! We was next in line! *pissed***_

_**Drew: Tough luck kid. You're not on the list so you're not going in. **_

_**Santino: Assholes..*mumbles***_

_**Randy Orton walked in the club. He walked his was through the croud to get the empty seat at the bar. Eve, John and Kelly was starting to clean up cause the bar area was dying down.**_

_**John: Man, what a rush.**_

_**Eve: *wiping the counter* I know. How much tips you made?**_

_**John: $400**_

_**Eve: After me and Kelly's peep show, we made $900.**_

_**John: Well, I didn't give them a show. *roll his eyes***_

_**Eve: *laughs***_

_**John: Anyways, I don't want to put myself out like that. Even I'm not going to.**_

_**Eve: I know and..*sees Randy***_

_**John: I'm not like that. I don't put my body out for money.**_

_**Eve: *look pass John's shoulder and look closer to Randy* OMG! Cutie at 1 o'clock.**_

_**John: Huh? *turns around and sees Randy* Wow!**_

_**Eve: Damn! Tall, muscular, tanned and hot tattoos up his arms. My god and his shirt is so tight you can see his pecks and abs. He's a god!**_

_**John: Back off. You have a husband and a girl. Save some for people like us. *smiles***_

_**Eve: Ok. Go and get him, tiger. *growls and smiles***_

_**John: *rolled his eyes with a smile and walk up to Randy* Good evening. What can I get for you this evening?**_

_**Randy: *looks at the muscular man. He had large muscular arms and he look like he was about to bust out his white tank top and his eyes was to die for* Yeah you can help me with a beer. *smiles***_

_**John: Coming up. *smiles and grabs a beer for Randy and gave it to him* Here you go.**_

_**Randy: Thanks. *took a swallow***_

_**John: I haven't seen you around here before.**_

_**Randy: I'm new in town.**_

_**John: Well then let me be the first to welcome you to Virginia. *smiles***_

_**Randy: Thank you. *sips his beer***_

_**Ted: *walks up to the bar* Hey cutie. What happened to that promise you own me? *takes John's hand***_

_**John: And...what promise is that? *smirks***_

_**Ted: Well...I was thinking...you and I have a little dance. *smirks while he runs his arm up John's arm***_

_**John: I would love too but..*looks at Randy* I have a customer..**_

_**Ted: *pouts***_

_**Randy: Go ahead.**_

_**John: Alright. *walks from the bar* Lets go. *takes Ted's hand***_

_**Ted: *takes another drink from his drink and smirks while following John to the dance floor***_

_**Randy watched them as John and Ted started to dance. They danced slowly until Ted pulled John closer to him. John felt uncomfortable but kept dancing. They started to grind up against each other. Ted smirked at John as he pulled John closer and making their crotches rub each other. Ted turned John over and started to grind against John's ass. John still let Ted take control. Randy watched as the two men was practically fucking each other. John closed his eyes and enjoyed the dance. Ted smirked again and run his hands slowly down John's body. John bit his bottom lip as Ted felt good a little. Ted kept looking at John to see his eyes closed, so he slid his hand down further and slip his hands in John's pants and felt John's dick. John eyes shot open as he pulled away from Ted.**_

_**John: Dude! What the hell! *pissed***_

_**Ted: What? *smiles* Its just dancing..**_

_**John: No..that's was violating me. **_

_**Ted: So?**_

_**John: So, you crossed the line.**_

_**Ted: Come on cutie...lets forget the dancing and have some fun in the men's room. *grab John's hand***_

_**John: Fuck you! *pulls his hand away* I only agreed to dance with you, not to fuck you.**_

_**Ted: I want to be fucked.**_

_**John: Well not by me. *walks away***_

_**Ted: *glares* I will fuck you hottie. **_

_**John: Son of a bitch. *walks back behind the bar***_

_**Randy: Trouble in paradise?**_

_**John: Naw..its ok.**_

_**Randy: Ok. *he doesn't believe him. He seen everything going down***_

_**John: You good?**_

_**Randy: No are you good?**_

_**John: I'm fine.**_

_**Randy: *takes his shades off and looks in John's eyes* You're lying.**_

_**John looked back into Randy's eyes. They was the most beautiful steel blue eyes. John fell deep in those eyes. It felt like Randy is connecting to his soul. John felt a connection between them.**_

_**Eve: JOHN!**_

_**John: *snaps out of it* Huh? *looks at Eve***_

_**Eve: Honey, you was out of it for like a hour.**_

_**John: I was? *looks at the now empty seat* Where...**_

_**Eve: Sex God? **_

_**John: Who?**_

_**Eve: That sexy ass tall man. Yeah he has sex written all over him so The Sex God, left a hour ago. You was staring at that chair like a idiot.**_

_**John: I was? *confused***_

_**Eve: John, what the hell is wrong with you?**_

_**John: If I told you, you'll laugh at me.**_

_**Eve: No I won't.**_

_**John: *gives Eve a look***_

_**Eve: Try me.**_

_**John: ok...its something about that guy is weird. I mean he and I started into each others eyes then...I felt a strong connection about him. I can't explain it but I felt it.**_

_**Eve: Aww Johnny is in love *kissy face***_

_**John: What? No! I doen't know him and I don't even know his damn name.**_

_**Eve: That's the fun part. You found the man you was looking for and you're going to find him and be with him.**_

_**John: You and Kelly need to lay off of those sappy romantic novels.**_

_**Eve: Never!**_

_**John: *shakes his head***_

_**Mickie: *pops in* Guys, its closing time.**_

_**John: Alright.**_

_**Kelly: I'll get the glasses stocked. *goes in the back***_

_**Eve: Don't hurt yourself Kellz. *yells***_

_**John: *smiles* I'll refill the ice bin.**_

_**Eve: I'll do the inventory.**_

_**Adam: *counting the profits* **_

_**Mickie: How we do babe?**_

_**Adam: Its looks like we're a big hit. *smiles***_

_**Mickie: that's amazing babe. *kissed Adam***_

_**Adam: *kissed back* We should celebrate.**_

_**Mickie: Great Idea. *smiles***_

_**John, Kelly and Eve just finished cleaning the bar area as Mickie and Adam came down with a bottle of crystal champange. **_

_**Adam: Hey guys. Our first night is a complete success! So we would like to celebrate with you three.**_

_**Mickie: 8pops open the champagne* Woohoo!**_

_**Kelly: Awesome! *get glasses***_

_**Eve: That's very nice of you guys.**_

_**Adam: We couldn't do it without you guys.**_

_**Mickie: So this is a little thanks. *pours in the glasses***_

_**Eve: Sweet.**_

_**John: *comes out with his backpack on one shoulder and he clocks out***_

_**Kelly: Johnny! Come and celebrate with us!**_

_**John: Sorry I can't.**_

_**Eve: Oh come on Johnny boy. Please. *pouts***_

_**John: *laughs* I can't. I have to get home and sleep. I have classes in the morning and I have a major test. I have to go.**_

_**Eve: Aww you're no fun.**_

_**John: *laughs* Now you know that's not true. I'm the most funnest person you know.**_

_**Eve: Sadly true..*smiles***_

_**John: Whatever. *laughs* Night Evie. *kissed Eve softly***_

_**Eve: Night honey.**_

_**John: *smiles and kissed Kelly's cheek* Night Kellz.**_

_**Kelly: Night Johnny.**_

_**John: Night Addy and Micks. *waves to them***_

_**Adam: Its Mr and Mrs. Copeland to you. *smirks***_

_**John: As if. *smirks***_

_**Adam: *laughs* Night John.**_

_**Mickie: *giggles* Good Night John.**_

_**John: *walks out the door* Night guys.**_

_**Sheamus and Drew: Good Night Sexy.**_

_**John: *shakes his head and laugh***_

_**John walked down the dark alley way. When he was far enough away from the club he started to hear footsteps. John stops to look behind him. Nobody was there. John shrugs and continued to walk. As he walked the footsteps got louder and louder. John stops and looks behind him again.**_

_**John: Who's there?**_

_**No answer.**_

_**John: I'm going crazy...**_

_**John turns back around to walk. The footsteps continued to get louder and louder. John stops again and turned around.**_

_**John: Ok I know you're following me! So show yourself!**_

_**No answer.**_

_**John: I don't have time for these fucking games! Stop following me you fucking freak!**_

_**No answer. John sighed as he thought he was hearing things. As soon as John turned around, a drunken Ted was standing in front of him and giving John evil look.**_

_**John: Fucking hell! *jumps and yelled* Shit you scared me!**_

_**Ted: Sorry sexy.**_

_**John: Aren't you supposed to be home by now?**_

_**Ted: I don't have to go home just yet.**_

_**John: Understandable. So what are you doing here?**_

_**Ted: i forgot something..**_

_**John: Oh um the club is closed so they might let you back in to get it...*starts to walk around Ted* So good night...**_

_**Ted: *grabbed John arm and pulled him back to him* **_

_**John: What the hell are you doing? *looks at Ted's hand on his arm***_

_**Ted: I said I forgot something.**_

_**John: yeah..and that concern me how?**_

_**Ted: You forgot your little promise to me.**_

_**John: What's that?**_

_**Ted: Our little fun. **_

_**John: hey, I promised you a dance and that was it. Its wasn't my fault that you went in my private area. **_

_**Ted: I said that I was going to have fun..so I'm going to..*pushed John up against the wall* get what I forgot.**_

_**John: Again what is that?**_

_**Ted: *smirks and leaned up to John's ear* You owe me a nice good fuck.**_

_**John: *eyes widen as he yanked his arm away and pushed Ted away* Dude, you're drunk and there is no way in HELL I'm going to let you touch me. *angry***_

_**Ted: Oh but you have no choice.**_

_**John: Dude i can kick your ass. Try something.**_

_**Ted: I know I'm no match for you but...I came prepared. *smirks***_

_**Ted smirks and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, two men run up and grabbed hold of both of John's arms and pinned him to the wall.**_

_**John: WHAT THE FUCK! *tries to get away* GET OFF!**_

_**Ted: *walks up to John* You see, I always get what I want. *looks up and down at John* And what I want its to fuck that nice ass of yours.**_

_**John: *ultra pissed* Fuck you asshole!**_

_**Ted: *smirks as he reached up to John's tank top and rips it in half and exposed John's bare chest* My, My...you're a big man. *runs his hands up John's chest* Damn..I'm going to have fun with you. *bends down to kiss John's chest***_

_**John: Fuck you! Let me go!**_

_**Ted: *slowly trails his tongue up John's body to his neck* Mmmm**_

_**John: *moaned angerly and turned his head* You have 5 seconds to get away from me!**_

_**Ted: *holds John's chin and made him face him* Or what? You can't do a damn thing. I'm going to enjoy this..*moves in to kiss John***_

_**Randy: HEY!**_

_**Ted, John and the two others looked at the tall figure. Randy was standing at the end of the alley way. Wearing his dark shades he was still staring at Ted and the others.**_

_**Ted: Who the hell are you?**_

_**Randy: I believe..*takes off his shades* The man said let him go.**_

_**Ted: Who the fuck is this loser?**_

_**John: Apparently, he here to stop you. *sarcastic***_

_**Ted: Shut the fuck up! *looks at Randy* This is none of your business. So I suggest you to leave before things get ugly...for you.**_

_**Randy: You think you scare me with your petty threat? I'm not going anywhere. The man said let go..so I suggest you do so.**_

_**Ted: You don't know who you're dealing with. Leave before I make you leave.**_

_**Randy: *looks up at Ted* make me fucker..**_

_**Ted: *growls* Lets get him!**_

_**The two guys let John go and they with Ted walked up to Randy. Randy smirked as they came close to him. **_

_**Randy: Big mistake. *to John* Is that your friends down there?**_

_**John: Where? *looks at the other end of the alley***_

_**Randy tossed up his shades and when they fall back down after he caught then, Ted and his two goons was laid out on the ground. John turned back to Randy and seen him putting back on his shades. John looked at the laid out Ted and his goons.**_

_**John: Damn!**_

_**Randy: They had it coming.**_

_**John: *looks at Randy* Uh...thank you.**_

_**Randy: No problem. *turns to leave***_

_**John: Wait!**_

_**Randy: *stops***_

_**John: Who are you?**_

_**Randy: *looked over his shoulders* A friend.**_

_**John: Are you going to tell me your name? My name is John Cena.**_

_**Randy: Hi John Cena. *about to leave***_

_**John: What's your name?**_

_**Randy: *stops and looks over his shoulder to John* Its best if you don't know. Have a good night. *walks away and waves at John***_

_**John: Playing hard to get. Whatever. *walks up and grabs his backpack and hand it from one shoulder. He looks at Ted* That's what you get...**_

_**John smiled and goes home for the night. Randy watched John walk away before he expanded a pair of large wings and flew up into the night sky.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next morning John was in his college class and staring out the window. He was basically daydreaming about the events that happened last night. He was almost been taken advantage of, then this stranger that he barely met at the bar saved him. It was like some sort of a superhero storyline. John sighed a little too loud. He must know who is that man who rescued him.**_

_**Ms. Wilson: Mr. Cena?**_

_**John: *snaps out of his daydream and looks at his teacher* Huh? Yes ma'am?**_

_**Ms. Wilson: I see that I'm boring you with my lecture. I guess that you don't need to pass my course.**_

_**John: No...its not that . I was up late from working and last minute studying. That's all.**_

_**Ms. Wilson: *sigh* John, you're one of my top students and I don't want you to slip up and flunk my class.**_

_**John: I'm ok . **_

_**Ms. Wilson: Ok then. Pay attention cause this will all be on your exams. Anyways the 1600's *goes back teaching her lesson***_

_**John: *sighed and went and pay attention***_

_**Mike: *john's classmate was looking at John with worry. John wasn't being himself***_

_**The bell rung and college students flood the halls. Some to their next period some are done for the day. John wished he was one of those lucky students that could leave after one class but he had 2 more to complete. John yawned from the tired daydream about the mysterious saviour. He didn't noticed his classmate, Mike Mizanin walked up to him. **_

_**Mike: Hey John..*touched John's shoulder***_

_**John: *jumped* What the! *looks at Mike* Jesus, Mike! You scared me.**_

_**Mike: Sorry. What is wrong with you? You look out of it.**_

_**John: Sorry man. Long night. *sighed***_

_**Mike: *grinned***_

_**John: *looks at Mike* What?**_

_**Mike: Did you get laid by a bar hopper last night? *smirks***_

_**John: What? Hell no.**_

_**Mike: Come on Johnny. We been friends for years. You can tell me you fucked a hottie last night. *pokes at John***_

_**John: Will you stop that! *slaps Mike's hand away* Its annoying and no I haven't slept with a drunk. Although, one tried to get his way with me. *walks to the soda machine and got two sodas***_

_**Mike: No fucking way! How? *sits on one of the lounge chairs in the lobby***_

_**John: Well..*hands Mike a soda before he sat in a single chair near Mike* He was my customer and of course he was flirting with me..**_

_**Mike: Of course he would be. I mean, have you look at yourself in the mirror? You're fucking hot!**_

_**John: *looks at Mike* Thank...you? *confused***_

_**Mike: Don't mention it. So he was flirting with you...**_

_**John: Oh yeah and he asked me to dance with him. So I did and it was going smoothly until the asshole decided to invite his hand in my pants and touch my dick. *take a swig of his soda***_

_**Mike: No! *shocked* Get the fuck out!**_

_**John: I was shocked just like you. So I blew off that fucker and so he decided to try and jump me in the alley when I was walking to my car.**_

_**Mike: Was he huge like in muscle form?**_

_**John; No. I mean he was built normal but I could had taken him but he had help.**_

_**Mike: Shit John. Then what happened?**_

_**John: The pervert then rip my tank top and ran his tongue up my chest and he tried to kiss me. For real, I thought I was done for but then...*smiled*..he came..**_

_**Mike: He? Who's he?**_

_**John: I don't know. I met him in the bar that night and..*smiles***_

_**Mike: And what? *laughs at how John acting like a schoolgirl***_

_**John: I don't know. *chuckles***_

_**Mike: What is he like? *smiles***_

_**John: He's tall..like around 6'4 or 6'5, tanned like a golden brown color but a little more darker, a god like body..**_

_**Mike: A god like body? *raised a eyebrow and smirks***_

_**John: No I didn't fuck him Mike so get your mind out of the dirty gutter and wash it. *laughs* Anyways he had this skin tight black shirt that took shape of his body and man when I say that he had some perfect abs..i mean he had some perfect abs. I felt a little jealous a bit cause my abs aren't perfect as his.**_

_**Mike: Johnny you have some perfect abs too. You just have to lay off the steaks and burgers for a bit.**_

_**John: Fuck you Mike. *smiles* OH! And both of his arms was covered in tattoos and it looked so damn sexy on him and his eyes. They was perfect. I mean I stared into those steel blue eyes, I swear I thought I felt sparks between us.**_

_**Mike: Damn John, it looks like you found the one. *smiles***_

_**John: Naw, I don't think so.**_

_**Mike: Do you work tonight?**_

_**John: Yeah...*looks at Mike* Are you trying to say something?**_

_**Mike: Of course I am silly willy! When you go in tonight and when he shows up..then you work your magic.**_

_**John: I don't know Mikey. I don't think he would pop up again twice. Plus I don't even know his name.**_

_**Mike: Really John? Really? Are you telling me that you're having a orgasm over a hot guy and you don't know his name? Really?**_

_**John: Yes Mike.**_

_**Mike: Did you even ask him what his name is?**_

_**John: I did but he told me it was best if I didn't know it.**_

_**Mike: Ooo we have a mysterious sexy god like man on the loose. *smiles***_

_**John: Yeah..*looks down and smiles a little* I might never see him again.**_

_**Mike: I bet he will be there tonight.**_

_**John: *looks at Mike* You think so?**_

_**Mike: I know so.**_

_**John: Well...I hope so. *smiles***_

_**Mike and John smiled as they took a drink from their sodas. At the bar at night, it was a slow night. John was working but kept his eyes at the door for the mystery man. Everytime he hears the door open, his heart raced but it dropped when it wasn't the person he was looking for. John grunted angrily as he was wiping the same spot for 20 minutes. Eve looked at John, then to the counter then back to John. John glared harder when another person walked in and it wasn't his knight in shining armor. Knight in shining armor? John shooked his head. He was like...like...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eve: JOHN CENA!**_

_**John: *jumps* What the fuck Eve! *looks at her* What is your problem?**_

_**Eve: My problem? HA! I should be asking you. **_

_**John: What?**_

_**Eve: Don't you what me! I mean you was staring at the doors like forever and you have been wiping the same area for like 20 minutes. I think it's clean enough.**_

_**John: Oh...*looks down and stops* Sorry..**_

_**Eve: John, what the hell is wrong with you, honey?**_

_**John: *sigh* Nothing I'm good. *the doors open again and john looked and growled angrily at the wrong person* Fuck..**_

_**Eve: Expecting someone Johnny boy?**_

_**John: Uh...no...I have to get some lime cut. *tries to leave in a hurry***_

_**Eve: Oh no you don't..*grabs John's arm and turns him around* You don't avoid my question. Now I'm going to ask again, are...you...expecting...somebody? **_

_**John: *sigh* You know the guy who was here last night?**_

_**Eve: Who? They one who danced with you?**_

_**John: No! The other one.**_

_**Eve: Sex god?**_

_**John: Yeah him.**_

_**Eve: What about hunky sex god?**_

_**John: Last night, he saved me from being someone bitch.**_

_**Eve: You almost got raped? *shocked***_

_**John: Yeah from the hottie I danced with.**_

_**Eve: Why?**_

_**John: Long story short, he violated me and he tried to have his way with me but anyways the guy saved my life..and I want to see him again. *blushes***_

_**Eve: Awww...*pinched John's cheeks* You're so adorable.**_

_**John: Did you just pinch me? *rubs his cheek with disbelief***_

_**Eve: So no wonder you was looking at the door.**_

_**John:...yeah. Do you think he'll show up?**_

_**Eve: Maybe.**_

_**John: Maybe? Maybe is good. *smiles***_

_**Eve: *smiles***_

_**Throughout the whole night, while John was serving up drinks he was watching the doors. It hit 1:50. The bar was about to close in ten minutes and still no sign of the mysterious figure. John looked sad and upset at the same time. He was mad that he got his hopes up and sad that he really wanted to see him again. John knew he wouldn't see him again. John sighed and turned around at the glasses and start to stock up early. The doors opened again but John didn't turn around. He gave up. He didn't bother to look at the figure who stood at the bar.**_

_**John: Sir, the bar is closing so only beers available right now. *stacking the glasses***_

_**Randy: Well that's good. I'm not too late.**_

_**John stops. He know that voice, that voice he was dying to hear all night. His heart started to beat real fast as John thought that he was having a heart attack. John slowly turned around and face his mysterious man...his saviour. John looked at him. The man smiled and it nearly made John's heart jump out his chest. The man was wearing a tight black tank top so his tattoos was visible from his neck to his wrists, he was wearing some jeans and a pair of boots with his shades of course.**_

_**John: You came. *low voice***_

_**Randy: Yes. Did you expect me to come? *smirks***_

_**John: Uh..no..well I was hoping I mean I wanted you...no..um...I was just..uh..*nervous***_

_**Randy: *chuckled* I understand. But I'm here now. *sits at the bar***_

_**John: Yeah..*smiles and walk up to Randy* **_

_**Randy: *smiled back* I'll have my usual.**_

_**John: Beer right?**_

_**Randy: *nods* You remembered.**_

_**John: *smiled and grab Randy a nice cold beer. He popped open the top and pour it into a glass and hand it to Randy* There you go.**_

_**Randy: $5.50 right? *about to pull out his wallet***_

_**John: *raised a hand to stop Randy* Nope. Keep your money. Its on the house. For..you know..saving me last night.**_

_**Randy: John, it was nothing. I was just at the right place at the right time. *sip some beer***_

_**John: You remembered my name. *low voice and smiled***_

_**Randy: Of course not. I can't forget a hot name of a hot guy. *Randy winks and drink some of his beer***_

_**John: *smiled. He couldn't see the wink cause of the shades* Why do you have those shades on?**_

_**Randy: Excuse me?**_

_**John: Your shades? Its dark outside and its its no reason for having them inside. *dying to see those eyes***_

_**Randy: *smiled* If they're a bother I'll take them off. *takes off his shades and looks at John***_

_**John could had came in his pants from that one look from his perfect steel blue eyes. John froze. Its like he's lost into those damn eyes. John stood there as him and Randy looked eye to eye. Those sparks John was feeling was coming back but even stronger.**_

_**Mickie: John?**_

_**John: *snaps out of it and looks at Mickie* Yes?**_

_**Mickie: Time to close.**_

_**John: Ok. *Mickie leaves as John looked back at Randy* I have to finish.**_

_**Randy: *drinks the rest of his beer* I have to get going. *gets up and leaves***_

_**John: *was about to stop him but he couldn't. John watched Randy leave as he kicked himself for not working his magic* Shit...**_

_**Eve: *comes out with Kelly* What happened?**_

_**John: I choked.**_

_**Kelly: Poor Johnny. *hugs John* Its going to be ok.**_

_**John: I hope so Kellz. **_

_**Eve rubbed John's arm with support. John really was attracted to this man and he blew it and let him slide from his hands. At the end of his shift, John grabbed his backpack and walked out the bar. He waved and said goodbye to Sheamus and Drew as he started to walk down the alley.**_

_**Randy: *put out a cigerette* Hey...**_

_**John: *stops and looked to his right and seen his mysterious man* Hey.**_

_**Randy: *walks up to John and smiles***_

_**John: You waited for me to get off?**_

_**Randy: yeah..well...I didn't want nothing to happen to you like last night again. **_

_**John: I can handle myself. They just got over me by surprise.**_

_**Randy: Well then I don't want that to happen again.**_

_**John: *smiles* thanks.**_

_**Randy: *nods***_

_**John: *starts to walk with Randy* So...why did you come late?**_

_**Randy: I had something to take care of.**_

_**John: What, the misses was bugging you? *smirks***_

_**Randy: *Chuckled* There is no misses. I'm not married.**_

_**John: Girlfriend?**_

_**Randy: Nope**_

_**John: Boyfriend?**_

_**Randy: *chuckled* What is it with the 20 questions?**_

_**John: I'm sorry. I shouldn't be in your business.**_

_**Randy: Its ok. I'm single. **_

_**John: No way.**_

_**Randy: *nods* I am. **_

_**John: *smiles nervously***_

_**Randy: Seeing someone?**_

_**John: Huh? Oh um no. Single I am. *smiles***_

_**Randy: Not a hot guy like you.**_

_**John: Well believe it. **_

_**John and Randy walked in a awkward silence. John wanted to ask Randy his name and go out on a date but he was too nervous. They reached to John's car and John looked at his life saviour.**_

_**John: This is me.**_

_**Randy: Nice ride.**_

_**John: Thanks...um...can I ask you something? *nervous***_

_**Randy: Shoot.**_

_**John: Um...you see...I was thinking..um...would you...man this is embarrassing. *low voice***_

_**Randy: Take your time and ask me. I won't bite...yet. *smirks***_

_**John: *took a deep breath and looks back at Randy* Um would you like to um..you know..hang out with me one night and we could um..have more time together?**_

_**Randy: Are you asking me out on a date?**_

_**John: Date? Is that you call it? *laughs nervously***_

_**Randy in a second was in front of John. John had to back up against his car. Randy moved closer to John as possible. Randy looked into John's eyes and once again John found himself lost in those steel blue eyes. He didn't noticed Randy reached up and took a pen from his backpack pocket. Randy slowly run his free hand down John's right arm. John didn't flinch or shivered cause he was so lost deep in Randy's eyes. Randy took hold of John's hand and lift it up towards him. Randy clicked the pen and without looking away from John, he started to write his cell phone number down on John's hand. Randy clicked the pen again and put it back in its place and slowly drop John's hand by his side. Randy smirked and looked down and puts on his shades again.**_

_**Randy: Give me a call.**_

_**John: *blinks and looks down at his hand and seen Randy's number on his name* Awesome but now would you tell me your..*looks up and Randy was gone*..name. *John looked around for him but he was gone* Great...**_

_**John looked down at the number on his hand. He quickly took his phone out and started to save the number on his phone. John smiled and went home. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The next day, John was a wreck. He had paced back and forth in his small apartment literally burning a hole on the ground. He stop and look at his phone to the new number that was added last night. He bit his bottom lip and kept pacing. He needed help so who do you go to in your time of need?**_

_**John: *hears a knock and stops* Come in! *yells***_

_**Mike: *bust through the door while dragging his boyfriend for 5 years John Morrison with him. Mike sling his backpack on John's couch and he and John took a seat* What's up and this had better be good?**_

_**John: It is! I...*looks at John* Hey Jo. *smiles***_

_**Jomo: Hey..Johnny. *shy low voice***_

_**John: *looks at Mike* Is he still shy after all these years?**_

_**Mike: He'll be ok but enough about him and tell me what happened to you last night! *practically ripping his hair out from the thing john has to tell him***_

_**John: OK..well...he showed up. *smiles***_

_**Mike: I told you! *leans up* So what happened?**_

_**John: Just like before we connected. He came 10 minutes before closing so when Mickie said it was closing time he left.**_

_**Mike: He left! But John..**_

_**John: I'm not finished! *excited* So, I finished the night and leaving the bar until I heard someone say hey and it was him!**_

_**Mike: He waited for you? *shocked***_

_**John nods while he was smiling.**_

_**Mike: You lucky son of a bitch! I'm so happy for you! *smiles***_

_**John: For what?**_

_**Mike: That you found someone!**_

_**John: But we aren't together.**_

_**Mike: Yet! What happen then?**_

_**John: We walk and talked and really connected and..I...asked him out. *blushes***_

_**Mike: What did he say?**_

_**John: Nothing. He just looked at me and then he pressed me up against my car.**_

_**Mike: Uh-huh...**_

_**John: Then we got lost into each others eyes again and then..he slowly ran his fingers down my arm and he gave me his phone number.**_

_**Mike: He gave you his number?**_

_**John: Yeah and that's why I texted you over here. What should I do? Call him or not?**_

_**Mike: John, I love you but I'm going to kick your ass. Of course you call him!**_

_**John: *smiles* I knew you would say that but I don't know if he's the ONE.**_

_**Jomo: You won't until you find out. One date won't hurt john. Just ask him out and you'll know from there.**_

_**Mike: Babe, I love you. That's what I was trying to say.**_

_**Jomo: *smiles***_

_**John: OK...I'll call him.**_

_**Mike: Go on.**_

_**John took a deep breath and highlighted the number and press the talk button. The phone automatic dialed the number.**_

_**John: Its ringing...He's not going to..**_

_**Randy: *answers at the forth ring* Hello?**_

_**John: *breath hitched. His voice was deeper and more seductive* Um...hi. Its me John...from the bar...**_

_**Randy: Oh hey John-John.**_

_**John could had came right there. For some reason he loved how the man used his first name twice and used it as a nickname but the way how he said it in his voice...makes it sexier.**_

_**John: Um...hey.**_

_**Randy: What can I do for you?**_

_**John: Um...*nervous and looks at Mike***_

_**Mike: Ask him! *mouths***_

_**John: Uh..its about last night.**_

_**Randy: What about it?**_

_**John: Um..you see..I asked you something last night. Do you remember what it was? *walks back and forth as he hoped he forgot***_

_**Randy: *smirked at the end of the other line* It was alot said between us. Could you remind me what you asked? *teasing John. He knew what John asked him***_

_**John: I...i asked um...c..could you..hang out with me? *cringe at the thought of the no answer***_

_**Randy: Like a...date?**_

_**John: *swallows hard* I..If you like to call it that.**_

_**Randy: *chuckled on the phone***_

_**John: *nervously laughed. John almost melt at the sound of Randy's laugh. It was so deep and sexy* I'm sorry if I seem pushy.**_

_**Randy: Not at all. You're not being pushy. I'll love to go out with you on a date.**_

_**John: *shocked* Really?**_

_**Randy: Ummmhmmm..**_

_**John: Great! Um..when should we meet?**_

_**Randy: Are you working tonight?**_

_**John: No..I'm off for the next three days.**_

_**Randy: How about you meet me at the bar..lets say around 10 or 11ish?**_

_**John: Perfect..see you tonight..uh...**_

_**Randy: *chuckles* See you tonight. *hangs up***_

_**John stood there with shock. He couldn't believe it. He slowly looked at the phone and hangs it up. He looked at Mike and smiled.**_

_**John: I have a date tonight.**_

_**Mike: I'm so happy for you. *hugs John***_

_**Jomo: You'll be fine. If you like him, this will work out.**_

_**John: *nods with a huge smile***_

_**It was 10:45pm. John was sitting at the bar he worked at. He wore a silk white shirt, nice pair of dress pants and some stylish shoes. He was watching the door to look for his date. Eve walked up to John.**_

_**Eve: Johnny, what's up? Why are you here?**_

_**John: Nothing...*looks at Eve* Waiting on my date.**_

_**Eve: *shocked* You? You have a date?**_

_**John: Yep. *smiles***_

_**Eve: Who?**_

_**John: The sex god.**_

_**Eve: I don't believe you.**_

_**John: That's your problem. You'll see yourself. *smirks and watches the door again***_

_**Eve smiled and went back to work. John smiled as he waited for his date to come in. In another part of town two couples was walking down the street talking but a man was watching them in the darkness.**_

_**Bryan: *kept looking back and around***_

_**Justin: *was talking but seen Bryan* Bry?**_

_**Bryan: *jumps alittle* Huh? Oh um what was you're saying?**_

_**Justin: Babe, are you ok?**_

_**Bryan: Of course I am but I hate walking home. Couldn't we catch a cab or something?**_

_**Justin: Why? We always walk home together.**_

_**Bryan: I know but something doesn't feel right..*looks behind him***_

_**Justin: Bry, *made Bryan look at him* Its ok. Nothing to be afraid of. I'm here to protect you. I promise.**_

_**Bryan: Ok Justy.**_

_**They smiled as they smashed their lips together. The man took the advantage and walk up to the loving couple. He bend down and picked up a stick and stood behind Justin.**_

_**Thief: hey..**_

_**Justin: *turns around***_

_**Thief: *hits Justin in the head knocking him out***_

_**Bryan: JUSTY! *tried to pick him up***_

_**Thief: *pulled out a toy gun hat looked real* I wouldn't do that.**_

_**Bryan: *freezes and looked at the gun* W...What do you want?**_

_**Theif: Give me all what you have! *looks around* NOW!**_

_**Bryan gave the thief all of his money and he Thief took all of Justin's money.**_

_**Theif: You better stay quiet. *backs up and runs away***_

_**Bryan: *still scared to death as he bends down to Justin* Justy...wake up.**_

_**The thief runs down a dark alley way. He stops and took his time and counted the money he earned. Little does he know that lurking in the shadows watching him. While the thief was still counting, the figure from the roof started to crawl down the side of the wall slowly and quietly. His eyes was locked onto the unexpected victim. The figure's eyes was in his hunting eyes. They was yellow with black slits. You could only see his eyes in the darkness. The figure finally got to ground level as he jumped and landed on his knees and hands without a single noise. The thief was too busy into counting the money he didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes with black slits raised up and was staring him down.**_

_**Thief: Damn...$600 dollars. I should hit them again next time. *laughs***_

_**As the thief slipped the money in his pocket, in a blink of a eye, he was lifted upon the rooftops. The thief looks around with confusion. He didn't know how he got on the rooftop. The thief starts to carefully walk to the edge of the building and look down. He was trying to get down but just his luck, the escape ladder was broken. He could always jump off but that wouldn't end well. He tried to find another way but then a shadowed figure ran across behind him. The thief turned around and didn't see nothing. **_

_**Theif: Ok...who's playing this sick joke, quit it! *a little afraid***_

_**There was a noise and the thief jumps again and looks where the noise came from. He pulled out his toy gun and points at the dark area.**_

_**Theif: Ok..I'm armed! *shaking* You don't want none! So come out!**_

_**The area filled up with a wicked laugh. The thief was terrified. He didn't want to know what was it so he took his second option. He ran and leaped off the roof. He prayed to live but before he dropped, he was pulled back onto the rooftop. **_

_**Thief: What is this bullshit! *snaps***_

_**Randy: *clapping as he was standing in the dark area***_

_**Thief: please...let me go..*close to tears***_

_**Randy: *low deadly voice* I don' think so.**_

_**Thief: Please? *low scared voice***_

_**Randy: After what you did...you don't deserve to live..**_

_**Thief: Is this about robbing those to fags...I'm sorry..**_

_**Randy: *chuckled* You see, those smart-ass comments...*looks up with his yellow eyes* Will get you killed.**_

_**The thief screamed as he started to run. In a split second Randy popped up in front of him. The Thief screamed and ran away from Randy and not even thinking the theif jumped of the roof. He dropped and fell to his doom as he went through a spiked fence. The thief coughed up blood as he slowly stared to die but those yellow eyes stared right back at him. The thief couldn't scream as his mouth pooled in blood. Randy bent down to the dying thief. Randy slowly traced his finger across the wound of the theif and took some blood in his fingers. Randy slowly licked his fingers and let the blood slide down his throat. The thief was a drug addict so his blood had a pungent taste to it. Randy closed his eyes in enjoyment. Then seconds later when Randy eyes opened they was a evil red and green eyes. He looked down at the helpless prey and he flashed his sharp fangs. The thief gasps and Randy lifted up the thief's head and turned it to reveal his neck.**_

_**Randy: Ouch..that looks painful. *looks down at the theif* But this will hurt alot worse.**_

_**Thief: *panics and weakly trying to get Randy off his head***_

_**Randy smirked and sank his fangs down the thief's neck. The thief was shaking cause not only he was losing blood cause of this spike through his stomach but he's being eating alive by a vampire. Randy bides down harder and put pressure on the man's neck. Sometime during Randy's feeding, Randy's heavy force caused the theif to break his neck. Randy stopped when he heard the man neck snapped. Dead blood is yucky to vampires. Randy ripped a piece of the dead man's body and wiped his mouth clean with it. Randy stood up and tossed the cloth on the dead body.**_

_**Randy: thank you for the fill but I got a date. **_

_**Randy smiled and fixed himself up and went to meet John...but after changing first. He don't want to try and explain to his John about how he got blood on his shirt. 11:54pm. John was still at the bar waiting for his saviour. John sighed and looked at the time. He was there for almost 2 hours. John started to think that this was a bad idea or Randy stood him up. John sighed again. He was about to get up but a hand sat on his shoulder and he looked up into those familiar steel blue eyes.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Randy: And where do you think you're bailing off to hottie? *smirks***_

_**John: You came. *low voice and smiles***_

_**Randy: You think I would blow you off? **_

_**John: At one minute.**_

_**Randy: Oh John-John..you should know me by now. *smirks***_

_**John: That's the point. I don't know you. Hell I don't even know your name.**_

_**Randy: Are you ready to go?**_

_**John stared at Randy. He avoided telling John his name yet again. Damn he was good. John sighed and got up.**_

_**John: Ready.**_

_**Eve: *walks up* **_

_**John: *looks at Eve* I told you..**_

_**Eve: Told me..*sees Randy* Oh...hey sex god.**_

_**Randy: Sex God? *raised a eyebrow***_

_**John: Um..she was kidding. Um..lets go. *takes Randy's arm and lead him out and glares at Eve on the way out***_

_**Eve: *shocked* That son-of-a-bitch got him. *laughs***_

_**John: *still holding Randy's arm* Sorry about her. She speak before she thinks sometimes. *laugh nervously***_

_**Randy: I get that. She's...ok. **_

_**John: You don't know her yet.**_

_**Randy: But I want to.**_

_**John: Ok. *smiles***_

_**Randy: *smiles back* Um...are you scared?**_

_**John: Why you say that for?**_

_**Randy: Cause..*looks down at his arm where John is holding it***_

_**John: *looks down and jumps back* Oh..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to um..**_

_**Randy: *smiles* Its ok. *takes hold of John's hand* Now, where do you want to go?**_

_**John: *gulps as Randy took his hand* H..How about dinner?**_

_**Randy: I could live with that. *smiles***_

_**John: Ok..*smiles***_

_**John and Randy goes to Randy's favorite 24 hour diner. They sat all the way in the back so they could get their privacy. It wasn't busy but just a precaution.**_

_**John: This is nice. *sat in front of Randy* **_

_**Randy: Yeah. Its my favorite place to go.**_

_**John: Yeah..**_

_**John couldn't help but to stare at Randy. The man is sexy as hell. His perfect smile, his perfect eyes, how he dressed...John took a minute to get his thoughts together.**_

_**Randy: John-John? *looks at John with worry***_

_**John: Huh? *snaps back to reality* What did you say?**_

_**Randy: I said what's wrong? You was staring at me like you wanted to attack me. *smirks***_

_**John: *blushes* No..No..its just I love your chain.**_

_**Randy: Ok...sure I'll buy that.**_

_**John: OK.**_

_**Randy: *smirked and gets up***_

_**John: Where are you going?**_

_**Randy: *smirks and took a seat next to John. He faced John and smiles at him as he wrapped a arm behind John* **_

_**John: W..What are you doing? *his heart was racing***_

_**Randy: *smiled more as he could* We're dating right...so we should act like it.**_

_**John's heart was pound like a drum. As a vampire, Randy could hear John's heart and it was music to his ears. Randy smiled and placed a hand over John's hand. John heart beat-ed faster like as if he was having a heart attack. **_

_**Randy: So, tell me something about yourself beautiful? *smiles***_

_**John: Well...I'm currently in college for business and I work at the bar.**_

_**Randy: Someone as you shouldn't work at a place like that. *took his other hand and slowly runs his fingers down the back of John's neck***_

_**John: *shivered* Um...I don't have another choise. It fit around my school time.**_

_**Randy: I understand. **_

_**John: Um...can I ask you something?**_

_**Randy: What is it John-John?**_

_**John: How come you won't tell me your name?**_

_**Randy: *chuckled***_

_**John: What? What's so funny? What is your name?**_

_**Randy: I already told you my name.**_

_**John: *confused* You did? When?**_

_**Randy: When I gave you my number.**_

_**John: No..No you didn't.**_

_**Randy: Yes I have. OK...what is my cell number?**_

_**John: *looks at his phone* 726-396-7866.**_

_**Randy: Right...and look how it spelled out with letters. *Randy took a napkin and a pencil and write it down* OK. 7=R, 2=A, 6=N, 3=D, 9=Y, 6=O, 7=R, 8=T, 6=O, 6=N. So...what do that spell out?**_

_**John: *reads it* Randy Orton?**_

_**Randy: *smiles* My name is Randy Orton.**_

_**John: *laughs* That's fucking clever.**_

_**Randy: *nods***_

_**John: No wonder your number begins with a 726.. Why tho?**_

_**Randy: Cause I don't want none of those telemarketers calling me. So I have my own private line.**_

_**John: That's pretty amazing.**_

_**Randy: You're amazing. *smiles at John***_

_**John: *smiles back***_

_**Randy took a firm grab on the back of John's neck. John froze as he looked into those eyes again. He always get lost in those damn eyes of his. Randy pulled John closer to his lips. John pushed forward but his finger pricked a knife. John winced and looked at his finger. It was cut and bleeding. Randy's eyes widen up as he saw the blood.**_

_**John: Fuck! *groaned and was about to suck on his finger***_

_**Randy: Wait! *stops John by holding his wrist***_

_**John: Why?**_

_**Randy: Allow me..*Randy took John's finger and slowly sucked on it and taking John's blood***_

_**John: *watched and let a slight moan out his mouth***_

_**Randy: *closed his mouth and enjoyed the taste of John's blood. It tasted like no other and plus he was attracted to this man. He must be Randy's and only Randy's. Randy slowly open his eyes and look at John***_

_**John: *breath heavy as he locked eyes to Randy yet again***_

_**Randy: *slowly moves closer to John***_

_**John: *sit still***_

_**Randy: *looks down at John's lips and lick his own lips***_

_**John: *bit his bottom lip***_

_**Randy: *got closer and softly gave John a sweet and loving kiss***_

_**John: *gave Randy the same kiss back***_

_**Randy: *intensify the kiss***_

_**John: *kisses deeper***_

_**They started out slow until it took a moment to turn out into a hot make out session. John and Randy pulled each other close as they battled for dominance. Randy won. So he stuck his tongue in John's mouth and explore what John had to offer. They kissed until Randy pulled back and kissed down John's neck. John moaned softly and try not to scream out cause they was at a public place. Randy kept kissing John's neck. John pulse quickened and Randy mouth watered as he kissed at John's pulse. Randy unbuttoned a couple of John's buttons and opened his shirt a bit. John was in complete esctacy that he let Randy take control. Randy wanted..no...NEED to make John his so while Randy kissing John's neck, Randy grew his fangs but his eyes haven't turned colors they was his normal eyes. Randy kissed up to John's ear.**_

_**Randy: *Whispered* John-John, listen, you're going to feel a slight pinch. It will hurt for a minute but it will feel amazing later so don't scream or freak out. OK?**_

_**John: *nods and closed his eyes***_

_**Randy nods. He opened his mouth and slowly and carefully bit down on John's neck. John tensed up at the pain but shortly relaxed cause it felt like he was about to climax. Randy slowly drink down John but he was careful not to kill him or turn him. He just took enough to make them connect to each other. Randy pulled away and John collapsed onto Randy's shoulder. John was still alive but Randy had to have him. Randy let John rest until Randy took John home.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The next morning, John woke up lying in his bed. Grunted when the sun rays hit his eyes he sat up. Looking around and saw that he was in his home. He looked down and saw that he was only in his jeans. John stretches and yawns. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He winces at the coldness of the bathroom tile floor on his bare feet. He turned on the light and opened up his medicine cabinet and took the toothpaste. He closed it, turned the water on, squeezed some toothpaste on his toothbrush and start brushing his teeth. John looked in the mirror and stops brushing. He slowly took the toothbrush out his mouth and stared at the mirror in shock. He saw two small marks on his neck. John spit out the toothpaste out his mouth and touched his neck. How did they get on his neck and what was on his neck? John started to panic so he quickly get his phone and called his best friend Mike. John got Mike's answering machine. John cursed under his breth and he tried calling Eve.**_

_**Eve: *answers it* Hello?**_

_**John: EVE! its me John...**_

_**Eve: I know but what's up?**_

_**John: Can you come over? *pacing***_

_**Eve: Why?**_

_**John: I'll explain later just come over! *looks in a mirror at his neck***_

_**Eve: Ok I'm on my way. *hangs up***_

_**John hangs up and looks at the mark on his neck. He tries to think about what happened last night but nothing came up. Eve showed up like 20 minutes later and looks at the mark on John's neck.**_

_**Eve: How in the hell did this happen? *looks at the mark***_

_**John: I have no idea. I don't know what it is. **_

_**Eve: You sure you don't remember what you did last night with the sex god?**_

_**John: Who Randy?**_

_**Eve: Randy is his name. Oooo a sexy name for a sexy man.**_

_**John: Yes he is handsome but back to my neck.**_

_**Eve: What do you remember?**_

_**John: I remember me and Randy was at the diner and we talked and he kissed me. After that...its blank.**_

_**Eve: Hold up! He kissed you? *smiles***_

_**John: Would you please focus Eve! *snaps in panic***_

_**Eve: Sorry! *sigh* I think you should go see a doctor.**_

_**John: I was thinking that...I'm going to go but can you get Cody to cover my shift? *goes to his bedroom and change***_

_**Eve: What about your college classes?**_

_**John: That's what make up is for! *yells from his bedroom***_

_**Eve: *sigh* Ok. I'm going to get home and be with Evan.**_

_**John: *walks out fully dressed* Alright. Thanks babe.**_

_**Eve: No problem. *softly kissed John* Bye. *leaves***_

_**John sighed and grabbed his phone, wallet and phone to leave. A hour later John pulled up to the hospital. He sighed and parked his car and gets out. John was in his doctor office after a hour or so after tests. John sighed impatient as he was about to get up, his doctor walks in and sat down with John's results.**_

_**John: So...anything doc?**_

_**Dr. Brooks: From your results John..you're perfectly fine.**_

_**John: But...But...the mark?**_

_**Dr. Brooks: John, there is nothing wrong with you. The mark could be a blemish or a bite mark from a bug or some sort of a small animal.**_

_**John: Like a snake?**_

_**Dr. Brooks: Sort of.**_

_**John: Am I poisoned? Am I going to die?**_

_**Dr. Brooks: Mr. Cena, your test came back negative. You're not poisoned or got rabies or any other infection. You're going to be fine.**_

_**John: *sighed with relief* Thank goodness.**_

_**Dr. Brooks: Although, I am writing you a prescription for if it gets worse or it starts to get painful.**_

_**John: *reached his hand out* Thank you doc.**_

_**Dr. Brooks: *shakes John's hand* Now get some rest.**_

_**John nods and leaves. Dusk came to a near. It was 8:23pm and John was sitting on his couch watching TV to get his mind off of the mysterious mark and that he couldn't remember how it got there. John had physically worn himself out from figuring it out. exhaustion came to John. No matter how he tried to fight it he was tired. Ten minutes later John was fast asleep.**_

_**John's dream:**_

_The room was dark. Nothing in sight. It was pitch black in complete darkness. John found himself walking around the room. Desperately trying to find his way out._

_John: Hello! *his voice echoed* Is anybody there! Hello!_

_It was no sound. John sighed and walked deeper into the room. It felt like time went by but John wan't going anywhere. He couldn't tell where he was going. John starts to painc but something appeared out of nowhere. John looked at the object and took precaution and slowly walk to it. As he got close to it the object was clear. It was a bed and on the bed was a man who back was facing John. He was shirtless and appeared to be naked but half of his body was covered by silky red sheets. John walk up to the man._

_John: Um...excuse me? _

_The man: *didn't turn around*_

_John: Hello? I need help.._

_The man: *still didn't turn around*_

_John: Listen I need to get the hell out of here and...forget it._

_The man still didn't turn around. John kept watching. He saw the man was rocking back and forth slowly. John was confused at the moment but then he seen a pair of hands runs up the man's back like caressing the man's back. The man threw his head back as he rocked back and forth a little faster. John realized that he was in a moment. John walked up a little closer until he start hearing noises._

_The man: Oooo shit! You feel good daddy! *rides faster*_

_The man(on the bottom): Fuck! You feel so good and tight! Fuck me harder!_

_The man: *started to bounce* Touch me daddy! I want you to touch me please! *scream in pleasure*_

_The other man grips the man's dick and stroke him like it his life was depending on it. The voices was so familiar to John and also those hands looks familiar too cause the man's forearms was covered in tattoos. John walked up to the bed and gasped in shock. The man on the bottom was Randy Orton. Randy smirked up to the other man who was riding him as he was jacking him off. John was shocked but not as much as shocked when he looked on was fucking his guy. The man was none other than himself, John Cena. John was shocked and confused. He couldn't understand that if he was watching them...how could he be in the bed...with Randy? John kept watching and saw himself grabbed Randy by his neck and pulled him up and smashed their lips together while Randy still stroking him and he was still riding Randy. John was too confused..he wanted to stop them but another figure came up on the opposite side. It was Randy Orton. John couldn't understand what the hell was going on but he wanted answers._

_John: What the hell is this Randy? *looks at the standing Randy*_

_Randy: Its a sign John..its telling us something._

_John: And what is that?_

_Randy: *smirks* We're meant to be John-John._

_John's cock jerked when Randy called him that. He felt a feeling, like a burning sensation of lust and passion. John moaned a little as he watched himself pushed Randy back on the bed and ride him harder. Randy smirked as he ran his hands up John's chest and John placed his hands on Randy's pecks and every-time Randy hit his spot, John squeezed Randy's pecks and make Randy cry out in passion. _

_Randy: Can you feel it, John-John? *low and lustful voice*_

_John: *breaths heavy and looked away from them in bed to the standing Randy* Feel what?_

_Randy: The lust...the burning passion...the strong temptation between us..*same lustful voice*_

_John: I...*bit his bottom lip as he was slowly went up his own shirt and feel his own abs* I...*moans slightly*_

_Randy smirked. John closed his eyes a bit then open them back up. Randy was gone. He looked back at himself and the other Randy in bed. They switched positions. Now his double was laying on his back and Randy's double was on top. John's double had his legs wrapped around Randy as Randy was thrusting into John hard. John screamed in pleasure as Randy was hitting his spot and kissing all over John's neck. John was clawing Randy's back and Randy hissed in pain but yet fill with lust. John watched them and licked his lips. He blinded for a minute then felt cold. He looked down and he was completely naked. John didn't know how his clothes came off but not only he was naked but he was hard as a diamond. John didn't care at the moment. He was hot and horny. He turned his attention back to him and Randy in bed._

_John: Fuck Randy! SSSS oooo right there daddy! OMG Randy you're amazing! *moans in pleasure*_

_Randy: All for you John-John..*whispers against his neck and thrust faster*_

_John: Make me yours! I'm yours! *moans*_

_Randy: You're already mine and always be mine..*whispers again against his neck*_

_John: *shivered as Randy's warm breath hit his cool skin* Shit! Touch me please Randy! Make me cum!_

_Randy: As you wish my love. _

_Randy reached down in the sheets and took all of John in his hand and stroke him. John kept watching them as he started to stoke himself. When just as he thought that he was enjoying this himself, Randy appeared behind John also naked. He walked up behind John and slowly placed his hands on John's shoulders. John quickly closed his eyes as Randy slowly runs his hands down John's arms. John shivered to Randy's touch. Randy smirked and pressed his body against John's. John moaned as Randy's warm body connected to his and Randy's dick is up against his ass. John whimpered as he stroke himself faster._

_Randy: *whispers against John's neck* Feels good, John-John?_

_John: *moans* What are you doing to me? *whispers as he leaned his head back on Randy's shoulder*_

_Randy: I'm not doing anything. Temptation has its toll. Don't fight it John-John. Feed into the passion, the lust..the sexual esctacy that spark between us. *in his low lustful voice as he runs his hands down John's chest, abs and to his dick. Randy replaced John's hand with his as he stroked John*_

_John: *gasps out* Fuck! You feel good Randy!_

_Randy: *while stroking John, he ran his free hand all over John's chest and he was kissing against John's neck* All for you love._

_John: *held Randy's thighs at the he was getting close. Both John's started to talk at the same time* I'm close..I'm so fucking close Ran.._

_Randy: *both Randy talk at the same time* Cum for me baby. Give me what you got. Show me how much you love me..._

_John: *both Johns* I...oh god...I'm cumming...I'm..cum.._

_Randy: *both Randys* I love you John..._

_John: *both Johns* I love you too Randy...I..cumming...*both Johns screams as they cums harder than ever*_

_**John shot up from his dream. He was panting and sweating. That was the most realistic dream he had ever. It felt so real. The touches, the kisses everything. John laid back down to catch his breath. He look at the clock. 4:12 am it says. John sighed and sit laid there until he felt...sticky. John reached down in his pants and pulled out his hand. It was covered in his cum. John had a wet dream but...it felt real. He could had sworn that Randy was here and touching him, kissing him and making love to him. John grunted and get up to take a shower. He knew after that...no sleep he was getting.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**That morning John didn't focus in school. He didn't pay attention to none of his professors or classmates. All he was worried about was the dream he had. He was having sex with Randy...or...was it making love? john was confused. The dream was and felt too real. He felt every touch, every kiss, every breath of Randy's when against his skin. John looked like a zombie. Tired and confused at the same time. JoMo walked up to John.**_

_**JoMo: John? *low voice***_

_**John: *looks at JoMo* Hey Jo...*tries to go back in deep thought***_

_**JoMo: What's wrong?**_

_**John: Nothing...*looks at JoMo again* Where's Mike?**_

_**JoMo: Parent's house. **_

_**John: *nods***_

_**JoMo: Something is wrong..**_

_**John: *sigh* It is. Every since I got this weird mark on my neck, I have been getting these weird...sexual...dreams.**_

_**JoMo: Mark? What mark?**_

_**John: *sighed again and pulled down his collar and showed the mark***_

_**JoMo: *looks and gasps* That looks like a vampire bite!**_

_**John: What? *snaps in shock***_

_**JoMo: Vampires.**_

_**John: *laughs* Funny Jo.**_

_**JoMo: I'm serious John!**_

_**John: *laughs again* Look, I know about you reading your fictional books but there is no way that vampires existed.**_

_**JoMo: John! Look at the mark! The vampire bit you! **_

_**John: OK now you're pissing me off. *getting upset* There is no..and I mean..NO such thing as a vampire! If so tell me, how come I didn't turn into one?**_

_**JoMo: He found his target..his love..his partner.**_

_**John: Whatever!**_

_**JoMo: But John...**_

_**John: No! no buts! There is no such thing! *walks away***_

_**JoMo: *sighed***_

_**John was walking a fell in deep thought. A vampire? Walking among us? There is no damn way...could it? John was confused. He can't explain this. It was taking his energy out of him so that night he called off from work. He stood in his house just thinking about this. It couldn't be explained. If JoMo was right, how come he didn't turn but the next important question...who did it? Night fall came fast and before John knew it, he was fell asleep.**_

_**John's dream #2:**_

_John groaned in pain. His head was killing him. He stared up at the crystal blue sky. Morning already John thought. That was the quickest sleep he had. Groaning sitting up he look to his surroundings. John fell into shock. He was on a uncharted beach, surrounded by crystal clear water/ocean and found himself in only ripped jeans. His shirt, shoes and socks was gone. Again confused, John stood up and looks around. The fresh air, the cool breeze from the water, the birds chirping and the sound of the water crashing on his feet..it seemed so real. John shook his head and walked around. Before he knew it he was in a part of a rain-forest. Tropical animals around, exotic plants and fruit everywhere. John was in awe but he broke it when he heard a loud roaring water. It was like a waterfall. John walked to the noise and made it to the waterfall. John was in shock again. Under that waterfall, his double, himself, was enjoying the cool water falling on his body. His eyes was closed as the water fall on his skin. His swimwear was soaked heavy so he knew he was in there for a while. John watched himself and didn't noticed another figure walked up to him. _

_Randy: beautiful sight isn't it?_

_John: *didn't even jump. Its like he felt him there* Maybe, considering its me._

_John turned around and gasps. Randy was leaning on a tree. He was shirtless and bare footed just like John. His arms was covered in tattoos and his tan skin just reflected in the sun just perfectly. He was beautiful._

_Randy: *smirked* Relax John-John. Sit back and enjoy paradise._

_John: *gives Randy a look* What have you done to me?_

_Randy: Nothing...just fulfilling your wildest dreams. *smirks again*_

_John: With you?_

_Randy: Is that a problem?_

_John: Yes! How could it be me as in who I'm looking at and in real life, I could feel every touch and kiss? *confused as he yelled* What are you? A warlock!_

_Randy: Shhh..*puts his finger to John's lips as he smiled and looked towards the waterfall*_

_John: *slowly looks where Randy was looking at*_

_John's double was still enjoying the water that was hitting his body. From behind a pair of strong tanned hands wrapped around John's waist. John moaned and smiled as his body was being pulled towards the other figure. The figure merged from the waterfall and it was Randy's double. Randy's double was kissing up and down John's double neck. John bit his bottom lip and smirked as he guided Randy's hands up and down his muscular body. John's double turned his head and met Randy's double lips into a sweet soft kiss. Randy ran his hands down to John's trunks. He pulled the string slowly and pulled down John's trunks off. John felt embarrassed as he watched himself getting sexually active. He turned to face Randy. Randy was watching still with a smile on his face. He was enjoying every moment. John turned back to watch. John and Randy's doubles was making out under the waterfall. Their hands was all over their bodies as they felt every inch of them. Randy's double was already naked so both men cocks was rubbing against each other barely as they moaned into each other kisses. The kiss was broken when Randy's double looked into the eyes of John's double. Randy's double ran his fingers down John's double cheek to his abs. John's double smiled as he sinked to his knees. John turned around. He couldn't watch himself. Randy walked behind him and placed his hands on John's shoulders._

_Randy: *whispers against John's ear* Why did you stop? Keep looking at the beauty between them._

_John: *sighed with a shaky breath. Randy was too much* I...I just.._

_Randy: Shhh...*runs his fingers down John's arms slowly* Lets finish watching them. *turns John back around*_

_John: *sighed as he continued*_

_John's double was on his knees in the water and gave Randy's double a mind-blowing blowjob. Randy's double moaned and threw his head back as the water continues to fall on his tanned skin as he was getting a perfect BJ from John's double. John's double bobs slowly back and forth as one of his free hand was rubbing Randy's double abs and the other free hand was slowly massaging Randy's double balls. Randy's double moaned as he knew he was getting close. John looked at Randy as Randy watched himself enjoying it. Randy's double begins to pant and he picked up John's double and kissed him to taste himself. John's double moaned. The kiss lasted for a while until Randy's double kissed down John's double neck. John's double moaned and all of the sudden John feels the kisses on his skin. John moaned as he felt it. He glanced and seen Randy standing where he was. John was confused. Randy's double kissed down to John's double chest. John felt the kisses on his chest and he gasps in pleasure. Randy watched John and smiled. He walked over and stood behind John. Randy leaned down and gave John's neck a soft peck and ran his hands up John's body. Both Randy's started to talk at the same time._

_Randy(both): You're so beautiful.._

_John(both): *moaned*_

_Randy's double kissed down John's double abs and then reached John's double cock. Randy's double licked the head and slowly took John's cock in his mouth. John gasps as he felt it and shivered. Randy couldn't help but smile. Randy's double started to bob as John's double smiled. John moaned and pan as he felt it. Suddenly John's double looked straight dead in John's eyes. John looked back as his double smirked._

_John(double): You enjoy it. You crave it. You...love it._

_John: I..fuck...I..._

_John(double): Don't fight it John...don't give in the temptation._

_Randy(double): *chuckled around John's double cock* _

_John(both): *let a slutty moan*_

_Randy(both): *smiled*_

_John(double): You belong with him. You two are meant to be. Don't walk away from this...don't..._

_John: I..shit..feel it...oh god..I'm so..._

_John(double): Close! I'm close...of fuck..I...I..oh shit!_

_When John's double came, John felt the pleasure and screamed._

_**John screamed out in pleasure and shot up in his bed. He was panting and sweating again. The turned his head and it was pouring down raining. John sat on the edge of his bed and wipe his face. The dream felt real again. John looks down and seen his boxers wet from his explosion. John sighed and enough was enough. Why every dream felt so real? Why was it so sexual? And why is it with Randy? John had enough. He turned on his night stand light and grabbed his phone. He highlighted Randy's name and pressed talk. The phone rings.**_

_**Randy: *answers* Well..its about time John-John.**_

_**John: *nervous* Uh...hey Randy.**_

_**Randy: John-John, you sound nervous. **_

_**John: That's because I am.**_

_**Randy: Why?**_

_**John: Well...um...can we talk in private? I mean I know its late and uh..**_

_**Randy: Johnny. its ok. Come to my place. I live 2332 Wintergreen Lane. Don't be late. *hangs up***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**John stood in shock as the other end click off. John look at his phone and close it before letting out a huge sigh. John gets up and get dressed. Moments later John was driving down this long road. It looked abandoned. That freaked John out. He made it to a turn off and driven it down the wooden path and ends up to a castle like building. John stopped at the gate. He rolled his window down and about to buzz. The gate opened up by itself. John drove up to the door. John got up and looks up at the building. It was huge and how the hell Randy could afford this? John slowly goes up to the porch. He pulled the string down to ring the bell. The bell sounded and a second later the door opened itself. John hesitated for a minute until he slowly walked in.**_

_**John: Hello?...Randy? *slowly walks in* Randy...I'm here.**_

_**The door slammed shut. John jumps and look around. The lobby was huge and it was a little dark but has a little light. John continues to walk until he saw light coming out a room. John walked over to the room and seen the light was coming from a fireplace. It was the study hall. He looked around and seen a large couch and two men was on the couch making out. Wade Barrett and Heath Slater was all over each other. **_

_**Wade: *kissing Heath's neck* You're so tasty.**_

_**Heath: Mmmm..I'm so good aren't I?**_

_**Wade: *liks up Heath's neck* So fucking good.**_

_**Heath: I can give you more..*bit his bottom lip***_

_**Wade: *smirks and leaned up***_

_**Heath: *smiles and starts to undress himself* **_

_**Wade: *drooling* Damn...you're so fucking amazing and beautiful.**_

_**Heath: *naked* Touch me Wade. **_

_**Wade: My pleasure. *slowly runs his fingertips all over Heath's body***_

_**Heath: *shivers* Oh god...**_

_**Wade: Shh...*runs his fingers down Heath's body and softly grabs Heath's dick and stroke him gentle***_

_**Heath: Fuck Wade! Hmmm...your hands are too much!**_

_**Wade: You better hold it in baby.**_

_**Heath: *looks at Wade* You're overdressed asshole.**_

_**Wade: I love it when you talk that way. *start to undress***_

_**Heath: *lick his lips* So damn perfect.**_

_**Wade: *naked* Anything for you baby. *bends down and capture Heath's lips***_

_**Heath: *deepens the kiss as he thrust his hips up causing his dick to rub against Wade's dick***_

_**Wade: *moans in the kiss***_

_**Heath: *pulls back* Fuck you're awesome.**_

_**Wade: Then I'm going to do something more awesome. *kisses Heath's neck and starts to kiss down Heath's body***_

_**Heath: Fuck..Fuck..Fuck..*moans***_

_**Wade: *kisses down Heath's chest and abs. He thrust his tongue in and out Heath's bellybutton***_

_**Heath: *laughs* Stop Teasing me.**_

_**Wade: *smirks as he continues to kiss down to Heath's hard dick. Wade smiles as he slowly slid Heath's dick in his mouth***_

_**Heath: HOLY FUCK! So warm and moist! *almost jumped out of his skin***_

_**John: *low voice* Fuck...*grips his bulge* **_

_**Heath: *moans and arched his back and curled his toes. He grips Wade's hair***_

_**Wade: *bobs up and down. Wade looks up at Heath. He was beautiful. Wade chuckled around Heath's dick and massaged Heath's balls with his right hand while teasing Heath's entrance with his left hand***_

_**Heath: Fuck! I'm close Wade! I'm so damn close! *screamed***_

_**John: *fighting himself from taking his dick out and stroke himself***_

_**Wade: *pulls off Heath's dick with a loud wet pop* You taste so damn good. I couldn't stop.**_

_**Heath: *sits up and pushed Wade down* Let me taste that dick of yours.**_

_**Wade: Its all yours..**_

_**Heath: *didn't take his time..he grips Wade's dick and put it in his mouth***_

_**Wade: *smirked and moaned as he ran on of his hands through Heath's hair and the other was behind his head* Like this dick baby?**_

_**Heath: *nods as he bobs up and down tasting Wade***_

_**Wade: Yeah you like this dick don't cha bitch. Suck it like you mean it. *bit down his bottom lip* **_

_**Heath: *deep throated Wade all the way to his balls***_

_**Wade: OH SHIT! Right there Heathie! Oh god! **_

_**John: *low voice* Fuck! I need to find Randy..**_

_**Wade: God! Heath you're so good! I...I'm almost there!**_

_**Heath: *pulls away* Like that fucker?**_

_**Wade: Hell yeah...**_

_**Heath: Then you're going to like this. *pulls Wade down as he was in between Wade's legs. He bends down and kissed Wade***_

_**Wade: *pulled Heath so close so he could taste himself on Heath's tongue***_

_**Heath: *moaned as he reached in between then and stuck a finger in Wade's entrance***_

_**Wade: *groaned in pleasure as Heath was thrusting his finger in and out of him***_

_**Heath: *stuck a second finger in Wade***_

_**Wade: *grinds against Heath's fingers***_

_**Heath: *pulls away* My someone is impatient. *smirks***_

_**Wade: Fuck me already Heath! **_

_**Heath: Its my turn anyways baby. *smirks***_

_**Wade: I don't care. Just fuck me already damn it!**_

_**Heath: *smirks and without warning he slammed into Wade***_

_**Wade: *screamed in passion***_

_**Heath: *smirks evilly as he thrust into Wade hard. He was slamming into Wade's sweet spot***_

_**Wade: Oh god! Harder! Faster! DEEPER! *yells***_

_**Heath: I love how you scream! *thrusting faster and harder***_

_**John: Oh god..*reached in his pants and rub himself***_

_**Wade: Touch me Heathie! For the love of satin touch me! *screams***_

_**Heath: Damn I'm loving it. *grips Wade's dick hard and stroke him hard***_

_**Wade: Oh fuck...I'm coming...I'm coming for you Heath! *pants***_

_**Heath: *thrusting while he stroking him* Cum baby..give me your sweetness. cum hard...**_

_**Wade: I...I...FFFUUUCCCKKK! *cums all over Heath's hand***_

_**Heath: Hell yeah..*thrust faster as he licked his hand clean***_

_**Wade: *pants* Fuck...**_

_**John: *bit his bottom lip but pulls his hand out. He was close and it was the wrong time to have a accident in his jeans***_

_**Heath: I'm close...I'm almost there..**_

_**Wade: Give it to me. *flicks his tongue out at Heath***_

_**Heath: *pulls out and crawls over Wade's head. He stroke himself* Open wide baby.**_

_**Wade: *opened his mouth***_

_**Heath: *screamed as he cums in Wade's mouth***_

_**Wade: *swallowed all of Heath's goodness* Mmmm..yummy.**_

_**Heath: Fuck yeah...**_

_**Wade: *sat up and kissed Heath***_

_**Heath: *smiled against the kiss***_

_**John: *low voice* Shows over..*turns to leave***_

_**Wade: And where do you think you're going?**_

_**John froze. He was in a good hiding place. No way they could seen him. He turned to them and seen Wade sitting up and Heath was straddling his hips as he was kissing Wade's neck.**_

_**John: Oh..I was just..um..**_

_**Heath: *looks over* Who's that Wade? Is he our new play toy? *talks against Wade's neck as he ran his hands up and down Wade's body***_

_**Wade: I don't know but he's at the wrong place at the wrong time. Did you enjoy our little show? *angry***_

_**John: Um..I was just looking for..uh Randy Orton and I see that he's not here so I should be on my way and..**_

_**Wade: Hold up. Did you say Randy Orton?**_

_**John: Yes I did.**_

_**Wade: *looks at Heath* Randy didn't say that he was going to have company.**_

_**Heath: *looks at Wade* Maybe he's Randy's sex slave.**_

_**John: No..no its not like that.**_

_**Wade: Why not? *looks at John* Why else you want to see him for?**_

_**John: Its something personal. Not in that way. *laughs nervously***_

_**Wade: Whatever. You should just go. *rude***_

_**Heath: Wade, don't be mean. He's upstairs in the east wing and his room is the last one on the right. **_

_**John: thank you..*walks to leave***_

_**Wade: Oh and try not to get lost. Its dangerous here...*him and Heath started to laugh a creepy laugh***_

_**John gulps and continues walking. He walked up the grand stairs. It was getting darker and darker. Damn why John couldn't get a flashlight or a torch? John made it all the way down the east wing. Damn those hallways was long as hell. John stood in front of the door. He slightly knocks on the door.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Randy: *loudly* Enter.**_

_**John: *slowly opens the door* Randy?**_

_**Randy: *he was sitting in front of his fireplace in his room. He was reading a book. Randy looked up and smiled at John* John-John..come on in.**_

_**John: *nods and slowly made his way into Randy's room* Nice room.**_

_**Randy: I'm glad you showed up.**_

_**John: Yeah...uh..tell me, who are those two guys downstairs?**_

_**Randy: *smiles* Just two room mates of mine. **_

_**John: Oh..**_

_**Randy: So..you wanted to talk to me about something.**_

_**John: *sits on another chair next to Randy* Um...in the past couple of days..something happened.**_

_**Randy: What happened?**_

_**John: Well...it happened after our date. I got these strange bite marks on my neck then I be having these...dreams..the involved me and...uh...you.**_

_**Randy: What type of dreams was it?**_

_**John: *bit his lip***_

_**Randy: Tell me John-John.**_

_**John: *low voice* Very Sexual dreams.**_

_**Randy: Its ok. **_

_**John: You're not mad?**_

_**Randy: *shakes his head* Funny, I have been having those sexual dreams myself with me and you.**_

_**John: What does it mean Randy?**_

_**Randy: It means that you and I belong together.**_

_**John: I...i don't know Randy.**_

_**Randy smirked. He gets up and walks in front of John. John looked Randy fully. Randy was wearing a all black silk night wear and he was barefooted. Randy bends down to face John. They both was staring into each other eyes. **_

_**Randy: Remember our first kiss? *low and seductive voice***_

_**John: *nods* I'll never forget that..**_

_**Randy: Did you feel anything when we kissed?**_

_**John: I...I can't remember..**_

_**Randy: *chuckled* Then I'll help you remember.**_

_**Randy slowly pressed his lips to John's lips. Randy gave John a soft passionate kiss. The sparks flew at them. John really felt the spark between him and Randy. John wanted to stop but somehow he placed his hands around Randy's neck to deepened the kiss. Randy moaned in the kiss as he lifted John to his feet without breaking the kiss. Both men hands was all over each other. John and Randy both moaned into each other kiss as they felt so perfect together. Randy pulled away and pushed John back a little. John was shocked at his actions.**_

_**John: Randy..OMG I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know what has come over me.**_

_**Randy: *smirks* Its ok John-John. I liked it. **_

_**John: You did?**_

_**Randy: Yeah but...I want more of you.**_

_**John: What do you mean?**_

_**Randy: *smirked and took off his shirt* You know what I mean.**_

_**John: *gasps. Randy's body was perfect. John looked up and down at Randy* Um...I...I..**_

_**Randy: John...those dreams are telling us that we belong together. I can't stop thinking about you and you can't stop thinking about me. We're here for a reason and we need to connect ourselves. *walks over to John* I want you so damn bad. I crave for you John-John. I need you...don't make me wait any longer. Claim me as yours.**_

_**John: Randy...**_

_**Randy: Touch me.**_

_**John: What?**_

_**Randy: Touch me. Put your hands on me John-John.**_

_**John: Randy I..**_

_**Randy: Touch me John. Feel me. Make me yours and only yours as I'm going to make you mine and only mine. **_

_**John: *gulps as he raised both of his shaky hands and close to touch Randy***_

_**Randy: *grabs John's wrists and pressed John's hands on his chest* Feel me.**_

_**John: *slowly runs his fingertips up and down Randy's chest and abs***_

_**Randy: Mmmm..your hands feel good Johnny. *stops John***_

_**John: *looks at Randy***_

_**Randy: *lifts John's arms up.* Keep them there. *Randy reached the hem of John's shirt and slowly peeling his shirt off and barely let his fingers touch John***_

_**John: *shivers to Randy's touch***_

_**Randy: *licked his lips as soon as he took John's shirt off. John was beautiful* You're beautiful John-John. *whispers***_

_**John: Thanks.**_

_**Randy pulled John close to him as their bodies pressed against each other. Randy and John goes back to a heated soft kiss. They held each other while they didn't break the kiss. Randy lift John up and carried him to his king sized bed. Randy carefully laid John down as he was on top without the kiss ended. John and Randy pulled apart and looked into each other eyes. That's when they found it. Their true meaning of them. **_

_**John: I...I love you Randy...*whispers***_

_**Randy: *eyes opened with joy. He smiled down at John* I love you too Johnny.**_

_**John smiled and this time he leaned up and capture Randy's lips in his own. Randy smiled against the kiss. John felt it and smiled too. The two men kiss and ran their hands all over themselves until Randy pulls away slowly. He smirked and look down to John's jeans. Randy's hands made it to his eyesight then his fingers did the work. He unbuttoned John's jeans and took the zipper in his fingers. Randy looked at John with passion and lust flashing in his eyes while slowly pulled down John's zipper. John's body was crumbling down with ecstasy as Randy took control. Randy got the zipper to the end and John lifted up his hips slightly to let Randy take off his pants. Randy pulled them down and took them off with John's shoes and socks right behind it. Just the sight of the blue eyed muscular man in his boxers on his bed made Randy go crazy. Randy stood up and undid the string on his pajama bottom as he smirked at John. John leaned up.**_

_**John: *stops Randy* Wait...**_

_**Randy: What is it Baby? *looks at John***_

_**John: Let me. *smiles***_

_**Randy: *smiles* You may. *place John's hands on his waistband***_

_**John: *slowly pulled down Randy's bottom. John's eyes widen when Randy's cock sprung forward* Damn...**_

_**Randy: What's wrong John-John? *cocks his head to the side* Is it too big for you?**_

_**John: *look up at Randy and shook his head* I can handle it.**_

_**Randy: I know you could. *smirks and leans down* Now, lets see what you're packin Johnny. **_

_**John: *leaned back and lift up his hips slightly***_

_**Randy: *slowly pulled down John's boxers off* Oh my damn. *Randy's eyes open in shock* My, My..We have a big man here. *Smirks***_

_**John: What? Don't tell me that its too big for you? *smirks***_

_**Randy: *looks and raised a eyebrow* You don't think I can handle this?**_

_**John: I don't think you can. *jokes***_

_**Randy: Watch me smart-ass. *Randy stroke John for a bit***_

_**John: *threw his head back and moans* That's feels good..**_

_**Randy: i haven't even started yet. *smirks and bends down. Randy snaked his tongue out and lick the silt of John's cock which was leaking precum***_

_**John: *hissed* Fuck Randy...**_

_**Randy: Mmmm so sweet and tasty. I want more. *Randy used his tongue and circled it around the head of John's cock***_

_**John: *squeezed the bed sheets* Please..you're teasing me..suck me Randy.**_

_**Randy: Are you sure you want that John-John? *trailed his tongue up and down John's cock***_

_**John: Yes! *pants* Yes please!**_

_**Randy: As you wish..*slowly sticks John's cock in his mouth***_

_**John: Oh fuck! *squeezed the hell out of the bed sheets with one hand and grips Randy's short hair with the other* **_

_**Randy: *slowly bobs up and down***_

_**John: Fuck..Randy you're...shit...you're teasing again...*pants***_

_**Randy: *pulls away* I don't want you to cum sooner then planned. *took all of John again***_

_**John: *jumps at the impact. It felt good to him. He tries to fight it from bucking his hips and thrust hard in Randy's mouth***_

_**Randy: *bobs at a steady pace as his hands caress John's legs and thighs. Randy suddenly wraps John's legs around his neck as he deep throated John***_

_**John: *gasps as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his toes curled. John was in complete ecstecy***_

_**Randy: *moaned around John's cock as he deep throat***_

_**John: *moaned as the vibrations went up his cock and his spine. John started to feel that urge deep in his stomach* Fuck Randy I'm close!**_

_**Randy: *slowly pulls out and smirks* You better hold it in baby.**_

_**John: God..fuck..**_

_**Randy: Now do you think I can't handle your rod? *smirks***_

_**John; Shut the fuck up and kiss me. *pulls Randy up to him and kissed Randy***_

_**Randy: *moaned as John's tongue thrust-ed in his mouth***_

_**John: *explored Randy's mouth as he tasted himself on Randy's tongue***_

_**Randy: *deepened the kiss as he ran his fingers up John's chest and softly pinched John's nipples***_

_**John: *moaned in the kiss then flipped them over as he was on top of Randy***_

_**Randy: *pulled away and smirked* John-John..**_

_**John: *placed a finger on Randy's lips* Shhh...Its my turn. *smiles***_

_**Randy: *smriked as he took John's finger in his mouth and started to suck on it***_

_**John: So hot...*moaned slightly***_

_**Randy: *pulled away with a pop and planted a small kiss on John's finger. Randy grabbed John's wrist and trailed John's hand to his throbbing aching cock* Stroke me Johnny...*place John's hand on his cock* Oooo fuck. Your hand is so soft. Mmmm..**_

_**John: *looks at his hand as he started to stroke Randy***_

_**Randy: *smirked as he thrust to every stroke. He turned to John and started to nibble, kiss and suck on John's neck and earlobe***_

_**John: *pants* God Randy...**_

_**Randy: You're amazing John-John..*whispered against John's neck after kissing it* What to taste me? Want my huge dick in your warm mouth?**_

_**John: *nods* I want to taste you...**_

_**Randy: Well, what are you waiting for..its all yours baby. *kissed John's neck***_

_**John: *planted a kiss oh Randy's lips as he kissed down Randy's neck and his body***_

_**Randy: *pants* Your kisses feel like fire! **_

_**John: *smiled and kept kissing down Randy's body until he got to Randy's cock. He stroked Randy a bit until he slid Randy's cock in his mouth***_

_**Randy: Fuck John-John! *moans* Your mouth is perfect! Nice and warm...**_

_**John: Mmmhmmm..*moaned around Randy's cock***_

_**Randy: FUCK! *Randy thrust in John's mouth* Suck me more Johnny!**_

_**John: *also deep throat Randy***_

_**Randy: *grips John's hair* Damn it John! I'm close!**_

_**John; *pulls away with a smile* You taste yummy. Sweet and salty. My favorite.**_

_**Randy: Yeah? Crawl up here and let me taste for myself.**_

_**John crawled up to Randy and kiss Randy. Randy moaned to the kiss as he tasted himself in John's mouth. The kiss lasted when Randy flipped themselves again and he was on top of John. Randy held up two fingers close to John's mouth. John knew what it was for so John begins to suck on Randy's fingers. Randy smirked as in how hot to see John like this. When randy thought it was moist enough he pulled away and kissed John. As he kissed John and distracted him, he slid his hand in between John's legs and slid a finger in John's entrance. John winced and tensed up but Randy refused to break the kiss so he deepened it. It has been a while since John got laid it felt like it was the first time for him so he relaxed and moaned into the kiss. Randy felt John's body relaxed so he slid the other finger in. Randy pushed his fingers in and out and spreads his fingers to stretch John. Soon after Randy thinks that John is prep enough, he pulled out and pull away from John.**_

_**Randy: Are you ready for me baby?**_

_**John: *nods***_

_**Randy: OK..* Randy leans over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom***_

_**John: *watched Randy***_

_**Randy: *was about to open the condom***_

_**John: Wait..**_

_**Randy: *looks at John***_

_**John: Are...Are you clean?**_

_**Randy: *nods***_

_**John: Good..*takes the condom away from Randy* We don't need this. I trust you so I want to feel all of you.**_

_**Randy: *smirks* I love you**_

_**John: I love you too. *smiles***_

_**Randy squirted some lube and rubbed himself down. He bends down and kissed John. Randy lined himself up to John's entrance. Randy pulled and look at John. When John nodded, Randy slowly pushed himself into John. John winced at the pain from Randy being too big or that he haven't had sex in a while. Randy stopped.**_

_**Randy: Tell me when to continue.**_

_**John: *gets used to Randy* Go..ahead...**_

_**Randy: ok baby. *Randy pushed himself all in John***_

_**John; *groans* Damn Randy!**_

_**Randy: So tight John-John...**_

_**John: Fuck me Randy...**_

_**Randy: No**_

_**John: Why?**_

_**Randy: I'm going to make love to you.**_

_**John: *bends up and capture Randy's lips with his own***_

_**Randy kissed John back as he started to thrust slowly. John moaned into the kiss as each thrust came. They was like that for a bit until Randy speeded up his thrusts. The slow and steady became fast and lustful. Randy thrust hard and deep. John dugged his nails in Randy's back. Randy hissed as he nibbled down on John's neck. Both men was covered in sweat. Randy continued until John jolted up.**_

_**John: FUCK! *grips Randy's shoulders* Right there! **_

_**Randy: God John you feel so good! *thrust and hit John's sweet spot***_

_**John: Oh sweet Mary and Joesph! *moans***_

_**Randy: So beautiful! *kissed John as he kept hitting John's spot8**_

_**They kissed deeply as Randy pounds John's spot. Moments later Randy was laying down as John was on top riding him. **_

_**Randy: Fuck Johnny! *runs his hands all over John's chest and arms***_

_**John: *riding Randy* Ugh Randy...god you feel good.**_

_**Randy: Ride me Johnny..*moans***_

_**John: Touch me Randy...**_

_**Randy: *took John's cock and stroke him***_

_**John: Oh yeah Randy..faster. *rides Randy faster***_

_**Randy: *stroke faster* Ugh! I'm so close John-John...**_

_**john; me too! Cum with me...Ugh...get it out of me Randy!**_

_**Randy: I...I'm almost...Ugh..I...JOHN! *Cums hard in John***_

_**John: HOLY FFFFUUUUCCCKKK! *cums all over Randy's chest***_

_**Randy: *pants* Fuck yeah! *squeezed all of John out***_

_**John: Oh shit..*pants and lays down on top of Randy***_

_**Both men was panting and out of breath. They held each other close as they let their peaks be subsided.**_

_**John: Wow...*snuggles against Randy* That was awesome.**_

_**Randy: *smirks and holds John close* You was amazing John-John.**_

_**John: *looks up at Randy* So is this means that we're a couple now?**_

_**Randy: *looks down at John* If you want to.**_

_**John: My dreams was telling me that we belong together and after what we just did...it felt right. I had falling in love with you. Not because you saved me..its the feeling. I want you to be mine Randy.**_

_**Randy: *smiles* I'll love to be yours. I love you John.**_

_**John: *smiles* I love you too Randy.**_

_**Both men leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. This was a start of a beautiful relationship. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The next night at the bar, Eve and Kelly was working while Evan, Mike and Jomo was there.**_

_**Mike: Wow, slow night. *sips his beer***_

_**Jomo: Its a tuesday night babe. *sips his coke***_

_**Mike: Why did you order a coke?**_

_**Jomo: I'm not in the drinking mood.**_

_**Mike: Wuss.**_

_**Kelly: Leave him alone Mikey. I think he's doing a good job for not drinking.**_

_**Evan: I shouldn't be drinking at all. *puts his drink down***_

_**Eve: But you are baby. *smiles***_

_**Evan: You're lucky I married you.**_

_**Jack: *comes over* Man is a dead night..*sits next to Evan* Hey babe. *kissed Evan softly***_

_**Evan: Hey Jacky.**_

_**Mike: I still don't understand that you and Evan are married but yet you two are cheating on each other. *to Eve***_

_**Eve: Its not cheating if we know. We're swingers and swingers are married but have someone on the side while their spouses knows.**_

_**Mike: Huh...I might become a swinger.**_

_**Jomo: And if you do I'll dump your ass so fast Mike. I swear.**_

_**Mike: No you won't.**_

_**Jomo: Try me. *looks at Mike***_

_**Evan: *shakes his head* Nobody can't be like us.**_

_**Mike: What does that mean? *looks at Evan***_

_**Evan: Clearly you two won't make it as swingers.**_

_**Jomo: How do you know?**_

_**Evan: You two are missing the most important thing.**_

_**Mike: Which is?**_

_**Eve: *walks over to Evan* Trust.**_

_**Evan: *takes Eve's hand* Me and Eve have so much trust in each other that nothing can make us split up.**_

_**Eve: *smiles and kissed Evan* Love you babe.**_

_**Evan: Love you too.**_

_**Drew: *walks over the gang in a hurry* Guys!**_

_**Kelly: Drew? Are you ok sweetie?**_

_**Drew: You'll not going to believe this..**_

_**Jack: What is it?**_

_**The double doors swung open. Drew points at the door and the gang looks and gasps. John Cena walked in with his new boyfriend Randy Orton. Randy was wearing a tight black shirt that sticks to his curves, dark jeans and dark boots and some shades but John was wearing a black silk buttoned down shirt that exposed his abs and chest, dark jeans and dark shoes and he also had shades on too. John looked around and seen the place slow tonight. The dance floor only had like 10 people dancing and John smirked. John took hold of Randy's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Randy smirked and followed John. The gang was shocked. They watched John on the dance floor with Randy. John pulled Randy close to him and slowly grinds up against Randy. Randy licked his lips and grinds back against John. They danced to the music and all up on each other. Randy runs his hands up John's body. John moaned to Randy's touch. Randy peeled off John's shirt to expose John's body. John smirked and grabbed the hem of Randy's tight shirt. Randy lifted his arms up to give John more access to taking it off. John slowly peeled off Randy's shirt and as soon as he got it off, John attacked Randy's neck with kisses and nibbles. Randy groaned and smiles. John knew how to turn him on. John smiled and licked down Randy's neck to his chest before he turned around and grinded his ass up to Randy's groin. Randy hands was all over John's body and he bend down to kiss John's neck and shoulders. John moaned and grinded faster. The gang watched as John and Randy practually fucking each other on the dance floor. Hour in a half later, John and Randy. all sweaty from the hot dancing, walked over hand and hand chuckling. John and Randy got to the bar and suddenly started to make out in front of John's friends. They was going at it for 10 minutes until Evan cleared his throat. John and Randy pulled away and look at the staring gang.**_

_**John: Hey guys. *smiles***_

_**Mike: Hey...Johnny.**_

_**Kelly: Hello John. Care to..introduce us to him? *points to Randy***_

_**John: Oh..sorry. Um..gang this is Randy Orton...*smiles as he took Randy's hand* My boyfriend. Randy this is my friends Mike Mizanin and his boyfriend John Morrison. *points to Mike and Jomo***_

_**Randy: Hello. *smiles***_

_**Mike: Pleasure to meet you.**_

_**Jomo: *nods***_

_**John: Um...this is Evan Bourne and his boyfriend Jack Swagger. *Points to Evan and Jack***_

_**Evan: Hi *smiles***_

_**Jack: Sup man. **_

_**Randy: Hi**_

_**John: Um..This is Eve Bourne, Evan's wife and this is Kelly Blank..Eve's girlfriend. *points to Eve and Kelly***_

_**Kelly: *giggles* hey.**_

_**Eve: Nice to meet you.**_

_**Randy: I remember you. You called me..The sex god, right?**_

_**Eve: You remembered. *smiles***_

_**John: *laughs* And this is Drew McIntyre the bouncer.**_

_**Randy: I know him.**_

_**Drew: *nods***_

_**John; Hey Eve, pass us two beers babe.**_

_**Eve: Sure. *grabs two beers and handed them to John and Randy***_

_**John: Thanks babe. *took a sip***_

_**Jomo: You two are happy together.**_

_**Randy: Yeah we are. *tooks John's hand* He makes me happy. I knew since I walked in here the first time and locked eyes with John that I would fall in love with him. *smiles at John***_

_**John: *smiles* You're so cheesy babe but..I love that.**_

_**Randy: *kissed John***_

_**Jomo: So Randy, how come we never seen you around town before?**_

_**Randy: *pulls away from John and looks at Jomo* I just moved here not to long ago.**_

_**Jomo: Is that so. Where are you from anyways? *suspisious***_

_**John: *glares at Jomo***_

_**Randy: St. Louis**_

_**Jomo: *nods* Funny. Why did you leave for anyways?**_

_**Mike: Babe, what's up with the 20 questions?**_

_**Jomo; I just want to know.**_

_**Randy: I wanted to move to a quiet area. I'm tired of the city life. **_

_**Jomo: Huh...**_

_**John: Excuse us for a minute. *grabs Jomo's arm* Can I speak to you? *drags Jomo off the stool and pulled him to a corner* What the hell are you doing questioning Randy?**_

_**Jomo: I don't trust him John. **_

_**John: And why the hell not?**_

_**Jomo: John, he came into town not too long ago and he met you here. Then you two went out and all of the sudden you get two bite marks on your neck and now you two are together. Something isn't right here.**_

_**John: Where is you getting at?**_

_**Jomo: If my theory is correct...I think Randy is the one who bit you.**_

_**John: *laughs* You think Randy is a vampire?**_

_**Jomo: Its written all over him John.**_

_**John: OK this is crazy. Again you need to stop reading those fictional books. There are no and I mean NO such thing as vampires! So, until you get that through your skull and stop pointing fingers at my boyfriend I don't want to be anywhere near you. Am I clear? *serious***_

_**Jomo: But John...**_

_**John: Save it Jomo. I don't want to hear it. *walks away***_

_**Jomo: *sigh***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**John: *walks over to Randy and took his hand* Lets go. We're leaving.**_

_**Eve: You're leaving? Why?**_

_**John: I'm tired.**_

_**Mike: You're lying..**_

_**John: Mizzy, its 1 in the morning. **_

_**Mike: Is it?**_

_**John: Lets go Randy. I'll see you guys later. *walks away dragging Randy***_

_**Randy: *looks at the gang while being pulled away* Nice to meet you all.**_

_**Kelly: Bye Randy. *waves at Randy***_

_**Jomo: *walks up to the gang***_

_**Mike: What did you do to John? *looks at Jomo***_

_**Jomo: Nothing.**_

_**Jack: You sure?**_

_**Evan: He was very pissed.**_

_**Jomo: I didn't do anything.**_

_**Eve: Uh-huh. *glares at Jomo***_

_**Jomo: OK! *sigh* I told John that I didn't trust Randy.**_

_**Drew: Why don't you trust Randy?**_

_**Jomo: *looks at everybody and sighed* I...I think Randy is the one who bit John. **_

_**The gang bust out laughing. Jomo sighed. His suspisions of Randy was true.**_

_**Kelly: Jomo you're silly..**_

_**Evan: There is no such thing as vampires.**_

_**Jomo: But...**_

_**Jack: Jo, you're making a fool out of yourself.**_

_**Eve: Leave him alone guys.**_

_**Mike: baby, I love you but why are you doing this? What, you hate to see John finally happy with someone he loves?**_

_**Jomo: How could you ask me that? *snaps* I'm happy for him but I just don't trust Randy. I know something is up with Randy. I just know it and I'm going to find out. *grabs his jacket***_

_**Mike: Where are you going?**_

_**Jomo: I'm going to find proof to back me up. I'm going to expose Randy as a vampire.**_

_**Mike: *sigh* I can't let you go alone.**_

_**Jomo: Then hurry up! We could follow John and Randy. *runs***_

_**Mike: *sigh* Next time gang. *runs after Jomo***_

_**Jomo and Mike starts to follow John and Randy. John was still pulling Randy while he was walking. Randy sensed something was wrong with John so he wanted to find out.**_

_**Randy: Want to talk about it?**_

_**John: No! *still pulling Randy***_

_**Randy: Something is wrong cause you wouldn't try and pull my arm off.**_

_**John: *sighs and stops* Its nothing big Randy.**_

_**Randy: *placed his hands on John's shoulders gentily* Baby, something is bothering you. Tell me and I might could help.**_

_**John: *sigh* I'm just tired Randy..that's all.**_

_**Randy: *don't believe him but buys it* Ok baby.**_

_**John: *looks up at the full moon* Nice moon.**_

_**Randy: *looks up at it. He knows john is avoiding his problem.* Yeah...**_

_**Randy looks down at John. Randy suddenly turn John to face him and looks deep into John's eyes. John smiled at Randy while looking back in his eyes. Randy bend down and gave John a soft sweet kiss. John melted into the kiss as he pulled Randy closer to his body. Randy smiled into the kiss and John smiled too when he felt Randy smile. Jomo and Mike was watching them from a far.**_

_**Mike: *whispers* Can't you see there is nothing wrong with Randy?**_

_**Jomo: Not buying it. He's hiding something. *whispers back***_

_**Mike: Ok say if Randy is a vampire..how come no deaths was reported? *whispers back***_

_**Jomo: I...I don't know but that doesn't mean anything.**_

_**Mike: *sigh* Jo..**_

_**Jomo: Trust me baby.**_

_**mike: I do trust you but...I don't know.**_

_**Jomo: Shhh! They stop kissing. *watches them***_

_**John: *pulls away with a smile* And what was that for?**_

_**Randy: What? Can't a guy kiss his boyfriend under a beautiful moonlight? *smirks***_

_**John: Your'e sweet Randy but you don't have to be mushy for me.**_

_**Randy: I know I don't but I love you John and I want to show you that I do.**_

_**John: You don't have to show me. I already know you do and I love you too.**_

_**Randy: *smiles* So..want to go back to my place and...make love?**_

_**John: *chuckles* Tempting but I really am tried.**_

_**Randy: Well...you always can sleep with me and we can cuddle.**_

_**John: That sounds better.**_

_**Randy smiled as he wrapped a arm around John's shoulders and walked away with John. Jomo and Mike came out of hiding and watched them.**_

_**Jomo: So they're going to Randy's place. Perfect to find out the truth.**_

_**Mike: This is ridiculous! I'm not going with you and trespassing Randy's home.**_

_**Jomo: You can go home. I'll be there shorly and after I find out the truth I'll let you fuck me good. *kissed Mike* Wait for me. *leaves***_

_**Mike: But..*sigh***_

_**Jomo follows John and Randy. A half and hour later Randy and John showed up to Randy's place with Jomo wasn't far behind. John and Randy walked in and before the door closed, Jomo slid through before it closed. Jomo looked around in the big lobby. He lost John and Randy but that what he wanted. He could look to find proof. Jomo walked up the grand stairs and stuck at the conjuction. Right or left? East wing or west wing? Jomo took a deep thought and went up the stairs to the west wing.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_** It was getting dark so Jomo had a small keychain flashlight and turned it on. He walked down the hall..he felt cold and a shiver going up his spine. Jomo kept walking but heard some yelling and sreaming. Jomo walked to the door that was cracked opened. Jomo walked up and looked through the crack. A man who was only in his boxers, hands and ankles was chained down was lying on the table and next to him was two other men.**_

_**Heath: Oh Wade! You shouldn't have. He's perfect. *runs his fingers down the man's chest***_

_**Wade: I knew you would like it. *smirks***_

_**Alberto: Please...Please..just let me go. I..I..didn't mean no harm. *scared to death and watches Heath***_

_**Wade: Yeah you said that but you didn't mean it when you was hitting on me and feeling up on me at the club while drunk. *glares at the man***_

_**Alberto: Please! Let me go! I want to go home! Just let me go and I not going to bother you again..I swear!**_

_**Wade: I think its really too late for that.**_

_**Alberto: PLEASE! *cries***_

_**Heath: Aww Wade..*strokes Alberto's head* You made him cry.**_

_**Wade: So? And I care why?**_

_**Heath: Wade...we don't play with our food emotionally. It'll make it spoil.**_

_**Wade: *sighs* **_

_**Jomo: *mouths* Food?**_

_**Alberto: Food? *panics* W...What are you talking about?**_

_**Heath: *covered Alberto's mouth with a cloth* Shhh..it will be all over soon. *looks at Wade***_

_**Wade: Ready baby?**_

_**Heath: *nods with a smirk***_

_**Wade smirked as his and Heath eyes turned into red evil eyes. They looked down at Alberto and hissed evilly. Jomo covered his mouth. He was right. Vampires does exists! Wade and Heath drawed out their fangs. Alberto was freaking out. He was squarming on the table but Wade pressed his hand down on Alberto's stomach. Alberto froze in fear. He was done for. Wade bend down and thrust his fangs into Alberto's neck as Heath sank his fangs down into Alberto's left peck. Alberto screamed through the cloth. Jomo tries to hold in the gasps that was stuck in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Slowly but surely, Alberto's life was being drained before his eyes. Jomo didn't want to watch nomore so while Heath and Wade was getting their fill, he slowly back away from the door but his back pressed up against a door and the door opened up while Jomo fell through. Jomo fell down some stairs before looking around the room.**_

_**Jomo: OMG!**_

_**John and Randy was in Randy's room. John just got out of the bathroom while Randy was getting ready to get in the bed. John walked up to randy and gave him a small kiss on the lips.**_

_**Randy: *smiles* And what was that for?**_

_**John: For being perfect.**_

_**Randy: I'm not perfect.**_

_**John: You are to me. **_

_**Randy: *kissed John* I love you.**_

_**John: I love you too.**_

_**Randy: Good. Now get your pretty self in bed. *tapped John's butt***_

_**John: *laughs* Demanding are we?**_

_**Randy: No just impaticent to get you into bed and in my..**_

_**Randy stopped as his ear twitched. He heard a yell from the west wing. Randy turned his eyes into slits as he felt a unwanted pressance there. It wasn't the same one he felt eariler cause he knew that was Wade and Heath doing but it was someone different. Randy growled under his breath as John watched his lover with worry.**_

_**John: Randy..what's wrong?**_

_**Randy: Nothing. Stay here.**_

_**John: But..**_

_**Randy: I'll be back John-John. *kissed John once again and walked out his door***_

_**John: *sighed and laid down. Unaware that it was his best friend was in danger***_

_**As soon as Randy closed the door, His eyes turned ino his hunting yellow eyes with the black slits. Whoever was trespassing on Randy's property was going to get delt with. Randy hissed and in a split second, he was going towards the west wing where Jomo was at. Jomo got up and explore the room. It was like a dungen look with tourches lit everywhere and three coffins was in the middle of the room. Above those coffins on the wall was three paintings. Two of them belonged to Heath and Wade and the one in the middle was the bigger one. The figure was sitting on his throne, with his legs crossed, one arm on his lap, the other one was on the arm rest while his forearm was up and his head was resting on a balled fist. His eyes was in their hunting colors. The man was looking evil. Jomo gasps at the name of the figure.**_

_**Jomo: Count Randal Keith Orton. *shocked and shook his head while looking at the paintings* I knew it! I was right! Randy is a vampire but a Count at worse. *sigh and pulled out his phone* John is in trouble and I'm going to help him. I just need my proof.**_

_**Jomo started to take photos on his phone of the room, paintings and the coffins. He also searched for more proof. Jomo smiled at the fact that he was right and the gang was going to feel stupid. Once he got enough proof, Jomo put his phone in his pocket and was about to leave but stumbles over a book.**_

_**Jomo: What's this...*picks up the book and start scanning through it* It looks like a diary or some sort. *Jomo kept looking through but stop at a photo* O...M...G...*reads it* Sir Jonathan Anthony...but...he looks like..John. Maybe if I read a entry.**_

_**1st Entry: **__September 20, 1814,_

_Today is mine and Jonathan's 3 year anniversary. 3 years has gone by already. Funny hoe time flies when you're with that special person to spend it with. Today, I'm going to ask Jonathan for his hand and spend the rest of his life with me. I love him and I'll do anything for him. Wish me luck and I hope he say yes. My angel Jonathan..Soon my love..we'll be together forever._

_**Jomo: Wow. So Jonathan is or was Randy's lover at the time. *reads the next entry***_

_**2nd entry: **__Feburary 8, 1815,_

_Jonathon just left to visit his family in the next town. I miss him already. I can't wait until his return. Him and I are to wed soon and I can't wait to say I do to him. Him and I will be forever and we'll love each other forever. Jonathan, my love hurry back to me._

_**Jomo continues to read.**_

_**3rd entry: **__Feburary 22, 1815,_

_It has been two weeks since I saw or heard from my love Jonathon. I grow worry to what's is going on. He should be back by now. Its not like him to disappear and leave me. He wouldn't do that to me. He loves me and I love him. I'm going out to look for him. Something could have happen to him. Don't worry Jonathon, my beautiful angel, I'm coming for you._

_**Jomo flips the page to another entry.**_

_**4th entry: **__Jonathan is DEAD! My beautiful angel is DEAD! Why did I let him leave alone! I shouldn't have let him go alone! Oh god! Why? Why did you take my love away from me! We was going to wed and spend the rest of our lives together and you took him away from me! Revenge! I'm going to get revenge for my love! Jonathon...my heart..my soul..my life...my world...I'm going to find who did this to you and they'll pay. THEY'LL PAY!_

_**Jomo: *closed the book* That's explains it. Randy thinks John is Jonathan's recarnation..but..if that's true...how come Randy hasn't turn John yet.**_

_**While Jomo was thinking, he didn't know a pair of yellow eyes was watching him.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_** Jomo felt a vibe so he turned around and was face to face with Randy Orton.**_

_**Randy: How in the hell you get in my house? Better yet, Why are you in my damn house! *snaps***_

_**Jomo: *backs up to a wall* I..uh...um..you see..**_

_**Randy: *walks up closer* You better answer me or I'll drain the life out of you!**_

_**Jomo: I don't think John would like you if he finds out that you killed one of his best friends.**_

_**Randy: *stared at Jomo as his eyes went to his normal steel blue eyes* What do you want?**_

_**Jomo: I don't need anything. I got what I came for.**_

_**Randy: *cocked his head to the side and look at Jomo with confusion* What the hell are you talking about?**_

_**Jomo: I knew you was weird from the start. I knew you're a vampire and I know you're the one who bit John. *glares at Randy***_

_**Randy: You don't know shit! *snaps at Jomo* **_

_**Jomo: I know more then you think I do.**_

_**Randy: Whatever. *turns away to walk away***_

_**Jomo: I know why you chose John out all people. He reminds you of your lost love Jonathan.**_

_**Randy: *stops but don't turn around***_

_**Jomo: John is Jonathan's recarnation isn't he?**_

_**Randy: *didn't move***_

_**Jomo: So that's why you choose John to be your life partner.**_

_**Randy: *turns around and look at Jomo***_

_**Jomo: You're just using John to replace Jonathan cause you know you can't bring back Jonathan.**_

_**Randy: That's not true!**_

_**Jomo: Then what is the truth!**_

_**Randy: I love John for him. Not because he reminds me of Jonathan. Yes, I can't bring back Jonathan but I know he wants me to move on and be happy and I'm happy with John.**_

_**Jomo: Its ironic that you comes to a new town and you automatic falls for John. Randy stop lying to yourself. You love John cause he's a excuse to replace your pathetic lover..**_

_**Randy: *in a split second he had Jomo pinned up to a wall with his forearm against Jomo's throat* Don't you EVER talk about Jonathan like that. You don't know nothing! And you don't know shit between me and John.**_

_**Jomo: *trying to catch some air* **_

_**Randy: *drops Jomo* Why are you doing this?**_

_**Jomo: *coughing* Cause...john's my friend and I don't want to see him getting hurt...**_

_**Randy: And what makes you think I'm going to hurt John? **_

_**Jomo: You're a vampire Randy...**_

_**Randy: And? He seems happy being with me and I'm happy being with him.**_

_**Jomo: That's because he doesn't know the real you yet. Are you going to tell him the truth?**_

_**Randy: No.**_

_**Jomo: *laughs* How long will you keep this secret from him? Hm? He'll going to find out sooner or later.**_

_**Randy: What you're going to tell him if I don't?**_

_**Jomo: I'm going to tell him everything and even show him this...*holds up Randy's journal***_

_**Randy: Give that to me! *tries to take it***_

_**Jomo: *pulls it away* No.**_

_**Randy: *hisses* I'm going to rip your heart out!**_

_**Jomo: Yeah and try to explain to John why a dead body of his friend is here in your house?**_

_**Randy: *glares at Jomo but step back***_

_**Jomo: That's what I thought. Randy, John is a wonderful guy. Fun to be with and he cares for people before himself and I be damned if I going to let anybody like you hurt him. *puts the book in his back pocket***_

_**Randy: I won't hurt John.**_

_**Jomo: But you are! You're lying to him about who you really are and keeping him the truth. Is that really fair? If you love him like you claim you do then you won't hesitate to tell him the truth.**_

_**Randy: I...I can't..*low voice***_

_**Jomo: And why the hell not?**_

_**Randy: *stay quiet***_

_**Jomo: Answer me damn it! *snaps***_

_**Randy: Cause I'm afraid to lose him! *snaps back* Happy!**_

_**Jomo: I really find that hard to believe.**_

_**Randy: Well that's your problem not mine. I love John will all my heart.**_

_**Jomo: Funny, I thought vampires doesn't have a heart.**_

_**Randy: *glares evilly at Jomo* You have a death wish don't you?**_

_**Jomo: you don't scare me. I'm telling you know...you better tell John or I will. **_

_**Randy: Why can't you see that I make him happy? What you're jealous of his happiness or something?**_

_**Jomo: I want my friend to be happy but I don't want to see him living in a lie like you. I'm warning you Randy. Tell him or I will.**_

_**Randy and Jomo was glaring at each other. Suddenly two gust of wind passed Randy and Jomo was pinned to the wall again by Heath and Wade. They already had their fangs out and their eyes was in their evil red color.**_

_**Wade: Look what we have baby. A intruder. *holding Jomo still***_

_**Heath: He's a cutie too. *runs his fingers through Jomo's hair* Nice and fit...just how I like them.**_

_**Wade: We already had dinner but I always have some room for dessert. *hisses***_

_**Heath: Me too babe...**_

_**Wade: *tilt Jomo's head to the side* Want to do the honor?**_

_**Heath: Aww thanks baby. *hisses as he was close to Jomo's neck***_

_**Jomo: *closed his eyes***_

_**Randy: Heath stop! *Heath, Wade and Jomo looked at Randy* Let him go.**_

_**Heath: Huh? *confused***_

_**Randy: Let him go..**_

_**Wade: But Randy..**_

_**Randy: Let him go like I said! *yells***_

_**Wade: *sigh* Fine..*lets go of Jomo* You're lucky but the next time you won't be so lucky. *in Jomo's face***_

_**Jomo: We'll see about that. *walks away from Wade and Heath and walked up to Randy* listen to my warning and if I find out that you hurt John, I would make sure I'll turn you into ash.**_

_**Randy: It would be a cold day in hell if I let you get the chance. I'll drain you bone dry even in front of John.**_

_**Jomo: You think you got the guts to do so?**_

_**Randy: *glares hard at Jomo***_

_**Jomo: *smirks* Of course you don't. But I'm not afraid to stake you in front of him tho. *tapped on Randy's cheek a couple of times* See you around..*leaves***_

_**Randy: *watches Jomo leave and growls***_

_**Wade: What the hell Randy! Why didn't you let us kill him?**_

_**Randy: *remain quiet***_

_**Wade: Randy! *yells and made Randy look at him* What the fuck is wrong with you! Answer me!**_

_**Suddenly Randy grabbed Wade by his throat and slam him against the wall. Wade was half way through the wall. Randy dugged his fingers through Wade's neck as he squeezed Wade's throat abd blood was running out. Randy was pissed so his eyes was black then the night.**_

_**Randy: For one thing, I don't have to answer to YOU! Second of all, Its none of your fucking business! Am I clear! *squeezed harder on Wade's neck***_

_**Heath: Randy stop! *grabs Randy's arm and tried to pry Randy's arm off of Wade* Please Randy...let him go..**_

_**Randy: *look at Heath then drops Wade***_

_**Heath: *by Wade's side in a flash* Baby are you ok?**_

_**Randy: You two listen to me and listen good...I bet not see you two screwing up again. I still don't understand how you two was in the west wing and didn't hear him come in but I was all the way in the east wing and heard him. **_

_**Heath: We're sorry Randy. It won't ever happen again.**_

_**Randy: It bet not. *looks at them two before leaving***_

_**Heath: *looks down at Wade* You're ok babe.**_

_**Wade: *nods slowly as his wounds slowly heals up***_

_**Heath: I told you to never piss off Randy. He's stronger than us.**_

_**Wade: *his wounds healed up and he moves his neck* I know but he's destracted alot now. He used to be a bloodthirsty most feared vampire and now look at him. He let a human walks right out of here. I blame that fucking John Cena. Randy's more into that fucking human rather than being with us.**_

_**Heath: Yeah, I miss our time together. *smiles at the memory* I miss out threesomes we used to have. **_

_**Wade: Yeah now we have to thank that stupid John Cena. He stole Randy from us! *growls***_

_**Heath: What can we do to get Randy back with us Wade? **_

_**Wade: One thing and one thing only...kill John...Cena..*glares evilly***_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Heath nods in agreement. He knows what to come when they mess with John but he'll do anything to get Randy back to them. Randy made his way back to his room. He slowly closed the door and sigh before turning around. The words from Jomo was still stuck in his head. Was he really hurting John from lying to him? Randy knew that John has to find out about him but he don't want to lose John. He was split in two. Randy sighed once more before turning around and face John. Randy was about to say something but he saw John sleeping peacefully. John was beautiful while he was sleeping. Randy's heart skips a couple of beats and his breath hitched. It was a beautiful sight. Randy smiled and went over the bed. Randy strips down to his night wear and climb into his king sized bed next to John. John felt the bed sik down so he instantly turned around and snuggled up against Randy. Randy wraps his arms around John and held him close. John sighed happily in his sleep as Randy bend down and gave John a soft kiss on his forehead. Randy smiled and went to sleep. **_

_**Jomo was on his way home with a smile. He was right and he was happy that he was right. Now he get to rub it in his friends faces for laughing at them. He walked in his apartment that he shared with his lover proudly. He saw his lover Mike pacing back and forth in worry. It brought another smile to Jomo.**_

_**Mike: Where could he be? Its late out. *sigh but didn't stop pacing* He could be hurt. Oh god..why didn't I go with him?**_

_**Jomo: *closed the door* I'm home honey. *smiles***_

_**Mike: *looks up at Jomo* Oh thank god! *runs up and hugs Jomo* I was worried sick about you.**_

_**Jomo: I'm ok Mizzy. *pulls back and look at him* I'm fine.**_

_**Mike: I should had gone with you.**_

_**Jomo: No need. I got what I went and looked for.**_

_**Mike: Y...You did?**_

_**Jomo: *smiles and took out Randy's journal* Yep. *he tossed the book on the table* Randy's journal.**_

_**Mike: *picked it up* How did you get it?**_

_**Jomo: I found it.**_

_**Mike: *scan through the book* OMG...**_

_**Jomo: And..*pulls out his phone* Take a look at these. *shows Mike the photos***_

_**Mike: *look at the photos* Good..god...*looks at Jomo* You was right..**_

_**Jomo: Yeah.**_

_**Mike: But...But that means John's in trouble. We have to get him away from Randy. *about to leave***_

_**Jomo: Hang on sexy man. *stops Mike* John's a big boy. He can handle things on his own but I told Randy o tell John the truth or I will. We have to see what card Randy will play.**_

_**Mike: But..**_

_**Jomo: Trust me Mike. We both know that we won't let John get hurt.**_

_**Mike: Damn right we won't. John is like a brother to me and I would kill a fucker for hurting him.**_

_**Jomo: *laughs***_

_**Mike: Look Jo...i'm sorry for not believeing in you about this. I'm sorry. I should had been more supportive for you and..**_

_**Jomo: *shut Mike up with a kiss* Shut up and make love to me you fool.**_

_**Mike: *chuckles* My My somebody is a little too above himself.**_

_**Jomo: I said wait for me and once I get home you can fuck me so...fuck me. *smiles***_

_**Mike: Yes sir.**_

_**Mike and Jomo started to kiss. Without breaking the kiss Mike pushed Jomo towards the bed. Jomo kept backing up but lost his footing and fell on the bed. Mike smiled while bending down and peeled off Jomo's shirt. Jomo was kissing against Mike's neck while Mike took off his shirt. Mike stood up and peeled off his own shirt while Jomo sat up and worked on Mike's pants. Jomo unbuttoned and un zip Mike's pants. Mike kicked off his shoes and let Jomo pull down his pants. Jomo was in awe when he seen Mike in his tight boxer breifs and his bulge was showing. Jomo smirked and started to kiss and nibble around Mike's buldge. Mike moaned and runs his fingers through Jomo's hair. Jomo placed his hands on Mike's ass and gave it a squeeze that made Mike squeal and chuckle. Suddenly Mike pushed Jomo back down on the bed and got on his knees. Mike lifted on of Jomo's leg and pulled off that shoe and sock. He gave Jomo a light foot rub. Jomo smiled at his lover. Mike smirked and softly bit down on Jomo's big toe. Jomo yelped in pleasure. Mike chuckled and did the same thing to the other foot. Jomo smiled and ran his fingers down his hard body while watching Mike. Mike got the other shoe and sock off, he slowly run his hand up Jomo's leg until they met at the button of Jomo's jeans. Mike unbuttoned the button and took hold of the zipper while looking at Jomo. Jomo sat back and watched Mike pulled down the zipper. Jomo lifted up his hips while Mike pulled his pants off. Mike smiled as he seen his lover in his silk boxers. Mike got the pants off and leaned forward planting his lips on his lover's hard abs. Jomo threw his head back as Mike slowly kissed up his body to his lips. Jomo and Mike shared a heated kiss as their bodies rubbed each other. The love between them two was true. Mike pulled away and looked into Jomo's brown eyes. Jomo smiled as Mike came back down to his lips. They made out for a minute until Mike moved his lips down to Jomo's neck. jomo moaned to the kiss. Mike moved down to Jomo's chest. He started to suck on Jomo's nipples. Jomo breathing was heavy. Mike was doing everything so perfect. Mike stop his kiss right below Jomo's bellybutton. mike bit his bottom lip as he slip his two index finger in the waistband of Jomo's boxers and pulls them down. Jomo's cock which was hard as a brick sprung out, throbbing and already leaking with precum. Mike licked his lips and licked the head of Jomo's cock while letting the precum hit his tongue. Jomo gasps at the warmness of Mike's tongue.**_

_**Jomo: Fuck Mike...**_

_**Mike: mmm..tasty.**_

_**Jomo: Suck me baby.**_

_**Mike: Will do you sexy sharman.**_

_**Mike smirked as slid Jomo's cock in his mouth. Jomo gasps and grips Mike's hair. Mike's mouth was nice and warm and moist. Mike's mouth was perfect. Mike slowly bobs up and down. Jomo threw his head back and moaned as his hands was all through Mike's hair. Mike smirked and chuckled around Jomo's cock. Jomo gasps at the vibrations from Mike. Jomo bucked his hip and cost his cock to thrust in Mike's mouth. Mike smiled and deep thraots Jomo. Jomo moans loudly. He wanted to cum in Mike's mouth so damn bad. He felt the sensation..he was close.**_

_**Jomo: I'm close Mikey...*gasps out***_

_**Mike: *pulls away with a loud pop* No I'm not even close done with you.**_

_**jomo: I want to taste you baby.**_

_**Mike: I'm all yours babe. *smirks***_

_**Jomo pulled Mike up and laid him on the bed. Jomo started to kiss on Mike's chest while he pulled down Mike's boxers. Mike let out a soft slutty moan and smiles. Jomo kept kissing and sucking on Mike's chest until he went down to Mike's stomach. Mike moaned and Jomo went lower. Jomo reached to Mike's red throbbing hard cock. Jomo slid Mike cock all the way in his mouth. Mike gasps and moaned. Jomo bobs up and down. He loved the taste of Mike. Jomo pulled away and sucked on Mike's balls. Mike moaned. Jomo kissed back up Mike's body and capture Mike's lips in a kiss. Mike thrust his tongue in Jomo's mouth and love the taste of him on Jomo's tongue. The kiss lasted for a minute until Mike planted Jomo face down on the bed. **_

_**Mike: I'm going to show you how much I love you.**_

_**Jomo: *stick his butt up in the air* I'm ready for you baby..**_

_**Mike: Need to be prep babe?**_

_**Jomo: Nope. Just take me baby.**_

_**Mike: As you wish.**_

_**Mike took some lube out their nightstand and squeezed some on his cock. Mike stroked himself before he lined himself against Jomo's entrance.**_

_**Mike: Ready baby?**_

_**Jomo: Give it to me daddy..**_

_**Mike: Ok. *Mike slwoly pushed himself in Jomo's entrance***_

_**Jomo: Holy shit! *grips on the bed sheets***_

_**Mike: Damn! Warm and tight...*gasps as he started to thrust***_

_**Jomo: Oh mikey...*moans* I love you...**_

_**Mike: *thrust faster* I love you too..**_

_**Jomo: *moans* Pull my hair Mizzy!**_

_**Mike: *grips Jomo's hair and pulled it***_

_**Jomo: Oh fuck! Harder! Pull harder!**_

_**Mike: *pulled harder as he thrust faster slamming into Jomo's sweet spot***_

_**Jomo: Mizzy! Oh fuck! **_

_**Mike: Who you belong to? *thrust faster and pulled his hair***_

_**Jomo: I'm yours!**_

_**Mike: *bends down and kissed Jomo's neck***_

_**Jomo: *moans***_

_**Moments later Mike was laying on the bed while Jomo was on top of him and riding him. Jomo bounced up and down as he grips on Mike's pecks. Mike groans in pleasure as his hands was all over Jomo's abs and chest. Mike took a hand and held Jomo's cock.**_

_**Jomo: Stroke me...**_

_**Mike: *strokes Jomo* **_

_**Jomo: *groans and rides Mike faster* Your hands are perfect on me..**_

_**Mike: *strokes faster* Shit Jo I'm close..**_

_**Jomo: *moans* I'm close to Mizzy**_

_**Mike: You better cum with me and you better cum hard! *strokes fast as he can***_

_**Jomo: I...fuck...I...*pants***_

_**Mike: *pants* Jo I...holy..FFFFUUUUCCCKKK! *cums in Jomo***_

_**Jomo: MMMMIIIIIIZZZZZZZZYYYYY! *cums hard all over Mike and pants hard***_

_**Mike: *pants as he took his two fingers and plays in the mess* Holy shit...*licks his fingers*Mmmmso damn good.**_

_**Jomo: *breathes heavy as he collapsed on top of Mike* Damn Mizzy.**_

_**Mike: I told you I'll show you how much I love you. *smiles***_

_**Jomo: You don't have to show me cause I know you love me just as much as I love you.**_

_**Mike: *kissed Jomo***_

_**Jomo: *kissed back and smile as he laid his head on Mike's shoulder and cuddles up with Mike***_

_**Mike smiled. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_** The next morning Mike and Jomo met up with the gang at a small cafe. Jomo tossed Randy's journal on the table to the gang. Jomo smirked and couldn't wait to see his faces of his friends.**_

_**Eve: *looked through the book* My god...**_

_**Kelly: So Jomo was right.**_

_**Evan: Now I feel like a asshole.**_

_**Kelly: All of us does.**_

_**Jack: *looks at Jomo* We're sorry for laughing at you Jo.**_

_**Drew: Forgive us?**_

_**Jomo: Yeah..Yeah...**_

_**Sheamus: This is crazy. All this time and we never knew we had a vampire living among us.**_

_**Jomo: No..three vampires. He had friends and there's more. *passed then his phone***_

_**Mickie: *looks at the pictures*This is incredible. Jo you could turn this in the police.**_

_**Jomo: Maybe.**_

_**Adam: Now what about John? He has no clue about this right?**_

_**Mike: Not a thing.**_

_**Kelly: He could be in danger.**_

_**Eve: But he looks so happy with Randy and I think we should let this slide.**_

_**Jack: No Evie. John could get hurt or die because of him.**_

_**Mickie: You think so?**_

_**Sheamus: If that fucker put one stratch on John..I'll throw him into the sun and enjoy watching him burn to ash!**_

_**Drew: I'm with you buddy.**_

_**Eve: *sigh* Maybe Randy does care for John. Have you even thought about that?**_

_**Jack: Please Evie. Vampires don't have a heart.**_

_**Eve: How could you guys say that? *snaps as she stood up* Obvously he has one cause he care for John and how do you explain when you stake a vampire in his heart he turn to ash?**_

_**Kelly: Evie...you're making a scene. *looks around***_

_**Eve: I don't give a damn Kelly. I hate this! I don't understand on why the hell we're interfering in John's love life? *yelling***_

_**Evan: Baby please...**_

_**Eve: No Evy! I mean John is finally happy and what? So who really cares if he's a vampire or not? Randy makes John happy and that's all I want. **_

_**Adam: We all want that so we should back off. If Randy hurts John then that's when we jump in.**_

_**Eve: Thank you. *sits down***_

_**Jomo: You're right Evie but I don't want to see John get hurt.**_

_**Mike: None of us do but Eve is right. We shouldn't interfere in John's business.**_

_**Drew: I got it! Randy is feeding off of John so that's why he's stay with John.**_

_**Mickie: *her and the gang look at Drew* Drew come here?**_

_**Drew: *walks over to Mickie* yes?**_

_**Mickie: *slapped Drew in the head* What are you nuts! Why did you even think that!**_

_**Drew: *rubbing his head* It could happen...ow...**_

_**Sheamus: It could.**_

_**Jack: Ok enough of this. If John is happy and then so are we.**_

_**Mike: *nods* Agreed.**_

_**John: *walks in* Morning. Sorry that I'm late.**_

_**Eve: Its no problem love.**_

_**John: *sits down* So what's up?**_

_**Evan: Nothing..Nothing at all.**_

_**John: Cool. *looks at the journal and points at it* What's that?**_

_**Kelly: What's what?**_

_**John: The book.**_

_**Mickie: The book...oh it um..*takes the book* Its a romantic novel.**_

_**John: Not you too. *shakes his head***_

_**Mickie: Well they're not mean to be read by men. **_

_**Kelly and Eve: We told him that.**_

_**John: Anyways how is everybody.**_

_**Jomo: Good...Good.**_

_**Adam: How are you John?**_

_**John: Couldn't be better. *smiles***_

_**Drew: How about that guy...uh...**_

_**John: Randy?**_

_**Drew: yeah?**_

_**John: Wonderful! He's just amazing and so understanding. I love him so much that...its not even funny. He makes me so happy and I'm not letting him go.**_

_**Sheamus: Not even if he's a vamp..**_

_**Mike: *kicked Sheamus in his leg***_

_**Sheamus: OW! Uh I mean so nothing will split you two up?**_

_**John: *looks at Sheamus weird like* N...o...**_

_**Mike: that's good Johnny. *smiles***_

_**John: Yeah. *looks at the time* Oh I'm sorry I can't stay..*gets up***_

_**Eve: But you just got here..**_

_**John: i know but I need to get to the computer lab so I can finish up my book report that is due in 4 hours. Love you guys. **_

_**Mike: Wait John! Me and Jomo can go with you.**_

_**Jomo: You go ahead Mikey. I finished mine the same day they assigned it to us.**_

_**Mike: Bookworm. *laughs and kissed Jomo* See you in class.**_

_**John: Lets go Mike.**_

_**Mike: I'm coming. *Him and John leaves***_

_**Eve: You see that? John is happy and you all want to break up his happiness.**_

_**Jomo: I just want to be cautious. **_

_**Adam: We all do.**_

_**Jack and Evan: *nods***_


	16. Chapter 16

_**John and Mike was walking to the computer lab.**_

_**John: Why is everybody acting so weird?**_

_**Mike: I don't know. Maybe something in the coffee.**_

_**John: Yeah but it seems to me that they're worried about my relationship with Randy.**_

_**Mike: They're just want to make sure you're ok. I mean you haven't been in a relationship in so long.**_

_**John: I know and I trust Randy so I need them to back off and let me deal with my own business.**_

_**Mike: And you're absolutly right. They need to mind their own damn business.**_

_**John: You know that includes you too right?**_

_**Mike: Yep. I mean we known each other since..**_

_**John: 7 years old.**_

_**Mike: And I have been behind you since then and if you don't like me doing something or being too nosy then I'll back off.**_

_**John: Thanks Mike. *gets to the computer lab***_

_**Mike: Anything bro. Nowlets get this damn paper done or Mrs. Wilson will kill is and have us for dinner. *sits down at a computer***_

_**John: *laughs, pulls out his books and sits down* Ain't that the truth. *signed on but his phone rings* **_

_**Mike: You're phone ringing. *logs on***_

_**John: I know that. *answers his phone* Hello?**_

_**Randy: *on the phone* Uh...John-John?**_

_**John: Randy. Hey! What's up?**_

_**Randy: Nothing..but..um..are you free tonight?**_

_**John: I have to work tonight but I can come and see you after work.**_

_**Randy: No that's ok. I'll swing by your place.**_

_**John: That's cool. Are you sure you're ok?**_

_**Randy: *trails off but comes back* Yeah I'm fine.**_

_**John: You don't sound like it.**_

_**Randy: Just a lot on my mind that's all.**_

_**John: Oh..ok then. Well I have this paper to do so I'll see you tonight?**_

_**Randy: Ok then..I'll see you tonight.**_

_**John: I love you Randy.**_

_**Randy: *pauses for a minute***_

_**John: Randy?**_

_**Randy: *snaps out of it* Huh, oh um..yeah. I love you too John-John.**_

_**John: *smiles a little* Bye.**_

_**Randy: Yeah...bye..**_

_**John: *hangs up and look confused***_

_**Mike: What's wrong Johnny?**_

_**John: Nothing...nothing at all. *starts on his paper***_

_**Over to Randy's place. Randy finally hangs up and sighed. He was sitting on his bed in his room. Its about that time that he has to tell John the truth about him. He just hope that John would understand it. Randy was in too deep in thought to noticed that two pair of eyes was watching him. Wade and Heath was looking at a confused Randy. Wade smiled as he took Heath's hand and walked away some so Randy won't hear them.**_

_**Wade: This is going perfectly. *talking low* **_

_**Heath: So what do you have in mind my evil lover?**_

_**Wade: Well, Randy is going to go and see John tonight to break him the news about him.**_

_**Heath: Yeah and where are you going at with this?**_

_**Wade: Randy is too messed up and he don't want to hurt John so he'll try to end things with John.**_

_**Heath: Go on..**_

_**Wade: So Randy will be here all depressed and sad and that's when you'll come in. You'll go and sweet talk him and you'll seduce him. **_

_**Heath: Like get him to have sex with me.**_

_**Wade: Yep and while you're doing that..I'll go and have a visit with Johnny boy.**_

_**Heath: * a little jealous* So you're going to have your way with John?**_

_**Wade: Babe, no one can ever replace you. I'm going to go and get rid of John.**_

_**Heath: But isn't he and Randy like connected now since Randy bit him? Randy will know that John is in trouble.**_

_**Wade: That's why i want you to get him to have his way with you cause he'll be into the sex that he won't know a thing about John's death.**_

_**Heath: *smiles evilly* I like the way you think baby.**_

_**Wade: *smirks and kisses Heath* While you have fun with Randy..*fixed Heath's shirt* I'm going to kill John Cena..just like how I killed Jonathan years ago. **_

_**Heath: *laughs* I remember that night. He did put up a fight until you killed him. I don't know how many more bites he could had took.**_

_**Wade: A snap of his neck did it in. Still this day, Randy has no clue about who killed his Jonathan and he'll never will. Tonight, John Cena will reunite with his ansester.**_

_**Heath: Yeah and then we don't have to deal with it until the next recarnation on John will show up.**_

_**Wade: That won't happen in no time soon.**_

_**Wade and Heath laughed and went to get ready for their plan tonight. Nightfall fell and both vampires prepared themselves. Randy took a deep breath as he watched the clock winding down to John's time to get off of work. At the bar, John fell into worry. He was thinking about the phone call earlier between him and Randy. Thank god business is slow tonight. John sighed and Kelly walked up to John.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kelly: Johnny?**_

_**John: Huh? *looks at Kelly* Oh..hey Kellz. *fall back into deep thought***_

_**Kelly: What's wrong?**_

_**John: *looks at Kelly* Nothing. *looks away* What makes you think something's wrong?**_

_**Kelly: Come on John. You have been like this since you came in. You completely ignored Eve, me, Mickie, Adam, Stephen and Drew. What's going on?**_

_**John: *sigh* Something is wrong with Randy. **_

_**Kelly: Is he hurt?**_

_**John: No..its just..he called me this morning and he was acting weird.**_

_**Kelly: How weird?**_

_**John: I don't know. He was zoned out and stuff. I'm starting to worry. **_

_**Kelly: Its probably nothing to worry about.**_

_**John: I can't help to worry. I love him and I'm afraid that he might think I'm not good enough..OMG that's it!**_

_**Kelly: That's what?**_

_**John: Its me! I did something wrong! I screwed up our relationship.**_

_**Kelly: John you have to be kidding me right? You didn't do anything.**_

_**John: That's might be it. I haven't did anything enough. I mean we only slept together once and maybe I didn't do enough.**_

_**Kelly: Ok John you're blowing this way out of perportion. You haven't done nothing wrong ok? You're jut paranoid like always.**_

_**John: I can't help it Kellz..I'm scared that I might lose him.**_

_**Kelly: You won't. He loves you. I can tell.**_

_**John: Maybe you're right.**_

_**Kelly: I am. Just relax ok. Everything is fine.**_

_**John: *smiles* Thanks Kellz. I'm going to go and do inventory. *leaves***_

_**Eve: *walks up to Kelly and kissed her* Thank you babe.**_

_**Kelly: No problem Evie. I'm just worried about John. He loves Randy even though he's a bloodthirsty creature..but..deep inside I know Randy won't hurt John.**_

_**Eve: Same here. *rubs Kelly's back* I trust Randy.**_

_**Kelly: Me too. *looks at Eve* Why Jomo have to do this to him? Randy has done nothing wrong and yet Jomo put Randy in this situation.**_

_**Eve: I don't know hun. Maybe Jomo feels as though that Randy shouldn't live as a lie and come clean to John.**_

_**Kelly: I understand that but he has no right in his business.**_

_**Eve: I know and you're right. John is a grown man and he can handle this on his own. He knows if he needs help...he got us.**_

_**Kelly: *nods***_

_**Later on, it was time John to get off. John hurried and clock out to get home. John hurried to his apartment to meet Randy. John walked down and seen Randy posted up by his door. Randy, out of instant, looks straight up in John's eyes. John's heart beat speeded up. Randy smiled a little cause he could hear John's heartbeat. John smiled and walked over to Randy. Randy looked at John and slowly placed his hand on John's cheek. John closed his eyes and leaned into Randy's touch. Randy smiled down at his lover. John opened his eyes and leans in to share a heated passionate kiss with Randy. The kiss lasted for a second and that one soft kiss felt like fire. Sparks lit in between them. John smiled.**_

_**John: I missed you. *whispered real low***_

_**Randy: *heard it* I missed you too John-John.**_

_**John: *smiles* **_

_**Randy: I need to talk to you.**_

_**John: *frowns* Um..ok. *pulls away to go in his apartment***_

_**Randy: *stands in the doorway. He wasn't allowed in***_

_**John: Um...are you going to stand there looking stupid or are you going to come in?**_

_**Randy: Am I allowed in?**_

_**John: *chuckled* Of course you are. Why wouldn't you be?**_

_**Randy: *steps in* Just a precaution. *shuts the door***_

_**John: Its ok. So anything to drink? *goes in his kitchen***_

_**Randy: Blood?**_

_**John: *peeks out* What was that?**_

_**Randy: Oh um..I mean..water. Please.**_

_**John: Sure. *grabs a bottle of water for him and Randy* So..*walks out and gives Randy his water* What do you want to talk about?**_

_**Randy: *sits on the couch and pats the seat next to him***_

_**John: *sits by Randy* What's wrong Rand?**_

_**Randy: *took hold of both of John's hands. They was so smooth to him* John-John, you know I love you from the bottom of my heart right?**_

_**John: *chuckles* That's a little too cheesy coming from you but yeah I know.**_

_**Randy: And you know that I won't hurt you in any shape or form right?**_

_**John: Yeah I know..Randy, what's the matter with you?**_

_**Randy: *sigh deeply* Johnny I...**_

_**John: Its me isn't it? *looks sad***_

_**Randy: What? *looks at John and John's expression killed him***_

_**John: *looks down* Its me. I know it Randy. You found someone else and you're here to end it. I understand. I thought you was special and I was really happy with you and if I'm not making you happy then...I understand..**_

_**Randy: John-John..*lift up John's chin to make John look at him. A tear escape John's eye* No..No baby..it isn't you. Its not you at all. You're perfect. Hell, you're beyond perfect.**_

_**John: Then...what is it?**_

_**Randy: *its was Randy's turn to be sad* Its...Its me...**_

_**John: *confused* I...I don't understand..**_

_**Randy: John...there is something about me that you should know but I don't think you can take it and you'll hate me for it.**_

_**John: What is it? Are you married? Have kids? **_

_**Randy: No to the both of those questions..**_

_**John: Then what is it? Tell me Randy.**_

_**Randy: *sigh* I'll show you.**_

_**John: Ok..**_

_**Randy stood up and move farther away from John. Randy took a deep breath as his fangs grew slowly, his muscles grew a little bigger and his eyes turned into their yellow eyes with black slits. John knew something is wrong with his lover so John stood up and placed a hand on Randy's shoulder.**_

_**John: Randy...you're scaring me. What is it..**_

_**Randy: *turned around in his vampire look and voice* I'm a vampire John!**_

_**John: *shock over took his body and on instant he jumped back away from Randy but his eyes haven't left his lovers as he backed up to a wall***_

_**Randy: Look at me John! I'm a monster! This! This is the real me!**_

_**John: *too shocked to respond***_

_**Randy: Say something John! **_

_**John: *still in shock***_

_**Randy: *went back to normal and sigh* This is why I didn't want to tell you. God Johnny, I wanted to be normal with a normal life when I met you. You made me happy and I kept this from you cause I didn't want to lose you. Now, I see that I just lost you. I hope you can find someone better than me to love you. I-I'm so sorry J...*turns around to leave***_

_**John:...wait...*low voice***_

_**Randy: *heard him and he stops***_

_**John: *finally gets up and slowly walks towards Randy*...look at me...*low voice***_

_**Randy: *didn't move***_

_**John: Please...Randy, please look at me..*in tears***_

_**Randy: *took a deep breath and turns and face John***_

_**John: *lift a hand up and place it on Randy's cheek***_

_**Randy: *let out a shaky breath, closed his eyes and embrace John's touch as he place his hand over top of John's***_

_**John:...I love you Randy...**_

_**Randy: *open his eyes and look at John* What?**_

_**John: You heard me. I love you...**_

_**Randy: How can you love me? I'm a monster. You should be running away from me and try to kill me.**_

_**John: And why the hell should I do that for? I-I can't do that to the man I love. **_

_**Randy: I'm not a man. I'm a creature.**_

_**John: Randy...you breath air, you sleep, you touch hell you do as much as I do so you're all man to me. I don't care if you're a vampire Randy. I love you for who you are. **_

_**Randy: *took John's hand and kissed it***_

_**John: Tell me...you're the one who bit me?**_

_**Randy: I'm sorry.**_

_**John: Its fine..trust me but..are my feelings for you are mine or cause you bit me?**_

_**Randy: 100% yours.**_

_**John: *nods* I love you Randy...I'm yours. I'm not going to leave you.**_

_**Randy: *smiles and kisses John deeply***_

_**John: *kisses back***_

_**Randy: *was in the kiss until a flashback between him and Jomo came back***_

_***flashback***_

_Jomo: That's what I thought. Randy, John is a wonderful guy. Fun to be with and he cares for people before himself and I be damned if I going to let anybody like you hurt him. *puts the book in his back pocket*_

_Randy: I won't hurt John._

_Jomo: But you are! You're lying to him about who you really are and keeping him the truth. Is that really fair? If you love him like you claim you do then you won't hesitate to tell him the truth._

_Jomo: I want my friend to be happy but I don't want to see him living in a lie like you. _

_Jomo: We'll see about that. *walks away from Wade and Heath and walked up to Randy* listen to my warning and if I find out that you hurt John, I would make sure I'll turn you into ash._

_***flash back ended***_

_**Randy: *sighed in the kiss and pulls away and look sad***_

_**John: What's wrong?**_

_**Randy: I-I can't do this..**_

_**John: What do you mean?**_

_**Randy: *talk low* I-I'm going to get you hurt...**_

_**John: Going to get me hurt? *confused* I don't understand Randy.**_

_**Randy: John, please. You have to understand that we can't continue..**_

_**John: A-Are you breaking up with me?**_

_**Randy: I'm so sorry John-John. I love you..my god I love you so damn much but..I'm going to get you hurt one day and..I can't have that. You mean so much to me that I can't get you hurt.**_

_**John: Randy please don't do this. *tearing up* I love you.**_

_**Randy: I love you too John-John but I have to do this for you. We-We can't see each other anymore.**_

_**John: You're breaking my heart here! *in tears***_

_**Randy: I'm sorry..it has to be this way. Your friend is right. I'm going to put you in danger one day and I can't have that.**_

_**John: My friend? Who? You said something to you?**_

_**Randy: It doesn't matter...but he's right. I'm just nothing but trouble for you. I'm so sorry Johnny. I hope you will find someone better one day. *kissed John's cheek* Goodbye. *turns to go on John's balcony***_

_**John: No Randy...wait! Please don't go!*goes after Randy***_

_**Randy: *gets on the balcony and released his wings***_

_**John: *stops* Randy please!**_

_**Randy: *looks back a John before he took off in the sky***_

_**John: RANDY PLEASE! *yells* NOOO! *falls on his knees and cries* Come back to me...RANDY!**_

_**Randy: *took a deep breath while flying and thinks* I'm sorry John-John but this is for your safty. I love you...*flies away***_

_**Not too far away Wade and Heath saw Randy flying away from John's place. Wade had a sicko smirk across his face as he looked at his lover Heath.**_

_**Wade: Its showtime!**_

_**Heath: *laughs* Time for my big role.**_

_**Wade: Remember destract him.**_

_**Heath: I won't fail you my love. *kissed Wade* See you back home and good luck.**_

_**Wade: You too babe.**_

_**Heath: *smiles and speeded back to their place before Randy***_

_**Wade: *smirks and headed to John's place but when he got there he saw a brokenhearted John Cena leaving his building* Fuck! Where is he going? I might have to follow him now. *Wade follows John***_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Back at the bar, the gang met up and had a after closing get together. **_

_**Eve: I hope John is ok.**_

_**Evan: Babe, he'll be fine. Trust me.**_

_**Eve: I do.**_

_**Kelly: But he did look down a bit. He thinks Randy is going to break up with him.**_

_**Jomo: Good. *Mickie, Eve and Kelly glared at him* What?**_

_**Kelly: That's horrible to say asshole.**_

_**Jomo: Look, I don't trust Randy.**_

_**Mickie: Jo, Randy haven't hurt John so why are you still on this?**_

_**Jomo: He bit John and he'll do it again.**_

_**Mike: Baby, listen to me...drop it! John and Randy are happy together so get use to it! *annoyed***_

_**Jomo: I know but I can't help how I feel.**_

_**Jack: We understand but its no business of ours and truthfully...you shouldn't have been snooping on Randy in the first place.**_

_**Jomo: He's my friend.**_

_**Sheamus: John isn't just only your friend.**_

_**Drew: He's friends of all of us.**_

_**Eve: Me and Mike knew John way longer than you have and not once we have been in John's business.**_

_**Adam: I hope everything is ok.**_

_**As soon as Adam said that, a crushed John Cena walked in the bar. His eyes was puffy and red from crying. Tear stains was down his cheeks. He was a mess. Eve looked at him and ran to him and hugged him. John broke down in Eve's arms.**_

_**John: He left me Eve...Randy dumped me. *crying***_

_**Eve: Shhh...I'm so sorry Johnny. *holds him tighter***_

_**Kelly: Why would he leave you? You haven't done anything.**_

_**Eve: What happened babe? *helps John and sat him down***_

_**John: You won't believe it but...Randy...he's...he's...**_

_**Jack: He's what?**_

_**John: He's a vampire...*The gang was quiet* Is anybody going to say something! *looks at Jomo* You was right! Are you happy now! **_

_**Jomo: *stays quiet***_

_**Mike: We don't have anything to say John.**_

_**John: None of you are shocked about this? *again the group was slient***_

_**Mickie: We know Randy is a vampire.**_

_**John: What do you mean you know?**_

_**Adam: *got up and went in a drawer and pulled out Randy's journal and tossed it to John***_

_**John: What is this? *picks it up***_

_**Drew: Look at it.**_

_**John: *looks through it* This is Randy's...where did you get it from?**_

_**Jomo: I got it.**_

_**John: *looks at Jomo***_

_**Jomo: I...snuck in Randy's house and found it. **_

_**John: You snuck in Randy's house? When?**_

_**Jomo: That day when you and him was at the bar and I told you what I thought. I followed you there and looked around.**_

_**John: *shocked* So...you couldn't keep your damn nose out of things? *pissed***_

_**Jomo: I'm sorry J.**_

_**John: A-Are you the one who talked to Randy?**_

_**Jomo: *nods***_

_**John: What the fuck did you say to him?**_

_**Jomo: I told him that if he really loved you he should tell you about himself or I would say something.**_

_**John: You blackmailed him? *angry***_

_**Jomo: I just wanted to make sure you're ok..**_

_**John: Fuck you Jo! Just becauce of you he left me! *snapped* Stay the fuck out of my love life! *looks at the gang* All of you! *walks away***_

_**Eve: John wait..**_

_**Evan: Let him be.**_

_**Mickie: *looks at Jomo* Its going to be a while until he forgives you. You know that right?**_

_**Jomo: Yeah...I screwed up.**_

_**John stormed out the bar. He didn't know that Wade was following him. Back at the bar everybody was still in shock at John's outburst. Jomo feeling bad for his doing. He knew that he shouldn't been in John's business.**_

_**Jomo: *sigh* I'm going to go and apologize. **_

_**Mickie: I don't think that's a good idea.**_

_**Eve: John is pissed so we should let him cool off.**_

_**Jomo: But..I need to apologize cause it was my fault. I just don't want to see him getting hurt cause of Randy.**_

_**Adam: We all don't but this is John we're talking about. He can handle himself.**_

_**Kelly: Poor John.**_

_**Jomo: That's it. I'm going to say sorry to him. *gets up***_

_**Mike: *gets up* I'm going too. I should cause I could break up the fight.**_

_**Jomo: *frowns* It won't be no fight.**_

_**Mickie: I should go too. **_

_**Adam: *nods* I'll lock up here.**_

_**Mickie: *kiss Adam* Be right back.**_

_**Eve: Call us to let us know what's happening.**_

_**Jomo: Lets go.**_

_**Jomo, Mike and Mickie went to John's place. John was sitting on his bed and fell in depression. All he could think about was **__his __**Randy. John didn't care if Randy was a vampire or not. He loved the man so damn much that it drove him crazy. He needed Randy. Randy was like his drug that he's addicted to and can't let go. Randy is his everything that John wanted. Instead of crying and moping, John was determand to get his man back..even it would kill him. John gets up and grabbed his keys and headed to the door. Once he swing his door opened there standing was Wade Barrett. Wade smiles at John while John returned a confused look as in why the hell, out of all people, that Wade is standing at his doorway.? Better yet, how did Wade knew where he lived? At this point John didn't care, he wanted his Randy back in his arms.**_

_**John: Yes Wade, what can I do for you? *in a bitter tone***_

_**Wade: Nothing much, just seeing are you ok.**_

_**John: I'm fine but if you can excuse me I have to..*tries to get pass Wade***_

_**Wade: *stops John* Hang on there bucko. I heard about the break up.**_

_**John: *gets depressed again* Yeah...**_

_**Wade: I'm sorry. Randy could be...complicated at times.**_

_**John: Its not that Wade. Its something Randy had told me and he thinks he's going to hurt me. **_

_**Wade: Want to talk about it?**_

_**John: Not really...**_

_**Wade: If you don't talk John..it will eat you alive.**_

_**John: I guess you're right..**_

_**Wade: I am...so lets go in and talk.**_

_**John: *sighs and sidestep to the side to let Wade in* Come on in.**_

_**Wade: *smirks* Thank you. *walks in* Nice place.**_

_**John: *shuts the door* Thanks. Um..help yourself to a seat and I'll get you something to drink.**_

_**Wade: I'm fine thanks. *sits on the couch* So tell me what happened.**_

_**John: I don't know. It might be too freaky and you'll might laugh at me and think I'm nuts. *sits in the single chair***_

_**Wade: Try me. *faces John***_

_**John: Well...comes to find out that...Randy..is a vampire.**_

_**Wade: *fake gasps* I have no idea. **_

_**John: You lived with him for how long and you haven't noticed? *suspisious***_

_**Wade: Randy always keeps it to himself alot. He always wanted to be alone and do things alone so I have no clue. But he's freegoing and more...more...**_

_**John: Happy?**_

_**Wade: Yes. He seems so happy around you. *thinks* Ugh! I need to kill him like now!**_

_**John: He makes me happy. I just don't know why would he think he going to get me hurt for? I trust him with my life and this happens!*tearing up* I miss him so much.**_

_**Wade: Its ok John. *goes up and hugs John***_

_**John: It hurts so much. *cries on Wade's shoulder***_

_**Wade: Shhh..everything is going to be fine. Things will get better. *his eyes turned Red and his fangs grew* The suffering will stop. *smirks evilly***_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Over to Randy's lair, Randy was in his room on his bed depressed. He could stop thinking about his Johnny but Randy knew John is in danger by being around him. If word got out that Randy is a vampire they would go after John for keeping the serect. Saying Randy is better off without John is a understatement. He misses the HELL out of his John-John. He misses his smile, he misses those perfect dimples, he misses those passionate blue eyes that Randy always be a sucker to get lost in them and he misses everything about John.. Why couldn't things be normal for him and John? Randy took a deep sad sigh as he put his head in his hands. Heath quietly watches Randy in his sorrow. Heath smiles as he unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt to make him more wantable. Heath checked himself before softly knocking on Randy's door. **_

_**Heath: Randy?**_

_**Randy: *look over his shoulder at Heath* **_

_**Heath: Can I come in?**_

_**Randy: *sighed and turn back around***_

_**Heath: *walks over and sat next to Randy* What's wrong?**_

_**Randy: Nothing.**_

_**Heath: You're lying. Come on Randy, you used to talk to me and Wade about anything so what's different now?**_

_**Randy: *sigh* Its John...**_

_**Heath: That human? What did he do to you?**_

_**Randy: Nothing..its that he's not safe around me. I'm going to put him in danger. I just know it. *sigh* But I miss him though.**_

_**Heath: Randy..*place a hand on Randy's leg* You didn't need him. **_

_**Randy: *looks at Heath* I didn't?**_

_**Heath: *shook his head* No. You have me and Wade. John is nothing but trouble for us. He was a poorly replacement for Jonathan. You thought he was but lets face it..John couldn't fill Jonathan's shoes.**_

_**Randy: You're right but *sigh sadly* I love John. If only Jonathan was still with me then I wouldn't be going through this right now.**_

_**Heath: Randy..you don't need John or Jonathan. You have me and Wade. Remember..*runs his hands slowly up in Randy's shirt to feel Randy's abs* the good times me, you and Wade had? You used o plow me through the bed when you was horny and upset that you need to take your anger out.**_

_**Randy: *smile a bit* I remember.**_

_**Heath: Remember..*moves his hands up to Randy's chest* After a fresh kill, we was so horny that we fucked each other covered in fresh blood. *smirks***_

_**Randy: Yeah...**_

_**Heath: Well then...*sits on Randy's lap* Lets rekindle our good times.**_

_**Randy: I don't know Heathie..I'm still broken up about John and..**_

_**Heath: *puts a finger over Randy's lips* Shhh. Forget about that human and lets get back on track. *moves his finger***_

_**Randy: What about Wade?**_

_**Heath: He's out and he wouldn't care cause he be joining us soon. Its just you and me right now..*pulls off Randy's shirt***_

_**Randy: But..**_

_**Heath: No buts Randy. Lets have fun like the good old days. *bends down and gave Randy a soft kiss***_

_**Randy: *slowly kisses Heath back***_

_**Heath: *smiles in the kiss and pulls away* You see no harm done.**_

_**Randy: Yeah..*smile small***_

_**Heath: *push Randy pack down on the bed then took off his own shirt* Lets get started sexy. **_

_**Heath bends down and started to make out with Randy. Back over John's place, John was still hugging Wade and Wade was about to sink his teeth down on John's neck but made a bad mistake as he slighty hissed. John slowly opened up his eyes as he heard the hiss and he shot up and look at Wade. Wade was in his vampire form and John jumps away from Wade.**_

_**John: What the hell! **_

_**Wade: What's the matter Johnny boy? Never seen a vampire before? *smirks***_

_**John: You too! So Heath is a vampire too?**_

_**Wade: Pretty much. Now John stop playing around. I'm getting hungry and I'm in no mood to play gaves with you.**_

_**John: Fuck you! *gets up to run to his door***_

_**Wade: *sighed and in a blink of a eye he was standing in front of John's door***_

_**John: *stops and backs up***_

_**Wade: I'm afraid that you're not going anywhere Cena. *walks towards him* You have a death wish and I'm here to grant it to you.**_

_**John: *backs up to his couch but falls over it trying to avoid Wade* Wade, don't do this..Randy won't like this.**_

_**Wade: *chuckled* Randy won't know cause as predicted right now he's having fun with Heath.**_

_**John: What do you mean by that, asshole?**_

_**Wade: I mean..right now...he's fucking Heath's brains out.**_

_**John: *gasps in shock* No...No...Randy wouldn't hurt me like that. H-He loves me...**_

_**Wade: Oh yeah and then tell me this, you two are connected so how come he didn't sense you was in trouble and come to your rescue? Face it John, Randy is done with you and your time on this planet is just about over so if I was you I would start writting my will and face death like a man.**_

_**John: Fuck you!**_

_**Wade: *sigh* I warned you. *hisses and picks John up***_


	20. Chapter 20

_**John tries to fight out of Wade's grip. Wade was moving close to John's neck until John kneed Wade in his stomach. Wade doubled over and letting John go. John punched Wade across his jaw. Wade falls back and John made a dash to his kitchen. John grabbed a butcher knife and walked back in his living room. Out of nowhere, Wade tackled John on the ground and made John drop the knife. Wade and John started to wrestle around. Randy and Heath was still making out but at some point they got completely naked. Heath was on top of Randy still making out. Heath pulled away and slowly kissing down Randy's body. Randy moaned. Heath got to Randy's hard cock and smirked. He missed his times with Randy so he's going to show it. First he licked the head of Randy's dick to ge the leaking precum. Randy head flew back down on the bed. Heath chuckled and slowly slid Randy's stiff cock in his mouth. **_

_**Randy: *moaned* Fuck...**_

_**Heath: *bobs up and down***_

_**Randy: *hiss in pleasure and closed his eyes* Fuck John-John you're amazing!**_

_**Heath stops for a bit from Randy calling him John. Heath smirks and continues. Soon John will be nothing but a bad memory he thought. He continues to give Randy a mindblowing blowjob. John and Wade was still fighting. Wade was on top of John and tries to get to John's neck but John struggles to get Wade away from his neck. John took his finger and poke Wade in his eye. Wade hissed in pain and gets off of John. John grabbed the knife and stabbed Wade in his leg. Wade hissed in a pain again and John got up. As soon as John stood up, Wade tackled John again and they both fell through John's glass table. After Heath gave Randy a blowjob, Randy flipped them around and now he was on top of Heath. Randy was kissing on Heath's neck. Heath moaned as his hands was all over Randy's back. Randy started to nibble on Heath's neck and work his way down to Heath's chest. Heath smirks. Their plan was actualy working. He was getting his Randy back and John is going to die. Heath got more turned on by this thought as his cock twitched from excitement and Randy felt it. Randy started to laugh so did Heath. Both John and Wade slowly gets up and Wade uppercuts John and John fell back and landed hard on his back. John winced in pain.**_

_**Wade: *walk up to John* I'm tired of this game!**_

_**John: *glanced over and seen a large piece of sharp glass* So am I!**_

_**Wade: Lets end this!**_

_**John: *smirks* Ladies first!**_

_**Wade hissed and jumps up. John moved out the way and Wade landed face first on the ground. John gets up and grabs the glass. Wade gets up and John launched the glass towards Wade's heart. Wade blocks it and held John's wrist so it won't stab him. John anger started to give him some strength so he slowly tries to get the glass to Wade's heart. Wade hissed and knees John. John strength gave out and Wade twisted John's arm and made John stab himself. John gasps in pain. While Randy was kissing down to Heath's abs, a sharp pain hit Randy in his abs. Randy hissed in pain.**_

_**Heath: What's wrong Randy? *he knew by John and him connected that Randy could feel John's pain. He need to think something up and fast***_

_**Randy: Fuck! *grabs his stomach* Where did that come from?**_

_**Heath: Uh...you must had twisted wrong. *smiles innocently***_

_**Randy: *nods slowly* Yeah..I must had.**_

_**Heath: Now please continue where you left off at. *smirks***_

_**Randy: *smirks* Impacient little bitch aren't we?**_

_**Heath: Always so please continue.**_

_**Randy continues to kiss on Heath's abs. John gasps in pain as he backs up to a wall. Wade walked over and pulled the glass out. Wade gave John a sick and twisted smirk as Wade started to stab John with the glass over and over again. John screamed out in a painful scream. Randy hissed in pain as the pain he felt got worse. He stop for a bit and Heath started to get worried. He and Wade never thought about how connected they was. Heath had to get Randy mind off of it. **_

_**Heath: Randy just please continue.**_

_**Randy: Heathie, something is wrong...*held on his abs***_

_**Heath: Randy you bend your body wrong. You'll heal up. Trust me..Wade did the same thing.**_

_**Randy: Really?**_

_**Heath: Yeah. So *pulls Randy down* please I'm dying for one of your blowjobs. *smirks***_

_**Randy: *smirks* Horny little thing.**_

_**Heath: that's me. *smirks***_

_**Randy gave Heath a short kiss before going down to Heath's cock. Randy stroke Heath slowly and leaned foward toward's Heath's cock. Wade stop stabbing John as he toss the glass away. John was in tears. This was the end for John. Wade took two fingers and coat them with John's blood. Wade lick his fingers clean.**_

_**Wade: Mmmm...taste so damn good. Just like Jonathan's. **_

_**John: *starts to cough up blood***_

_**Wade: *smiles* You're Jonathan through and through. You put a good fight kid but..the end is here for you. Nice knowing you kid.**_

_**Wade tilted John's head to expose John's neck. Wade hisses and thrust his fangs down in John's neck. John screamed out in pain. Randy was so close to slide Heath's dick in his mouth but a sharp pain hit his neck. Randy hissed and shot up holding his neck. Heath look all panicly as Randy hissed in anger. Wade was draining John. John body was twitching as he slowly glides down on the floor with Wade not letting John go. Randy kept holding his neck as the pain got worse. **_

_**Heath: Randy...**_

_**Randy: Make the pain stop! *hiss in anger***_

_**Heath: Randy.I..I'm sorry..**_

_**Randy: What's happening to me Heathie? I don't know what's..*Randy stops and thinks. One thing came to mind* OMG Johnny!**_

_**Heath: Randy hang on.**_

_**Randy: John's in trouble! I should had known! *hurries and puts his clothes on***_

_**Heath: Randy wait a minute..**_

_**Randy: I can't! I have to go. *got dressed, grew his wings and flew out his window***_

_**Heath: Randy! *runs to his window* Fuck! Wade hurry up!**_

_**Wade gasps for air as he pulled away from John's neck. John wasn't moving. Wade was proud of his kill. He smiled and left John for dead. Minutes after Wade left, Randy flew through the window. He looked around and John's apartment was a mess. Randy started to panic. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to his John-John so he started to look around.**_

_**Randy: John-John? *looks around* John-John, where are you?**_

_**Randy search high and low. He was making his way into the living room and he stopped as he seen something. He seen a hand around the corner of a wall. Randy's heart dropped as he thought on who's hand it might be. Randy slowly walked around the corner. Once Randy got there he gasps and covered his mouth. Just as he feared..it was his John-John. Lifeless against the wall and bleeding. Randy broke into tears. He was stupid. Why did he leave John? Why? Randy kneeled down to John and held him close.**_

_**Randy: No..No! John-John...wake up! *in tears* Wake up! Please don't leave me! *Randy checked John's pulse* Yes..he's still alive. Oh god John-John...I'm so sorry! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Jomo, Mike and Mickie came to John's apartment with everybody else. The whole gang decided to be with John during his tough time.**_

_**Eve: He'll probably don't want all of us near him.**_

_**Adam: Yeah but we're his friends and we want to be there for him.**_

_**Mickie: Poor J. I hope he isn't too angry at us. Even tho its Jo's fault. **_

_**Jomo: Thanks Micks. Like I already know that.**_

_**Mike: I told you to leave it alone but you kept on Jo. You're going to fix this.**_

_**Jomo: I will.**_

_**Kelly: OK we have to cheer him up somehow.**_

_**Drew: Get him back with Randy.**_

_**Sheamus: Randy could be anywhere by now.**_

_**Kelly: We have to find him.**_

_**Eve: maybe Jo knows where he is.**_

_**Jomo: I'm not going back to his place.**_

_**Evan: That didn't stop you before didn't it?**_

_**Jack: Lets not fight. We need to help John. *got to John's door* You think he'll answer it?**_

_**Eve: *sigh and knocks on the door* John? *no answer* Johnny..honey..its us. Please open the door sweetheart. *still no answer* Fine. *reaches in her purse***_

_**Mickie: What are you doing, Eve?**_

_**Eve: *keep on searching her purse* John, Mike and I gave each other spare keys to keep watch on our homes. *pulls out the key***_

_**Adam: Smart...very smart.**_

_**Eve: *unlocked the door and walked in* Johnny? Johnny we're...*sees Randy holding a bloody John* OMG! *screams***_

_**The rest of the gang ran in behind Eve and gasps at the sight. Randy looked up from John to the gang with tears in his eyes. Jomo, Mike, Drew and Sheamus pulled Randy away from John as Evan, Jack and Adam went and check on John. Kelly, Eve and Mickie was in tears.**_

_**Adam: He's barely breathing..*looks at Randy* What the hell did you do to him?**_

_**Randy: I didn't do anything! I would never hurt John. I love him too much to even do that to him! *snaps as the tears came down freely***_

_**Jomo: Are you sure you didn't use him for a quick meal? *angry***_

_**Randy: Fuck you! *yells in Jomo's face* You know in damn well I wouldn't do this to him! **_

_**Jomo: Then how did this happen to him! Besides you supposed to protect him! Now I guess you're a lousy protector. *yells in Randy's face***_

_**Randy: *pushed Jomo down* THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU ASSHOLE!**_

_**Jomo: MY FAULT! **_

_**Randy: I HAD TO END THINGS WITH JOHN BECAUSE OF YOU! WE WAS HAPPY TOGETHER UNTIL YOU HAD TO PUT YOUR FUCKING NOSE IN OUR BUSINESS! WHY COULDN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT JOHN AND I ARE IN LOVE TOGETHER! HUH!**_

_**Jomo: BECAUSE..**_

_**Randy: BECAUSE WHY?**_

_**John: *sighed* Mike told me that John got hurt in his last relationship. He was hurt pretty bad. His ex used him and got John to thinking that he loved him.**_

_**Randy: Then what happened?**_

_**Mike: John found his ex lover in his bed with someone else. John was crushed. He gave this man everything he wanted.**_

_**Eve: John then stop dating and been single for the rest of his life. **_

_**Randy: So you thought I would use John?**_

_**Jomo: When I found out about you being a vampire and I read your journal and saw Jonathan..I thought you would only like John cause he looks like Jonathan.**_

_**Randy: *sigh* Just because John looks like Jonathan that doesn't mean I love John cause of that. John and Jonathan is two different people. Jonathan was a stuck up kid but John..he's outgoing and so..energetic. He's much more fun to be around than Jonathan but I do love Jonathan but..my heart belongs to John. Trust me. I would never hurt him.**_

_**Jomo: *nods***_

_**Adam: Guys, I'm glad that you're making up but John is barely breathing. We need to get him to a hospital. **_

_**Randy: Right. *walks over and picks up John* I'll take him cause I much faster and you all meet us there. *walks over to the balcony***_

_**Jomo: Randy hang on..*walks up to him* I'm sorry. I know you don't mean harm to John but I..**_

_**Randy: Save it for later. We need to get to the hospital fast. *Jumps down from the balcony, lands on his feet and made a dash to the hospital* Hang on my love...please...hang on for me.**_

_**While Randy took John to the hospital, Wade and Heath was still in Randy's room. Heath was still naked in Randy's bed as Wade angrly paced back and forth in front of Heath.**_

_**Wade: So let me get this straight...Randy felt everything?**_

_**Heath: *sighed* For the millionth time, Whatever you was doing to John, Randy felt every pain you gave to John. I tried to keep him here but he made a flight to John's place. How come we didn't figure how connected they was?**_

_**Wade: *stops* Its a lot of ways a vampire is connected to their mate. We just assumed what it was. **_

_**Heath: Yeah..**_

_**Wade: *sighs* No matter. John should be dead by now.**_

_**Heath: What if he survived?**_

_**Wade: *laughs* I highly doubt that. I drained him plus he was bleeding to death. No chance in hell.**_

_**Heath: Now we got John out the way but now we might have to deal with a depressed vampire name Randy Orton.**_

_**Wade: We'll deal with him when that time comes but right now..*looks up and down at Heath* Lets celebrate. *smirks***_

_**Heath: *smiles* Lets..**_

_**Wade and Heath went to celebrate. The gang finally arrived at the hospital. They seen Randy sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Eve and Mickie sat next to each side of Randy and gave him some comfort. Kelly gave Randy a light hug.**_

_**Kelly: How is he? *whispers so low only Randy could have heard***_

_**Randy: I don't know Kelly..they're checking him now.**_

_**Kelly: You heard me?**_

_**Randy: Um..yeah. Its a special thing us vampires can do.**_

_**Jomo: He'll pull though..I just know it.**_

_**Randy: I hope so...I can't lose him.**_

_**Eve: None of us can.**_

_**Mike: My best friend...*shakes his head in sadness***_

_**Jack: Be strong Mike.**_

_**Evan: Yeah Mikey. Like Jo said, He'll pull through and be up and walking in no time and we'll going to find this monster who did this to him and kill it.**_

_**Drew: Ok little one that was a little too dark for you.**_

_**Evan: Please you and I both know that we all want revenge for Johnny.**_

_**Sheamus: Evy is right. Sweet revenge is the best thought right now.**_

_**Drew: Oh babe...*shake his head***_

_**Adam: No the best thought is John right now.**_

_**The gang sat quietly. Hours went by and John's doctor came up. The gang got up but Randy remained seated. He was afraid of the outcome. He barely feel John's presence. **_

_**Mickie: So...how is he doc?**_

_**Doctor: Are you all here for John Cena?**_

_**Eve: We're his family.**_

_**Doctor: *sigh and took off his glasses and look back at the group* I have bad news. Mr. Cena had lost a lot of blood and his wounds was too severe to be healed. I'm sorry but he won't make it. *the gang gasps* I'm afraid that he'll be dead in a few minutes.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Adam: *Mickie cried and he held him close as Evan held Eve and Kelly close* Can we say goodbye then?**_

_**Doctor: Of course. *walks away***_

_**Mike: *punched the wall***_

_**Jomo: *hung his head low in sadness* I'm so sorry.**_

_**Drew: This is fucked up.**_

_**Sheamus: Poor Johnny.**_

_**Jack: A dark day dawned on us. **_

_**Evan: *cries with the girls***_

_**Eve: No Johnny...*crying***_

_**Kelly: *crying* He can't die..he just can't..**_

_**Eve: *nods sadly* I know Kellz. I know babe. Lets go and see him one more time. Lets go Randy. *looks at Randy's empty seat* Where is Randy?**_

_**The gang looked around for Randy. Randy was standing in he corner in John's room. He watches John taking his last breath. Randy slowly walked up next to John's bed and took his hand. John was cold to his touch. Randy took John's hand next to his lips and kissed his knuckles then bend down and kissed John's forehead.**_

_**Randy: *whispers* I'm so so fucking sorry John-John. I shouldn't had left you. I promised to protect you and I broke that promised. God, why are you doing this to me? I need you John-John. *kissed John's cheek* I love you. Go with peace my love...*buried his head in John's neck and cried softly***_

_**The gang slowly came in and watched Randy. Kelly walked over and place a hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy looked up to Kelly with moist eyes.**_

_**Randy: I'm sorry..I didn't want you to see me like this.**_

_**Kelly: Its ok. You let your emotions out. I'm not going to judge you. Hell, none of us are.**_

_**Randy: *turn back around and lay his head on John's chest and cried***_

_**Jomo: *wiped a tear as he held Mike close to him***_

_**Mike: its not fair...Its just not fair...*cries on Jomo's shoulders***_

_**Jomo: I know baby..I know.**_

_**Eve: Goodbye Johnny..*kissed John's forehead and breaks down***_

_**Evan: *walked up to Eve* Come on babe. *slowly lead Eve away***_

_**Mickie: *walked up to John with Adam* He looks peaceful even after the attack. *cries and hugs Adam***_

_**Adam: *holds Mickie tight***_

_**Jack: I wish we could do something.**_

_**Sheamus: *holds Drew close as Drew lay his head on Sheamus's shoulder* But what? Its nothing we can do.**_

_**Randy: *stops crying and sits up* Yes..there is.**_

_**Kelly: *wipe her eyes* How?**_

_**Randy: I'm a vampire right. I could save him only one way how..**_

_**Drew: How?**_

_**Randy: *took a deep breath* I could...I could change him.**_

_**Eve: You mean turn him into a vampire?**_

_**Randy: *nods***_

_**Mike: No..*shook his head* No John wouldn't want that.**_

_**Kelly: John wouldn't want to die neither.**_

_**Adam: This is crazy.**_

_**Sheamus: Do we really want to be selfish and bring John back to life as a monster?**_

_**Randy: *look at Sheamus***_

_**Sheamus: Not that you're one Randy.**_

_**Jomo: I think we should let him go.**_

_**Eve: No! I'm going to be selfish! I want my Johnny back! I don't care if he comes as a vampire I just want him back! *snaps***_

_**Evan: Evie..**_

_**Eve: No don' do that shit Evan! Don't you say it. I know I'm thinking clearly. I want my Johnny back damn it! *yells and look at Randy* Do it..**_

_**Jack: We should at least think about this..**_

_**Mickie: Jack is right. We should think about this.**_

_**Eve: I'm tired of talking and thinking! I..**_

_**John's heart moniter went flat. The gang gasps.**_

_**Eve: *yells at Randy* DO IT NOW!**_

_**Randy grew his fangs and sank them into John's neck. A couple of minutes Randy came up for air. The gang didn't watch Randy bite into John cause they wasn't ready for that.**_

_**Randy: It should take a couple of minutes...just hope it wasn't too late.**_

_**The gang sat down and watch John to see if he'll wake up. Minutes came by and no movement from John. The gang held their heads down. It was too late. The nurse walked in and checked John's pulse. She shook her head as she pulled the sheet over John's body. Eve couldn't take it no more so she left the room. The gang slowly leaves the room. Randy was left behind. He was crushed. He lost his John-John. He was hell bent to get whoever killed his lover. He kissed John's head once again before leaving. Moments as the gang left, the doctor pronounced John's death and got the transporter to take John's body to the morgue. When he got there the morgue attendant was checking his clipboard.**_

_**Transporter: Hey mac, you got a fresh one here. *pushes John's body in***_

_**Attendant: Place him over here.**_

_**Transporter: *pushes John's body over to him***_

_**Attendant: *lift the sheets off of John and checks him. John's body was pale and his lips was blueish purple* Young male..age between early or mid 20's. Damn he was so young. What's his name?**_

_**Transporter: Name John Cena.**_

_**Attendant: *puts a tag on John's toe* I'll check him after my lunch break.**_

_**Transporter: Dude, I can't see how you can eat while working around dead bodies. *grossed out***_

_**The attendant and the transporter laughed and the transporter leaves. The attendent put John's information in the computer. After that he sat down and gets on his cell phone.**_

_**Attendant: Dude, ready to go out tonight and get some hookers? *laughs* I know I can't wait...I should be off after I check this body...I know but the money is good...I know right?...*laughs***_

_**The Attendent had his back turned away from John's body. The attendent was too busy in his conversation that he didn't noticed that John sat up slowly. John pulled the sheet off of him. John opened up his eyes and they was green with red slits. John looked around to scan his surroundings until his evil eyes landed on the attendant. John grew hungry as he hissed mincely and low. While the attendent still had his back turned, John got off the table slowly and quietly. John was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. John made his way towards this prey as his fangs grew. John revealed his sharp fangs as his mouth began to moist as he got closer to his prey.**_

_**Attendent: Yeah I got that bitch to get on her knees...hell yeah dude she was the best. I...**_

_**The attendent couldn't finish his line cause John grabbed his head, tilted and bit down on his neck. The attendent screamed in pain as John pressed his fangs down even harder. John drained the life out of the poor helpless man as John tossed his body onto the ground. John rolled his head as his neck cracked from being stiff. John eyes was still in their evil form. He smirked in satification and wiped his mouth. John walked out the morgue as monster...or something more evil.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**The gang was at the bar quiet. Its like a part of them is gone. The sadden loss of their friend..no...brother fell down heavy on them. They remained quiet until Eve broke down. She put her head on the table and cried. Kelly was in tears as she rested her head on Eve's shoulder. Evan held Eve close to him. Drew buried his head in Sheamus's neck. He was too tough to show his tears. Adam and Mickie remained quiet as Jack held Evan's hand. Jomo felt guilty as Mike was angry.**_

_**Kelly: I can't believe he's gone. *cries***_

_**Sheamus: I can't believe it neither Kells.**_

_**Jack: Too soon. *shook his head sadly***_

_**Evan: Not even Randy could had saved him.**_

_**Adam: It was too late Evy. **_

_**Evan: If only he would had stayed here...*stops and looks down***_

_**Jomo: *whispers*...its my fault.**_

_**Mickie: *looks at Jomo* Jo...**_

_**Jomo: Mickie, I was the one who broke up John and Randy. If...If..Randy was still with John...John would still be alive.**_

_**Mickie: Jo...its wasn't..**_

_**Eve: *stops Mickie* Stop right there Mickie. *upset and looks up at Jo with evil eyes* This IS all his fucking fault!**_

_**Mickie: Eve..**_

_**Eve: NO! *stands up and walks over to Jomo and slaps the spitfire out of him* You son-of-a-bitch! If you would stay out of their fucking busniess then John would be still alive! **_

_**Kelly: *shocked* Evie...**_

_**Eve: Not now Kelly!**_

_**Evan: Baby please calm down.**_

_**Eve: No Evan..this asshole here killed my best friend! *glares at Jomo***_

_**Mike: Eve, you can point fingers all you want to but that wouldn't do anything.**_

_**Eve: How could you take up for this bastard?**_

_**Mike: I'm not. I'm super pissed at Jomo but its too late now.**_

_**Jomo: Look guys..I'm so sorry ok?**_

_**Eve: Sorry? Sorry isn't going to bring John back! You ARE sorry you...you...**_

_**Drew: Ok Eve..I think all the insults in the book goes to Jomo right now.**_

_**Jomo: *looks down***_

_**Evan: I have been thinking..**_

_**Adam: About?**_

_**Evan: How and who killed John?**_

_**The gang all looked at each other. They never knew how or who killed John. Speaking of John, the newly vampire John was walking down a abandoned highway. His powers hasn't develop yet. While he was walking a truck was driving up behind him. The driver was singing along with the radio until he seen a man in a hospital gown walking up the road.**_

_**Driver: What the hell?**_

_**The driver pulls over but John hasn't stop walking. The driver got out the truck and walk up behind John.**_

_**Driver: Hey...mister. Are you lost?**_

_**John: *stops and took a couple of sniffs. His eyes glared as he cocked his head to the side towards the guy***_

_**Driver: Are you ok sir? Do you need a ride home or back to the hospital?**_

_**John: *faced forward and smirks. He hissed low and deadly***_

_**The guy didn't see it coming. John spinned around and hissed as he jumped on the man. The man screamed and fell behind the trees. The man voice died down as John hissed in satification after kill. By instant, John stripped out of his hospital gown and put on the man's clothes. It fit perfectly. John walked from the trees and started to walk but stopped. He turned and seen the truck and on instant again he hopped in the truck and drove down the road. The gang tries to figure out what happened with John bu didn't come up with anything.**_

_**Eve: Ok John didn't do anything and he's innocent but why?**_

_**Mickie: And who?**_

_**Adam: This is harder than we thought.**_

_**Kelly: Do you think you know about it? *looks at Jomo***_

_**Jomo: *looks at Kelly* No...no nothing.**_

_**Mike: For fuck sakes John! No more lies! What do you know! *snaps at Jomo***_

_**Jomo: I don't know NOTHING! *snaps as tears fell out his eyes* I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T!**_

_**Adam: Ok enough guys! Blaming each other won't solve anything.**_

_**Sheamus, Jack and Drew nods.**_

_**Kelly: Guys...where is Randy?**_

_**The others looked at each other. Where was Randy? John finally pulled up to his apartment. John got out and walked onto the curb. He looked up at the balcony that the curtians was flapping in the air. He knew that it was his apartment so on instants, he bend down and jumped up and laned on his balcony. John gets up and walked in. He looked around and the place looked as the same since his attack. John sniffed around and all he could smell is blood. His blood. John looked some more and some fainted memories flashed in his head. All that he remembers that Randy left him and Wade came to his place. After that it was a blur. It was pissing John off. As he sat there and thinks about it a scent came and slapped him acrossed his face. His eyes widen open at the smell. He knew that smell anywhere. Randy Orton. John hissed and on instants again he hid in the closet. Randy walked up to John's apartment building. He wanted to be alone. He lost his love of his life...again. Randy sighed and slowly crawls up the building to John's apartment. Randy jumped over the railing and slowly looks in. He took a deep breath and walked in. The place was untouched. He walked in and look at the wall where he found his John-John then he looked over to the bed where his John-John was losing his life. Randy walked over and seen a photo of John on his nightstand. Randy picked up the picture and smiled.**_

_**Randy: I already miss you John-John. I love you always.**_

_**While Randy was looking at the picture, the closet door opened quietly. John, still in his evil form, looking at Randy Orton. John remembered Randy leaving him. John got angry as he hissed deadly at his former lover. John was about to spring in for a attack.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Randy's eyes widen up. A scent had swept across his nose. A familiar scent. Randy looked over at the closet and saw John's shirts. Randy walked over to John's closet. He took hold of one of John's shirts. Randy took a deep breath and it still had John's scent on it. Behind Randy, John was hanging upside down from the ceiling. John dropped down quietly and stood up behind Randy. John was just about to attack Randy until they both head a key slide into the keyhole. Randy looked at the door but felt a draft behind him. He turned and looked but nothing was there. Eve walked through the door and jumped a little when she saw Randy.**_

_**Eve: Oh I'm sorry. I thought...*low voice***_

_**Randy: *looks at Eve* Its ok. *puts the shirt back* What are you doing here?**_

_**Eve: Um...I'm here to clean up the apartment. *drop her purse on the couch***_

_**Randy: Why? Its not like John...*stops and sigh***_

_**Eve: I-I know but John hates his place look like a mess so I'm going to straighten up. It would help me get through the loss of him. *blinks some tears away as she went to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies***_

_**Randy: I can help you..if you need it.**_

_**Eve: *walks out the kitchen* It would be nice.**_

_**Randy nods. Eve started to clean the living room while Randy got started in John's bedroom. Randy was making up John's bed. He changed the sheets cause it had John's blood on it. Randy was just about to finished with John's room until he hear Eve in the living room crying. Randy walked in and seen Eve wiping down the blood stained wall crying. Randy walked over to Eve and place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and hugs Randy while she cried. Randy wrap his hands around her. Wade and Heath was still at Randy's place. Heath was pacing back and forth and Wade was on the couch watching his lover stress out for nothing. Wade sighed heavy.**_

_**Wade: Heath! Could you please sit down? You're starting to annoy me.**_

_**Heath: I can't! *continues to pace back and forth* you killed John...**_

_**Wade: You mean we killed John.**_

_**Heath: Oh no! You killed him not me. *looks at Wade in shock* **_

_**Wade: You was just in part of it too.**_

_**Heath: Randy will kill us!**_

_**Wade: No he won't. He won't know that we did it. Hell, til this day he still have no clue that it was us that killed his beloved Jonathan.**_

_**Heath: *sighed and sat on the couch beside Wade* **_

_**Wade: You remember that day, love?**_

_**Heath: How could I not? **_

_**Wade: It was the best day for us. I remember like it was yesterday...**_

_***flash back* **_

_200 years ago before Virgina was now it was a quiet little town filled with town folks in a little town village. At one particular barn house a young man was loading up his wagon for his trip. His horse was going crazy for a bit._

_Jonathan: *walks over to calm his horse down* Calm down girl. Its ok._

_Randal: *walked over to Jonathan* What's wrong with her?_

_Jonathan: I don't know. Midnight never act like this before._

_Randal: It might be nothing._

_Jonathan: Yeah. You might be right._

_Randal turned Jonathan around and kissed him. Jonathan smiled into the kiss and held Randal close to him. It was Randal's turn to smile in the kiss. _

_Jonathan: *pulled back* I love you Randal._

_Randal: I love you too Jonathan. _

_Jonathan: Are you sure you don't want to go with me? I mean my family misses you._

_Randal: I love too but I have to stay here. I mean I have lots to do with the town's council._

_Jonathan: OK then._

_Jonathan walked Midnight out the barn and hooked her to the wagon. Randal put the last bag in the wagon. They embrased each other once more and gave each other that special kiss. _

_Randal: *pulled away* Be careful. Have a nice trip. Come home to me and I love you._

_Jonathan: I love you too and I will come back home to you. I mean I have to cause we're getting married in a couple of weeks. *smiles*_

_Randal: I know._

_Jonathan: Well..best to be hitting that dusty old trail._

_Randal: *kissed Jonathan once more* I love you so much. Have a nice trip._

_Jonathan: I love you too and I will._

_Jonathan hopped on the wagon and signaled Midnight to pull away. Randal watched his lover leave and not noticing that it would had been his last. Jonathan took the long trail to his family home in the next town. He stop a couple of times to eat, feed Midnight, take a nap and gave Midnight a rest. One night on the trail, Jonathan lit a candle torch to light their way through the trail. It was dark and foggy. Jonathan didn't like it but he wants to keep going to get out of the forest so they could rest for the night._

_Jonathan: *whistled* Its so dark and foggy, Midnight._

_Midnight: *neighs*_

_Jonathan: You might want to slow down Midnight. We don't want you to hit something or fall in a ditch._

_Midnight slowled her speed. Jonathan was looking around the creepy place. He seen the yellow eyes of owls in the trees and he was postitive that he seen bats then birds. He wasn't afraid its just the stories that he heard about this forest creeped him out. While he was going down the path he saw a body laying up against a tree. It was a red-headed man who was shaking in fright. Jonathan, who's a big kind-hearted man stopped in front of the man._

_Jonathan: Hey stranger..._

_Heath: *looks up at Jonathan* _

_Jonathan: You need a ride?_

_Heath: *nods*_

_Jonathan: Where your'e goin' stranger?_

_Heath: *low voice* Cromwell._

_John: Cromwell? *smiles* Well you're in luck cause that's where I'm goin'. Hop in the back and lets get out of this damn forest._

_Heath hops in the back of the wagon and John got Midnight to move. _

_Jonathan: So why was you're out in this forest all alone?_

_Heath: I been ditched out here by my friends._

_Jonathan: That sucks. Jonathan is the name by the way._

_Heath: Heath._

_Jonathan: Well nice to meet you Heath. *smiles*_

_Heath nods. He looked around the forest until he saw those familar red eyes. Heath nods and urned his attention back to Jonathan. The ride was quiet until a tree fell in front of the wagon. It spooked Midnight and she started to gallop faster. Jonathan tried to calm her and slow her down but he couldn't. She ran as fast as she can. When she turned the corner, the wagon wheel broke off and the wangon flipped over. Jonathan fell against a tree and he watched Midnight disappered in the fog. He was alone._

_Jonathan: Midnight come back! *he screamed then sighed* Now what? *he looked around the destroyed wagon and tries to gather some of his things* I wish Randal was here with me. *he sighed the gasps* Heath? *he starts to look around* Heath, where are you? _

_While Jonathan was looking around for Heath, a man in a dark long trench coat was walking up to Jonathan. The man stepped on a twig. Jonathan eyes wide open. He let out a deep breath of relief._

_Jonathan: *chuckled* Heath I was scared that something happened to you. Look, we're in a tight bind right now and if we stay close that...*turns around and saw the man as Jonathan's face fell* Y-You're not Heath..._

_Wade: No...but..*lift up his head and revealed his fangs and his read eyes* I'm your worse nightmare._

_Jonathan gasps and made a dash away from Wade. Jonathan ran deep in the woods and kept looking back to see if he was being chased. Jonathan collided with a hard frame. He looked up and seen it was Heath._

_Jonathan: Oh thank god! Heath, this man..um..something is chasing after me and..._

_Heath: *stayed quiet*_

_Jonathan: Heath?_

_Heath: *smirked evilly as he grabbed Jonathan*_

_Jonathan: Heath! What are you doing?_

_Heath: *turned Jonathan around*_

_Jonathan: *gasps when the man appered in front of him* Heath! Its him! Let me go!_

_Wade: *looks at Heath* Well done Heathie. *smiles*_

_Heath: *smiled back* Thanks baby._

_Jonathan: Baby? He's your lover? *shocked* I-I thought you was abandoned?_

_Heath: I lied._

_Jonathan: You lied to me?_

_Wade: yeah and so what?_

_Jonathan: Let me go! *tries to get free*_

_Wade: *gripped Jonathan's chin to make him sit still* Stop it! We don't like our dinner to be squarming._

_Jonathan: Dinner?_

_Wade and Heath's eyes turned red and their fangs grew. They both hissed in a evil way. Jonathan's eyes widen. Wade and Heath was about to bite down on Jonathan's neck but Jonathan stepped on Heath's foot. Heath hissed in pain and let Jonathan go. Jonathan punched Wade in his face and started to run. Wade and Heath recovered and started going after Jonathan._

_Jonathan: *screamed* Help me! Randal, please help me!_

_Wade: Randal can't help you now!_

_Heath and Wade took it into the trees as Jonathan still running. Jonathan looked back and saw them gone. He stopped and caught his breath. He didn't know that Heath dropped down behind him. Jonathan turned around and Heath grabbed Jonathan by his throat. Jonathan pried Heath hand off his throat and he kicked Heath in his stomach and tossed Heath into a tree. Jonathan was about to run again but Wade grabbed him by his throat and push him up against a tree._

_Jonathan: Let go! Randal! _

_Wade: *covered Jonathan's mouth* Shut up boy!_

_Jonathan: *scared to death*_

_Wade: *puts two fingers up to Jonathan's eyesight*_

_Jonathan: *looks at them*_

_Wade: *starts to slowly wave them around* _

_Jonathan: *follows Wade's fingers with his eyes*_

_Wade: Listen to my voice and only my voice. You'll do as I say...you're mine to control. *his voice was hypnotic*_

_Jonathan: *fell into a trance as he looked at Wade's fingers*_

_Heath: *watched Wade* What are you doing?_

_Wade: Shhh. *he continues to wave his fingers around until he moved his fingers further to the left*_

_Jonathan: *tiled his head to follow Wade's fingers*_

_Wade: *smirked and he walked up to Jonathan and sank his fangs down onto the exposed neck of Jonathan* _

_Jonathan: *gasps but didn't scream or try to fight Wade off*_

_Wade: *drank as much as he could*_

_Heath: *watched in delight*_

_Wade: *finally pulled up for air*_

_Jonathan: *slid down the tree*_

_Wade: That was good._

_Heath: Wouldn't he turn?_

_Wade: Yeah and he'll might go after us so lets make sure he don't._

_Wade walked up to Jonathan, grabbed Jonathan's head and twisted it until Wade heard a crack. Wade broke Jonathan's neck. Jonathan's body fell forward and hit the ground. Wade smirked and wiped his mouth. Heath walked up to Wade and kissed him before they left Jonathan's body in the woods._

_***End of flashback***_

_**Wade: *smirks* I remember that.**_

_**Heath: You was amazing baby.**_

_**Wade: I know. *he and Heath heard the door open and then slammed shut* Remember, Randy don't know a damn thing nor he will ever know.**_

_**Heath: Right.**_

_**Wade smiled and turned around. He had to step back cause him and Heath been taken in by shock. It wasn't Randy standing there. They was face to face with John Cena.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Wade: J-J-JOHN! *shocked* You're alive!**_

_**John: *stay quiet***_

_**Wade:B-B-But how?**_

_**John: *cocked his head to the side a little***_

_**Heath: Wade I thought that you..**_

_**Wade: *covered Heath's mouth* Me too. Randy said that you died in the hospital.**_

_**John: *looked at them then gazed his look over to the bookshelf***_

_**Wade: John?**_

_**John pushed in between them to get to the bookshelf. John ran his finger over the books as he was looking for something. His finger stopped at a book. He smirked and took the book over to the bookstand. He opened it up to a certian part. His eyes scanned through the page. Heath and Wade watched John.**_

_**Heath: What is he doing? *whispers to Wade***_

_**Wade: *shrugs* I have no clue but I'm going to find out.**_

_**Heath: Is that such a good idea?**_

_**Wade: Probably not but its worth a try.**_

_**Heath: Go ahead.**_

_**Wade: Ok. *walked up behind John* Hey John?**_

_**John: *still reading***_

_**Wade: John?**_

_**John read down to a interesting passage. He looked up and smirks. He cocked his head to the side towards Wade. Before Wade could say anything else, John turned and bit Wade in his neck. Wade was took by surprise and so was heath. John bit down hard and Wade hissed in pain. It was the most painful bite he witnessed. Heath tried to pry John off of Wade but John was too strong. After John got his fill, he drops Wade on the ground. Heath was next to Wade in a flash. John wiped his mouth and smirked. It worked. He started to rise from the ground. John laughed and flew out of the building.**_

_**Heath: *watched John then looked at Wade* Wade! Are you ok?**_

_**Wade: *snaps* Fuck no! That fucking bite hurts like hell! *grips his neck but the blood still was flowling down***_

_**Heath: *trying to compose himself from bitting Wade* I-I don't understand.**_

_**Wade: *ripped a piece of his shirt and covered his neck***_

_**Heath: You supposed to heal by know.**_

_**Wade: I know that but John's bite is different..wait a minute...how did John turn into a vampire? I made sure he died first.**_

_**Heath: maybe you did it too late and he was changing before you killed him.**_

_**Wade: *hissed in pain* Maybe so...god it hurts like hell.**_

_**Heath: Does he remember that you was the one who did this to him?**_

_**Wade: if he did, he would had killed us by now.**_

_**Heath: *nods and looks at the book* I wonder what he was reading. **_

_**Wade: go and check it out.**_

_**Heath: *nods. He gets up to the book and starts to read it.***_

_**Wade: So?**_

_**Heath: Wade...what happens when a vampire bites another vampire?**_

_**Wade: It all depends...why?**_

_**Heath: John bit you because to get his powers more developed.**_

_**Wade: *sigh* John is trying to become the strongest vampire.**_

_**Heath: He bit you but why he didn't bite me?**_

_**Wade: I don't know and you stay away from him.**_

_**Heath nods. Over to John's apartment, Randy and Eve was done cleaning up John's home. She was sitting on John's bed while Randy was leaning against the balcony's doorway looking up at the sky.**_

_**Randy: A storm is coming.**_

_**Eve: *chuckled a little* John loves the rain.**_

_**Randy: *glanced over to Eve* So do I.**_

_**Eve: You do? *looks at Randy***_

_**Randy: *ignores her while still watching the storm clouds ***_

_**Eve: *sighed as the doorbell rings* I'll get it. *gets up and opens the door***_

_**Kelly: hey babe. *kissed eve***_

_**Eve: Hi.**_

_**Evan: Hi baby. *kissed Eve***_

_**Eve: Hey sweetie.**_

_**Drew: hey. *tries to kiss Eve***_

_**Eve: *blocks Drew's mouth with her hand* Don't you even try it.**_

_**Drew: Ok. *laughs***_

_**Eve: *chuckles***_

_**Mickie: Hey girl. **_

_**Eve: hey Micks.**_

_**Mickie: We got pizza and beer.**_

_**Eve: Sweet.**_

_**Adam: *comes in with 3 boxes of pizza* Coming through hot!**_

_**Mike: *comes in with a case of beer* Hello.**_

_**Eve: hey guys.**_

_**Sheamus: Oh watch it laddie. *walks in***_

_**Eve: Well hello to you too.**_

_**Jack: Hi Evie.**_

_**Eve: hey Jack.**_

_**Jomo: Hey...*low voice***_

_**Eve: Whatever.**_

_**Jomo sighed. They all went in and started to eat. Jomo walked up to Randy and held up a slice of pizza to Randy. Randy looked at it and back up to Jomo.**_

_**Jomo: I hope your hungry.**_

_**Randy: *looked at the pizza again and back up to Jomo* Pizza sauce has garlic in it and human food is like disgusting to vampires. You should know that since you suppose to know about vampires. *a little cold to Jomo***_

_**Jomo: *sigh* look Randy I'm sorry.**_

_**Randy: *scolled at Jomo* Sorry won't bring John back to life. Sorry won't bring John back to me. Sorry won't fix your mistakes. So if I was you I would get the hell away from me or I'll be the sorry one.**_

_**Jomo: *sighed* Fair enough. *walks away***_

_**Mickie: Its quiet without John.**_

_**Evan: He was the life of the party.**_

_**Kelly: He always kept a smile on our faces.**_

_**Adam: That's John for you.**_

_**Jack: So anything about a funeral?**_

_**Eve: We have to talk to his parents.**_

_**Mickie: What parents? I thought they disowned him cause he was gay?**_

_**Eve: Yeah but still they have the right to..**_

_**The doorbell rung. The whole gang including Randy looked at the door. They was confused as who is at the door.**_

_**Eve: I wonder who that could be. *gets up to the door***_

_**Jack: Expecting company?**_

_**Eve; I don't think so. *opens the door***_

_**John was leaning on the doorway. He was all bandaged up like he was at the hospital. Eve eyes got wide open in shock.**_

_**John: Evie...*low sad voice***_

_**Eve: JOHN! **_

_**John: *hugs Eve* Evie..**_

_**Eve: *was too shocked to hug him back***_

_**Mickie: Who was it Eve...*seen John* OMG JOHN!**_

_**John: *looks up* Micks!**_

_**Mickie: *hugs john and helped him in with Eve* My god!**_

_**The gang seen John and gasps. Randy stood still in shock. He couldn't believe it. The gang all hugged John but Randy stood still.**_

_**Adam: Jesus John, we thought you was dead! *shocked***_

_**John: At first I was...then I woke up and saw a bunch of doctors hovering over me about to do a autopsy on me. I paniced. They took me back to my room and I just freaked out. I excaped the hospital and came straight here. **_

_**Kelly: *crying with happy tears* Its ok...**_

_**John: I'm sorry guys. I should had called.**_

_**Evan: You damn right you should. We could had got you out of there.**_

_**Drew: John, do you remember who did this to you?**_

_**John: *shook his head* No...sorry. I don't remember a damn thing.**_

_**Sheamus: As long as you're ok now.**_

_**John: Yeah I am.**_

_**Mike: I thought I would lose you buddy.**_

_**John; I'm sorry Mikey.**_

_**Mike: Its ok. *hugs John***_

_**Jomo: Johnny...**_

_**John: *looks up at Jomo. A spurg of anger came across John's eyes but he played it off* Jo.**_

_**Jomo: I'm sorry..please forgive me?**_

_**John: I think about it.**_

_**Jomo: Please?**_

_**John: *sigh* I guess so.**_

_**Jomo: *hugs John* Thank you.**_

_**John hugged Jomo back but he looked at Randy. Randy was still in shock. John moved away from Jomo and stood in front of Randy. They both looked into each other eyes like they was in their own world. Seconds felt like hours and hours felt like internity. Randy snapped out of his daze and hugged John. John hugged Randy back.**_

_**Randy: *low voice* I thought I lost you.**_

_**John: *low voice* Its ok Randy. I'm here.**_

_**Randy: I'm so so so sorry. I shouldn't had dumped you. I love you so much John-John. *low voice***_

_**John: Shhh..its ok Randy. *low voice while he rubs Randy's back***_

_**Randy: I-It hurted bad when I left you...and I'm so sorry. *low voice***_

_**John: *low voice* You don't have to worry no more. You'll never have to be in pain anymore. I mean..you'll be dead soon so you won't have to feel no more pain.**_

_**Randy: *eyes widen open* What...?**_

_**Randy looked up and John's eyes was in his evil mode the green eyes with red slits. Randy only gasps and before he knew it he was tossed out the window. The gang gasps and looked at John who's back was turned to them.**_

_**Eve: John! what the hell? *shocked***_

_**Adam: Why did you do what you did?**_

_**Kelly: John?**_

_**Mickie: 8walked up to John and touched his shoulder* Johnny...**_

_**John knocked Mickie's hand off of him as he turned and hissed at Mickie. Mickie and the gang screamed and backed up. Their John had became a monster. John fangs was on display and his eyes ment business. The girls gasps and the guys surrounded the girls. John cocked his head to the side but his eyes laid on Jomo. John points to Jomo.**_

_**John: You're next. *evil voice***_

_**Jomo: *scared and gulps***_

_**John: I'll be back for YOU. *laughs and jumps out the window***_

_**Randy: *landed on a car. He hissed in pain but John dropped over him. He held Randy down* John-John! What's happened to you?**_

_**John: Like you don't know. You left me Randy and now..I want my revenge by being the most powerful and the most dangerous vampire known to man. That means I can destroy you and put you out of your misery.**_

_**Randy: John-John..please don't do this! I'm begging you! *tries to move out of John's grip***_

_**John: *laughed* And why should I?**_

_**Randy: *low voice* I love you John-John...please...please don't do this...**_

_**John: *laughs again* You're pathetic Orton. The mighty Randy Orton is begging me not to hurt him. Guess what? *bends down close to Randy's neck* It...wasn't...good...enough.**_

_**Randy: JOHN NO!**_

_**John hissed and sank his fangs in Randy's neck. Randy gasps it was painful. John drank as he could and he felt himself getting stronger. After a while, John raised up and screamed on top of his lungs. He felt powerful. He looked down at randy who wasn't moving. The rain started to fall and a huge thunder sound echoed through the sky and flashes of lighting swept across the blacken sky. John glanced over the balcony where the gang watched what happened. It only took a second that one minute John was by Randy and the next he's in front of the gang floating in the air. The gang screamed and backed up in the apartment. John glided inside. Adam, Evan, Drew, Mike and Sheamus tried to stop him but he went through them like it wasn't nothing. He glided towards Jomo. Jomo backed up against the wall and now he was face to face with a evil John.**_

_**Jomo: John please I..**_

_**John: *look dead in Jomo's eyes***_

_**Jomo: *stopped talking. He was like in a trance***_

_**John: *John tilted his head to the side***_

_**Jomo: *did the same as he never left John's eyes***_

_**Eve: John stop! *tries to go to John***_

_**Mickie: *held Eve back with Kelly's help* Stop Eve. john will kill you.**_

_**Eve: He's going to kill Jomo!**_

_**Kelly: Its nothing we can do Evie...Jomo is a dead man. *looks away***_

_**John: *smirked and got into Eve's head* If you think about running over here, you're dead.**_

_**Eve: *gasps and started to cry***_

_**John: *leaned into Jomo's neck***_

_**Jomo: *helpless***_

_**John took a bite into Jomo's neck. Eve screamed. John bit down harder and Jomo started to scream out in pain. John was enjoying killing his prey.**_

_**Randy: Drop the boy!**_

_**John eyes widen open. He pulled away and seen a irate Randy Orton who's eyes was red with black slits. He was pissed.**_

_**John: *smiles and laughed as he faced Randy* Its about time you came to the party.**_

_**Randy: Back the hell away from him John.**_

_**John: Or what?**_

_**Randy: I'm just going have to fight you.**_

_**John: *laughs* A worthy oppoinet. This should be interesting.**_

_**Randy hissed and John did John. They stared down each other waiting to see who's going to make the frist move. Eve went over to Jomo and helped him out while the others watched in fright. This will be the battle of the centery between two lovers. Randy Orton vs John Cena.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**John and Randy was having a huge stare down. Randy had put on his best viper angry look while John was staring back at him with a devilish grin across his face. The group looked at them as for Mike and Eve who helped Jomo out. The room was quiet until John broke the slience.**_

_**John: What's the matter Orton? Cat got your tongue?**_

_**Randy: Whoever you are, fuck you. *deep voice***_

_**John: *laughs* Why Randy, its me. Its your precious John-John remember?**_

_**Randy: This isn't my John-John. He died.**_

_**John: And who's fault is that Orton? *crossed his arms* Boy, looking at you makes you more pathetic then you are. **_

_**Randy: Screw you! If it means to beat you out of my John=John's body to get him back then so be it!**_

_**John: *laughs again* You really think you can beat me? Just by looking at you, you won't last 10 minutes against me. Hell, not even 5 minutes.**_

_**Randy: Want to see about that?**_

_**Kelly: Look you two, you can settle this differently. Just lets calm...**_

_**John: *snaps without looking from Randy* Stay out of this broad! Come near us I'll rip your throat out!**_

_**Kelly: *gasps* Johnny...**_

_**Randy: Kelly, this isn't John. *never looking away from John* John's dead.**_

_**John: *smirks* Not really Orton. I just evolved to something you're afraid of.**_

_**Randy: Bullshit! I'm not afraid of anything not even you!**_

_**John: *laughs again while shaking his head* Randy, Randy, Randy...Could you be more denile? Randy, you and I both know that I prosesses more power and strength then you. I could kill you if I wanted to.**_

_**Randy: I highly doubt that. Lets get this over with.**_

_**John: *walked up in front of Randy* Ok then Randy. *smirks* Lets kiss.**_

_**Randy growled and punched John across his jaw. John laughed and faced Randy back. **_

_**John: You call that a punch? I got one better.**_

_**John punched Randy across his jaw. Randy stumbled a bit. About the time Randy faced John back, John tackled Randy outside and over the railing. Both men went falling from the balcony. The gang stood there for a bit.**_

_**Mike: JO! *hold Jomo close***_

_**Adam: *snaps out of it with the rest of the gang and went over to Mike, Jomo and Eve* Is he alright?**_

_**Sheamus: He looks fine.**_

_**Evan: Is he going to change?**_

_**Drew: I don't think so. Randy stopped John before that happens.**_

_**Eve: Oh god Jo...**_

_**Jack: *went outside and look down and seen John toss Randy into a car* You guys, you think Randy can stop him.**_

_**Evan: Jack..inside..its raining.**_

_**Adam: *walked outside with Jack* I hope so Jack.**_

_**Mickie: *closed her eyes and entwines her hands together* God, please, please save John. Bring him back to us. Save his soul from this evil curse. Amen.**_

_**The gang nods to Mickie's prayer. In the meantime outside, Randy was being tossed around by John. Randy rolled out the middle of the street as John walked up to him. Randy tried to get up but John kicked him in his stomach and made Randy gasps and held his stomach.**_

_**John: Is this what you got Randy! *walked up and stomps on Randy's stomach***_

_**Randy: *hissed in pain***_

_**John: You're supposed to be the big bad. What happened? *continues to stomp on Randy's stomach* You're...just...out...dated!**_

_**Randy: *caught John's foot before John stomped on him again* I won't give up bring John back! **_

_**With all his might, Randy pushed John away. John flew back and fell. Randy got up on top of John. Randy went for a punch but John moved his head causing Randy's fist to go through the hard cement. John kicked Randy off of him and gets up. Randy scrabbled to his feet but met John's fist. Randy stumbled back. John walked over and picked up a heavy manhole cover. Just as Randy looked back he seen stars. John had slapped Randy with the manhole cover and Randy flew against another car. Randy shook his head just in time to seen John threw the manhole cover as a frisbee towards him. Randy dodged it right before the impact. John walked up to Randy but Randy kicked John in his knee making John fall on one knee. John hissed in pain as Randy kicked John in his face with both feet. John fell back and Randy picked John up by his arm and twist it. John yelped in pain but Randy gave John multiple elbow shots in his face. Randy let John go at the last shot and John stumbled back holding his nose and mouth. John growled in anger and faced Randy but he walked right into a devistating RKO. John held his neck from the impact. Randy looked down at John then looked at the street pole. Randy picked John up by his neck and ram John, head first into the street lamp pole. John fell down out cold. Randy looked at John for a bit before walking over to him. Randy bent down but John grabbed Randy by his throat. John was playing possum and lift Randy onto his shoulder and gave Randy a huge Attitude Adjustment on top of a car. Randy hissed in pain but been cut off by John grabbing his throat. John drags Randy by his neck off the car and pinned Randy against a wall by his neck. Randy was lifted off the ground by 4 inches.**_

_**John: I'm sick of you! I'm going to enjoy watching you turn to ash.**_

_**Randy: *choking* John-John...please...stop...**_

_**John: *laughs* I'm not John remember. You said he was dead so...you're going to be joining him shortly. *hissed in anger***_

_**Randy: John-John...*gasps as John's grip on his neck went tighter* Please...*Randy lift a shaky hand and placed it on john's cheek***_

_**John: *slapped Randy's hand away* Don't touch me!**_

_**Randy: John-John...ugh...remember...remember...*trying to catch some air* remember...the first time we met...**_

_**John: *his evil eyes widen* What are you doing?**_

_**Randy: *feels John's grip lossen up some* Remember..at the bar..we met. Remember..our first date...**_

_**John: Stop it...*trying not to remember***_

_**Randy: Remember that same night..we had our first kiss...**_

_**John: Shut up damn you! *snaps as he grips tighter***_

_**Randy: *trying to grasp some air* Please! Johnny...I..I know you're still in there..please baby...**_

_**John: *looked away as he held his head with his free hand***_

_**Randy: Remember those dreams...ugh...remember our first night that we made love together...**_

_**John: *snaps around to look at Randy. His evil eyes was battling with his normal blue eyes. His grip was lossen around Randy's neck* I...I...*he drops Randy and looked away holding his head.* Make it stop!**_

_**Randy: *gasps for air as he looked at John* John-John...baby..I know you're in there..**_

_**John: SHUT UP! *screamed as he kept holding his head***_

_**Randy: Johnny, I still love you. I always still love you. You're everything to me. It killed me for leaving you but I had to. I didn't want to hurt you...*watches John suffering as John fell on his knees while holding his head and had his eyes closed shut tight***_

_**John: *moans in pain* But...but you hurted me leaving me...*tears was breaking free from his eyes***_

_**Randy: I know and I'm so sorry John-John...*walked up, kneels down beside John and hold John* Forgive me.**_

_**John: *suddenly pushed Randy away* Get away from me! *his evil side was winning***_

_**Randy: *quickly got back up and held John more tighter* Johnny, you have to fight this...and come back to me. I love you John Cena. Come back to me..**_

_**John: *groans in pain* R-Randy...help me...make it stop...*in his normal and evil voice***_

_**Randy: I have you John-John...*lifted John head up by his chin* I have you. *kissed John on his lips***_

_**John: *slowly kissed randy back but pushed Randy away. He grips his head and screamed out in pain***_

_**Randy: John-John!**_

_**John: *screams again then. The pain was too much for him as he passed out***_

_**Randy: *caught John* Johnny?**_

_**John didn't move. Randy held John close to him. Not to far away, Heath watched the whole thing and shook his head.**_

_**Heath: This is not good. John is back to normal. I got to warn Wade. *Heath left to tell Wade***_


	27. Chapter 27

_**From Author: Here it is! I promised you a new chapter. Warning angry and violent sex. Yes you have been warned. Don't like it, don't read it. Now please REVIEW. On my new story I only have 3 reviews. That's telling me something. So please review. Don't let me end this early than planned. Thank you!**_

_**The gang was waiting for the results of the fight. Mike cleaned and wrapped Jomo's wound and laid him on the couch.**_

_**Mickie: What's going on down there?**_

_**Adam: I don't know. I'm going to go and find out. *walks to the door***_

_**Evan: *stops Adam* No you can't.**_

_**Adam: Why not? *looks at Evan***_

_**Evan: *sighs* Cause what if Randy couldn't stop John? John will kill you if you even step 20 feet near him.**_

_**Jack: Evy is right. We should stay put here where is safe.**_

_**Adam: Hello! This is John's place and he's allowed in anytime he wants to. I mean he almost tried to kill Jo.**_

_**Stephen: We can always uninvite him in.**_

_**Drew: Would that work?**_

_**Eve: Cause this is John's place like Adam said. I don't think you can kick vampires out of their own lair.**_

_**Evan: But...*looks down***_

_**Adam: I can't sit here any longer. *pulls away from Evan* I'm going to find them. *Walks to the door and opens it***_

_**Randy: No need...**_

_**The gang looked towards the balcony. Randy was standing there soaked and wet and beat up with a passed out John in his arms bridal style. Randy looked tired and worn out. He was breathing heavy and try to keep hold on John with the last ounce of strength left.**_

_**Randy: Help me...I can't hold him much longer...*Randy fell on his knees still holding John***_

_**Jack, Sheamus, Drew, Mike and Adam ran outside and help Randy with John. After carrying John onto his bed and help Randy inside, Mickie, Eve and Kelly grabbed towels to help clean up Randy and John.**_

_**Randy: *seen Kelly come to him* No...don't worry about me...help John first..**_

_**Kelly: But..**_

_**Randy: Please! *looks at Kelly with pleaded sad eyes***_

_**Kelly: *sighed* John is being taken cared of. You need help...*low voice***_

_**Randy: *shook his head* No..help him first. Don't worry about me...just go...*saying in between short breaths***_

_**Kelly nods and went to help the others with John. Randy looked over at Jomo who was breathing normally. Mike watched Randy as Randy kept his eyes on Jomo. Then as on cue, Randy faced Mike. Mike gasps slightly and was about to say something.**_

_**Mike: Randy..**_

_**Randy: You're welcome. John could had killed him or turned him but he didn't. Don't think for a second that was John. It wasn't. His animalistics or the beast we called in within us controlled John. Its uses the anger that we have in us so John only attacked who angered him.**_

_**Mike: Jomo would never upset John.**_

_**Adam: Uh have you forgotten what happened yesterday? John caught Jomo in his business and called Randy out.**_

_**Mike: Ok then why was he mad at you Randy?**_

_**Randy: *gasps* I left him..I...I fell into Jomo words and left him. I...I...this is all my fault. If I would had followed my instants then John wouldn't be like this. I fucked up and now John is battling for his life.**_

_**Eve: *frowned* What do you mean? I thought...**_

_**Randy: *shook his head* Right now in John's mind he's fighting the beast that is controlling him. John needs blood to survive and if John doesn't wake up within two to three days tops...he'll be gone for good.**_

_**Mickie: How can we avoid this?**_

_**Randy: Not that easy...he'll have to wake up on his own.**_

_**Mike: how do you know all of this?**_

_**Randy: *looked at Mike* I am a vampire and I been through it. Once I was turned I was the most ruthless vampire. I even put Count Dracula on shame and gave Van Helsing a run for his money. **_

_**Eve: What changed?**_

_**Randy: Jonathan believed it or not. I kept thinking about him and I realized that what I was doing was how my beloved died. I had to change and fought the demon that was in me and stopped killing. I only hunt those who are shall you say...assholes or bad people. **_

_**Drew: *watches Randy* You look paler.**_

_**Randy: *huffed* That's cause I haven't feed in two days and John kicked my ass. *a small chuckled came out of Randy's lips* Plus John drained me. My love got the best of me this time. **_

_**Eve: *looks at John* He looks peaceful.**_

_**Randy: *looks at John* Yeah...*thinks* John, my love...fight this and wake up. Don't you fucking leave me.**_

_**Jack: Randy...um...you need to feed?**_

_**Randy: *looks at Jack. He can tell Jack was nervous. He can feel Jack's pulse vibrating. He can see his neck plump up from the nervousness and the sound of his heart beating was fasionating to Randy. Randy wanted to get up and sank his fangs into Jack and drank all of his rich blood that a pumping nicely thanks to his heart but he was too weak so Randy shook his head* I'm not worried about myself. John needs the attention.**_

_**Kelly: Bullshit Orton! *Randy looks at her* You're not going to die and leave John again. You're going to feed. Now I know none of us are willing to let Randy feed on us so I suggest buying blood from the blood bank.**_

_**Sheamus: I don't think that's wise, laddie. Aye tis is dangerous. **_

_**Kelly: No its for the best.**_

_**Adam: Kelly is right. *looks over to Jack and Mike* You two go and get blood.**_

_**Mike: But...*looks at Jomo***_

_**Adam: *nods* Drew and Sheamus..you go with Jack.**_

_**Jack, Sheamus and Drew left. Randy sighed and closed his eyes. He just hope John will make it. Over at his lair, an irate Wade was throwing things around. Heath just told him the bad news. **_

_**Wade: MOTHER FUCKER! *tossed a chair by Heath***_

_**Heath: *didn't flinch. He stood there as the chair connected to the wall beside him. Heath glanced at the remains of what was a chair before he looked back at his irate lover* Calm down Wade.**_

_**Wade: *Wade looked at Heath* Calm down! *snapped* That fucking Orton and Cena are still alive! I knew I should killed John and Randy once I had the fucking chance!.**_

_**Heath: *sighed* Wade baby...calm the fuck down. *smirks* What can I do to help you release your anger?**_

_**Wade: Nothing *said it cold and bluntly***_

_**Heath: *smirk turned into a grin* I have a idea.**_

_**Wade: *looked at Heath* How?**_

_**Heath: *leans off the wall and walked over to Wade but at the same time he ripped off his shirt as he approached Wade* Fuck your anger out on me.**_

_**Wade: *smirks* But I WILL hurt you.**_

_**Heath: I can handle it. Hit me Wade. Fuck the anger out on me. Hurt me Wade..just do it.**_

_**Wade didn't say anything he just pushed Heath roughly on the chair. He had those lust and evil eyes. Heath licked his lips as he knew this will be brutial but he didn't care. A violent Wade is so hot to him. Another second later Heath finds his head tilted to the sid from a rough grab pull of his hair by Wade who is glaring him down hard. Heath let out a pained pleasurable hiss. **_

_**Wade: *bends down to ear level of Heath* You're going to regret this.**_

_**Heath: *moaned from the lust and anger from Wade's voice* Give it to me.**_

_**Wade: You been warned.**_

_**Wade slapped the spitfire out of Heath only got a huge smirk from Heath. Wade roughly turned Heath over on his stomach. Heath moaned again as he fel his harded dick in his pants that is screaming to be freed. Wade snatched off Heath's shoes and socks. He grabbed hold of Heath's pants waistline. Without unbuttoning then he rips off Heath's pants. Heath was ass naked on the couch. He glanced behind him and knew that was a big mistake. Wade took a full hard swing and slapped Heath's ass. The sound could be heard throughout the whole castle. Heath hissed and moaned from it. The hit had left a red hand print on Heath's right butt cheek. **_

_**Heath: Oohhh fuck...again. Do it again!**_

_**Wade: *slapped he left ass cheek* Shut the fuck up you filthy bitch! I do the fucking talking around here and I run this show. Got it! *he grabbed Heath's hair and pulled it back making Heath lift his head up* I said got it?**_

_**Heath: *hard as a dimond. He licked his lips* Crystal sir! Fucking crystal!**_

_**Wade: I thought so! *he let Heath hair go and un dressed himself. He also was hard as a diamond. He flipped Heath around* Turn around bitch!**_

_**Heath: *moaned and lifted up his legs* Give it to me!**_

_**Wade: *slapped heath again* I said I run this show! Shut the fuck up! **_

_**Without warning he speared himself in Heath without preping him first and dry. Heath gripped the chair and screamed out in pained pleasure. Wade started to thrust into his lover ass roughly. It hurted like hell to Heath but it also felt so good. He wanted to please his man so every bit of it was satsifaction to Heath. Even if Heath felt like his hipbones are getting crushed. Wade thrust faster and harder.**_

_**Wade: Fucking hell Heath! You're the only one who fits so good around my dick baby! *started to sweat***_

_**Heath: Oh god! Pull my hair again baby! Oh shit...you're so fucking big Wade!...Fuck! *pants and moans***_

_**Wade: You fucking demanding whore! *he pulled Heath's hair and grabbed Heath's painfully throbbing dick that was gushing out pre-cum roughy* I told you i fucking run this show and now suffer the punishment! *he pulled harder on Heath's hair and painfully jerking Heath's dick with his fist tighted around Heath's dick***_

_**Heath: OH FUCKING SATAN!**_

_**Wdae: YES! SING HEATHIE!**_

_**Heath: I"M SO FUCKING CLOSE!**_

_**Wade: You fucking better cum hard!**_

_**Heath: I...*pants*...I...*pants*..I...OH SHIT!**_

_**Heath erupted like a volcano as his cum shot up in the air and landed on top of his stomach. Heath stomach caved in as his release was the best one ever. Wade moaned as he felt Heath tighten around his dick and without warning Wade exploded in Heath. Heath moaned and tried to recover from his cloud 9 feeling, Wade slapped Heath again. Heath looked back at Wade but a trail of blood was running down from the corner of Heath's mouth. Wade smirked and so did Heath. Heath licked his lips and blood covered his lips.**_

_**Heath: Wanna taste?**_

_**Wade: You bet your sweet ass I do. *smirked and leaned in and kissed Heath covered lips* Thank you lover.**_

_**Heath: My pleasure. Now..lets rest and think about John and Randy later.**_

_**Wade: *nods***_

_**They kissed each other blood covered lips again. Back over to John's place. Jack, Sheamus and Drew had returned wih three blood bags. Randy was feeding. Eve, Mickie and Kelly managed to stripped John down and got him in his bed. Kelly put a cool cloth over John's head. Eve and Mickie sighed as John was becoming much more paler than Sheamus. Mike watched over Jomo who was getting normal. Adam and Evan was watching Randy feeding. Randy was keeping his eyes on his lover while feeding. He would kill again just to see those blue happy eyes and that perfect smile that was only for him and those killer dimples. Especially John's voice Randy wanted to hear. Eve watched Randy and sighed. She turned and watch John. She knew what's on everybody's mind even Randy's...what's is going on in John's head?**_

_**In John's mind.**_

_John was passed out. He was laying down and surrounded by darkness. Suddenly the darkness grabbed John's and legs and started to drag John down into like a pool of darkness. John shot his eyes opened and looked around. He felt his body being pulled down into a portal like John paniced and tried to get freed but the darkness was pulling harder._

_John: LET ME GO! SOMEONE HELP ME!_

_The darkness kept pulling John down. The darkness was now covered up to John's neck. John paniced badly._

_John: NO HELP! PLEASE! RANDY! HELP ME RANDY!_

_Just John thought it was the end...a bright light shined. John got one his arms free as he tried to reach for the light. John kept on reaching but the darkness covered John's eyes and John saw black. A hand came down from the light and grabbed hold of John's hand before John was swollwed by the evil consuming him. The pulled John up from the evilness. John gasps as he seen the light. He was pulled into the light._

_John awoke and sat up. He took in his surroundings, He was in a open wheat field. He stood up and looked around. The field was huge. All you can her is the breeze howling through the wheat grass. John looked around to see he was alone._

_John: Hello? Is anybody here? *yelled out and sighed* What is this place?_

_Voice: Don't worry..you're not dead if that's you are thinking._

_John's eyes went wide as he turned around and saw a figure. He started at the man in front of him. He had blue eyes like John..hell he looked like him but the difference is that his muscle mass is a little bit smaller than John and his hari reached to his shoulders. The man and John started at each other for it felt like ages. The wind picked up slightly and the man's hair blew glently in the breeze. John narrowed his eyes at the man._

_John: Who are you?_

_Voice: *chuckled and broke into a small smile* You don't remember me? I'm hurt John._

_John: *shook his head* I say it again...who are you?_

_Voice: You really don't know me, huh? John..can you tell? John..it's me. Jonathan._

_John gasps and Jonathan broke into a full smile. John was staring at...himself? _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's note: Here it is. A new chapter of Midnight Lover. Sorry its been a while but I have major work piled up on me. Hehe. Anyways enjoy!  
><strong>_

_J__onathan smiled back at John. John shook his head in annoyance._

_John: OK stop fucking with me. I had enough dreams about myself._

_Jonathan: Actually, I'm not you. I may look like you but really...I'm your ancester. I'm your great-great-great-great-great grandfather._

_John: *raised a eyebrow* Really? Is that so?_

_Jonathan: *nods* Really._

_John: I don't believe you. *crosses his arms* I mean why should I?_

_Jonathan: *laughs* You're so stubborn just like me and Randy. It's scary that he's the perfect match for you. Its kinda weird seeing my old fiance dating my grandson. *made a weird face*_

_John: Watch your tongue. *glared at Jonathan*_

_Jonathan: No offence. *sigh* Its just hurts to see Randy like this.._

_John: OK, why are you in my head talking about Randy?_

_Jonathan: To help you and Randy, twit._

_John: Who are you calling a twit, old man?_

_Jonathan: *laughs*_

_John: *glares* Fuck off._

_Jonathan: *stops* On a serious note..you and Randy are in trouble._

_John: *sigh* As in how?_

_Jonathan: Do you know who killed you that night?_

_John: I don't remember at all. Why...you know who did it?_

_Jonathan: They we're the same two people who did this to me. *raised his hair and turned his neck to the side exposing the bite marks*_

_John: Who...who did that to you?_

_Jonathan: *looks dead at John* Wade Barrett and Heath Slater._

_John eyes widen in shock. Jonathan looked serious. He couldn't believe it._

_**Out of John's head, Evan, Jack, Stephen and Drew was watching John and Jomo when the others went and got blood for John. Evan wiped John's forehead with a cloth.**_

_**Evan: Man, he been out for hours now.**_

_**Stephen: Oi, I hope the lad makes it. It's still hard to believe that John is a vamp.**_

_**Drew: *covered Jomo's body with a sheet* Yeah, and attacked Jo. John was on a bloody rampage.**_

_**Stephen: Who did this to John will pay. *tighted his fist***_

_**Jack: We don't know who did it. **_

_**Drew: *nods* Maybe so but we can find out.**_

_**Jack: Won't be easy. **_

_**Evan: *hears a knock on the door* I'll get it. *goes to the door and answers it* Yes, may I help you?**_

_**Wade: *with Heath* Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt but we're good friends to John and we heard that he was sick so we wanted to see him.**_

_**Evan: We haven't seen you two before..**_

_**Heath: Actually, we're good friends with Randy and we became friends with John when Randy had introduced us.**_

_**Evan: Oh! Well...*sidesteps and open the door wider* Please come in.**_

_**Wade: *smirks a little* Thank you. *walks in with Heath***_

_**Stephen: Hang on there laddies. Who are ye? **_

_**Wade: I'm Wade Barrett and this is my lover Heath Slater.**_

_**Heath: *nods* We're close friends of Randy and John's.**_

_**Drew: Funny, John never mentioned you two.**_

_**Wade: *shruggs* Maybe he didn't come around. So...where is Orton?**_

_**Evan: Oh he went to get some blo..**_

_**Jack: *elbowed Evan in his ribs***_

_**Evan: I mean...he left to get some food for us with the others.**_

_**Wade: *glanced at Heath and smirked* That's ok. We will be leaving now..**_

_**Evan: Ok I'll walk you two to the door.**_

_**Heath: Tell John we'll see him once he gets better.**_

_**Evan: We will. Thanks for stopping by. *opened the door***_

_**Wade: *about to leave* Oh...can you do one more little thing for me?**_

_**Evan: Yeah?**_

_**Wade: *turned around and punched Evan hard***_

_**Evan: *flew back to the wall with force***_

_**Wade: DIE!**_

_**Jack: *got up* What the fuck..**_

_**Heath: *punched Jack into Evan* You shut up!**_

_**Stephen: You guys just fucked up! * runs up to them***_

_**Wade: *jump up to the ceiling* Too slow.**_

_**Stephen: *looked up in shock at Wade* What the hell...**_

_**Wade: *looks down at Stephen with his eyes red* Shocked? *hissed and showed his fangs***_

_**Stephen: *gasps* THEY'RE VAMPS!**_

_**Wade: *grabbed Stephen by his shoulders and lifted him up* Hold still this won't hurt much. *goes closer to Stephen's neck* **_

_**Stephen: *struggles to get free* HELP!**_

_**Drew: *ran and grabbed Stephen by his legs and started to pull* Let him go!**_

_**Heath: *grabbed Drew and tossed him away* Back off!**_

_**Jack: *gets up and spears Heath to the ground***_

_**Wade: *watched and got pissed* You fucked up BIG TIME! *he tossed Stephen into Drew. He drops to the floor and went over to Jack. He grabbed Jack and made him to look at him* You die first!**_

_**Jack: *headbutted Wade in the face* Fuck you!**_

_**Wade: *held his nose* You...*glared at Jack***_

_**Jack: Hurts doesn't it?**_

_**Heath: *tackled Jack from behind***_

_**Evan: Jacky! *runs after him***_

_**Wade: *clotheslined Evan* I don't think so.**_

_**Evan: *out cold from the impact***_

_**Jack: Evan! *pushes Heath off of him and came face to face with Wade***_

_**Wade: Like I said before..you die first!**_

_**Jack: *seeth in anger and punched Wade***_

_**Wade: *didn't move. He slowly looked back at Jack***_

_**Jack: *gasps and tries to step back but bump into Heath***_

_**Heath: Going somewhere?**_

_**Jack: *look back at Heath then started to move back against the wall. He looked around and seen that Evan, Drew and Stephen are out cold. Jomo is too weak and John still haven't moved. He gulped and saw Wade and Heath approached him* You two won't get away from this...**_

_**Wade: Oh...we have.**_

_**Wade and Heath got to Jack. Moments later Randy, Mike, Adam, Mickie, Eve and Kelly came back from the bloodbank. Randy got a cooler full of blood packs. John will need it and it didn't hurt Randy to get extra just in case he doesn't feel like hunting. He sighed and Mickie looked at him.**_

_**Mickie: Randy, John will be fine.**_

_**Randy: I know but I can't help that I'm to blame for this.**_

_**Mickie: Why? Speaking of, what had happened to you when John got attacked?**_

_**Randy: *stopped and glared at the ground. He couldn't tell them that he almost had sex that night with someone else. The guilt was killing him inside. It made him sick to his stomach. He shook his head and look at Mickie* I was at home. *he left it that and walked on***_

_**Kelly: This is so unreal.**_

_**Mike: Tell me about it. *upset***_

_**Kelly: Mikey...Jo will be fine. He'll be the same old Jo.**_

_**Mike: *shook his head.* This is crazy. First, John died then came back to life and now Jo is hurt. On top of that Vampires exists. **_

_**Kelly: *nods* I know.**_

_**Eve: *looks at Randy* You sure John had beat the evil within him?**_

_**Randy: I hope so..if not...we're all dead.**_

_**Adam: That's the best way to put it. *sarcastic***_

_**Randy: *looks at Adam* I wasn't...**_

_**Adam: *shook his head* Don't.**_

_**Randy sighed. They walked in and saw the apartment trashed. The girls gasps as the guys looked around. **_

_**Eve: EVY! JACKY! DREW! STEPH! *yelled***_

_**Adam: Who would do something like this.**_

_**Randy: *sniffed around* Something isn't right.**_

_**Kelly: Meaning?**_

_**Randy: *sniffs again* I smell blood.**_

_**Mickie: From the cooler?**_

_**Randy: *sniffed around* No...*points to the bathroom* In there.**_

_**Kelly: *looked and walked to the door and opened it* OH MY GOD! JACKY! *screamed***_

_**The others ran to the bathroom. They all gasps. Jack's lifeless body was leaned against the tub and his eyes was still opened as two bite marks was on each side of his neck. **_

_**Eve: *gasps* Oh no...Jack.**_

_**Adam: *looks down* He's dead.**_

_**Mickie: Oh god.**_

_**Kelly: *hugs Eve***_

_**Mike: *looked around with Randy" Where are the others?**_

_**Randy: I have no...*took a sniff* I smell more blood.**_

_**Mike: Where?**_

_**Randy ran to John's room. When he got there John was missing. Randy eyes went wide open. Mike followed him and gasps. Not only John was missing so was Jomo. **_

_**Mike: Where are they? *paniced***_

_**Randy: *looked up at the wall above John's bed* There...**_

_**Mike: *looked up* Oh...god...**_

_**In bold words in blood said "YOU'RE NEXT" Randy growled. Someone took his Johnny and Jomo. Randy sniffed around and his eyes went wide open. A too familier of scents hitted him hard. He was pissed. He looked at Mike who looked like having a nervous break down.**_

_**Randy: Find the others and tell the gang to stay put. I'll be back.**_

_**Mike: Randy wait..**_

_**Randy jumped out the balcony window and followed the scents. He couldn't believe it. They just couldn't do that to him. How dare they do this to him? He did everything for them and now this? Oh Randy was beyond pissed. He made a dash to where the scents led him too. At the home of Randy Orton, Jomo groaned and opened his eyes. He got his sight back and looked around. He was in a tower like dungen place. He looked around and saw John who was still out could bolted down to the ground.**_

_**Jomo: *hoarsed voice* Johnny...**_

_**Wade: *popped up with a sick smile* Oh goodie. Our guest had woken up. Hello.**_

_**Jomo: What is this..?**_

_**Wade: You don't worry your pretty little head about things. The show will start soon just about in 45 minutes.**_

_**Jomo: What the hell are you talking about? What are you doing to John?**_

_**Wade: Why do you worry about him for? *tilted his head a bit* I thought you hated him cause he bit you?**_

_**Jomo: That wasn't the Johnny I know. That was a monster.**_

_**Wade: And just like all monsters..they have to be killed.**_

_**Jomo: *confused* What do you mean?**_

_**Wade: Are you stupid? You just said John was a monster..soooo...John has to be getting rid off. You see...*he walked over to John's body* John is a vampire so..in less than 40 minutes he sun will rise. Above us is a vent and once Heath opens the vent sun rays will shine this room. You look like a smart lad, tell me...what happens to vampires when they're exposed to sunlight?**_

_**Jomo: *gasps* NO! You can't! *he looked at John* JOHN WAKE UP!**_

_**Wade: *laughs* He's still out cold. He can't hear you. Plus, once he wakes up he'll be too weak cause he hadn't have blood over two days so he's a gonner.**_

_**Jomo: NOO! *tears was forming* No John...wake up...*tears fell from his eyes* Oh Johnny...wake up...**_

_**Wade: Are you crying? *laughs* Pathetic. So...you should be lucky that you're not a vampire cause you would be boned too so concideryourself a lucky fella. Plus you can witness your friend burn into ashes. *smirks***_

_**Jomo: Y-You're the one who did this to him...didn't you? *low voice***_

_**Wade: Guilty as charged. I been caught with my hands in the cookie jar. *laughs* It was too easy. Your idiot friend was just too gulliable. **_

_**Jomo: You can't do this! Randy will stop you!**_

_**Wade: HA! He's another one who's a idiot. The time he reach this place, John will be in a pile of ashes. Besides Randy still have no idea that I was the one who killed his poor pathetic love sick Jonathan.**_

_**Jomo: Y-You...you monster. *shocked***_

_**Wade: Why...thank you. That was the most beautiful compliment I got. Just for that, I'm going to make your death quick and painless as possible. *smiles***_

_**Jomo: Let me go...**_

_**Wade: No...*shakes his head and walked up to Jomo* No No No No No No. You're the guest of honor. You get to watch John burn and have a quick and painless death. So I'm afraid you can't leave.**_

_**Jomo: *looks down* **_

_**Wade: Cheer up bud. *walks to the dungen door* I'll be back in a few minutes. Enjoy the show. *laughs and leaves***_

_**Jomo: *looked at John's body and thinks* Randy...where are you...?**_

_**Randy was running as fast as he could. He looked up at the night sky and saw a light orange color. He stopped and gasps. The sun was coming up. He had to get to John and Jomo fast. Randy made a dash to his home.**_

_**Randy: Hang on John...don't you fucking leave me! I'm coming baby! Hang on!**_

_**Randy was rasing against time. The sun was rising slowly behind Randy. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Jomo struggles to try and release himself from the hold. Jomo sighed and looked at John who isn't still moving. **_

_**Jomo: Johnny, wake up! You have to! You'll turn to ash! Wake up NOW!**_

_**John still didn't move. Jomo groaned and shook his head. John was still deep into his dream with his ancester, Jonathan.**_

_**Back in John's head. **_

_Jonathan was looking around and John eyed him weirdly._

_John: What are you doing?_

_Jonathan: Can you feel it?_

_John: Feel what?_

_Jonathan: *looks at John* You're in danger._

_John: *eyes widen* WHAT! *panics* How? Why? OMG if something happens to me..I'll be stuck here?_

_Jonathan: Pretty much sums it up._

_John: How the fuck do I wake up? _

_Jonathan: Your'e not strong enough. Remember, your body took too much abuse when you and your creature side was battling. You need to recover._

_John: I have no time for that! My friends and family are in danger! *sighs* And Randy too._

_Jonathan: *nods slowly* You love Randy...don't you?_

_John: *looks at Jonathan*_

_Jonathan: Its cool John. I'm glad to see Randy moving on but on a serious note, you're not strong enough to face Wade and Heath in the state you're in. Unless..._

_John: Unless what? Tell me!_

_Jonathan: You have to reconnect with your creature side._

_John's eyes widen again._

_**Randy: *busted through his front door* WADE! HEATH! WHERE ARE YOU TWO SONS-OF-A-BITCHES!**_

_**Randy walked into his huge foyer. It was still dark but he had an hour until the sun starts to rise fully. He looked around to find those two backstabbers.**_

_**Randy: Wade! *yelled***_

_**Wade: Library Randal...**_

_**Randy hissed and walked to his library. He stopped dead in his tracks and saw Wade sitting in his lay-z-boy chair with his feet prop up and holding a glass of blood in his hand. Wade smirked at Randy but Randy was glaring HARD at Wade.**_

_**Wade: *chuckled* Well, Well, Well...its about time you came home Randal. *sip his blood* Ahhh. I was begining to get worried about you.**_

_**Randy: *pissed* Fuck off Wade! Now where is John? **_

_**Wade: *pretended to think* John?...John?...John?...*shrugs* Never ring a bell.**_

_**Randy: *hissed* Stop playing these fucking games Barrett! Tell me where John is or I'm going to RIP your throat out! **_

_**Wade: Temper, Temper you wild snake! No need to get violent. *gets up* Besides, why do you care about Cena anyways?**_

_**Randy: That's none of your fucking business.**_

_**Wade: Is that so? *walks up to Randy* **_

_**Randy: You got 5 seconds to tell me where John is at. *low and deadly voice***_

_**Wade: *smirked and slowly started to circle around Randy* Answer me, why do you really care for him? Is it because he's hot? Or he can suck your dick so good that you could just...die? *snapped his fingers* Oh wait! I know...*leans in and whispers in Randy's ear* You love him? Is that it?**_

_**Randy" *pushed Wade away* I. Said. Fuck. Off.**_

_**Wade: *laughs and walks back to the chair* I don't understand Randal. Wasn't you happy with Heath and I? We had the best fuck together and you wanted to throw that away because of some dark haired, blue eyed loser? *chuckled and sips on more of his blood* Better yet..doesn't he look like your once love, Jonathan-**_

_**Like a bolt of light, Randy tackled Wade into a wall. Wade laughed as Randy yolked him up by his collar.**_

_**Randy: Don't you even dare mention his name out of your mouth!**_

_**Wade: Or what? *looked dead into Randy's eyes* **_

_**Randy: You keep on pushing me Wade. *glares at Wade***_

_**Wade: Settle down Randal. *softly pushed Randy's hands off of him* You know I only like it rough in the bed. *looks up and down at Randy* Shall we move there in finish our little chat?**_

_**Randy: Fuck you! Now for the last time...where is John? *glares at Wade***_

_**Wade: *laughs* Oh, I should say...he's about a pile of ashes as we speak.**_

_**Randy got angry. He punched the daylight out of Wade. Wade falls on the ground. Wade hissed in anger. Randy turned to find John.**_

_**Randy: Jo-**_

_**Randy yelp in pain as he fell face forward. The back of his head was hurtting. It felt like a blunt object hit him. Randy groaned and glanced up. Heath Slater was glaring down at Randy while holding a metal bat. Heath walked over to Wade and helped him up. Wade walked over to Randy and kneel down next to Randy.**_

_**Wade: You see Orton, you need to blame yourself for this. Why you ask?**_

_**Randy: *groan in pain***_

_**Wade: Well, for over the years it was me you and Heath. We hanged out together, chill with each other, fucked each other brains out...but you...*grabbed the back of Randy's neck and yank it up***_

_**Randy: *yell in pain***_

_**Wade: *leaned in close to Randy's face* YOU have to fuck that up cause of your little bitch name John Cena. You left and neglected me and Heath and treated us like shit because of your little whore! I wasn't going to let that piece of shit come and overshadow me and Heath. So..my plan came to action. I had to get rid of the fucking insect.**_

_**Randy: *hissed low and dangerously at Wade***_

_**Wade: Quiet you! You see Randy, John had to go so what did I do...I killed him and...**_

_**Randy: You bitch! *tries to hit Wade* I'll turn you to dust!**_

_**Wade: *slammed Randy's head face first to the floor* I said quiet! *he picked Randy head back up and smirked. The floor had a nice face print of Randy's marked* So, it wasn't easy but you fell right into my hands. Thanks to John's stupid friend, he was a big help. He got you questioning your relationship with John and you fell right into it. **_

_**Randy: *his face turned red with anger***_

_**Wade: Anyways, the perfect time came. You ended things with John so I came in for the kill. But I knew you was connected with John since you bit him, so that's when Heath came in. I had him to seduce you while I have my fun with John.**_

_**Heath: *laughs* And he was So easy Wade. What a fucking slut. **_

_**Wade: *laughs***_

_**Randy: *closed his eyes in anger and embarassment with himself***_

_**Wade: Yeah Heathie, Randal is one big whore. Anyways, I thought I killed him but somehow he became a vampire.**_

_**Randy: Cause, i turned him into one. *smirked* Your plan had failed asshole as you could see.**_

_**Wade: No matter cause like I said, John's is ash right about now. **_

_**Randy: Why Wade? **_

_**Wade: Isn't it obvious Randy? I loved you. I wanted you and Heath to myself. I even wanted you when I first had met you in the early 1800's but yet you belonged to someone. Someone that had to get rid off...**_

_**Randy: *gasps a bit***_

_**Wade: *chuckled* That's right Orton...*whispers in Randy's ear* I killed Jonathan...**_

_**Randy: *eyes widen***_

_**Wade: *chuckled in Randy's ear* He screamed like a little bitch...**_

_**Randy's rage sky rocketed. He was pissed. Randy gathered some strength and shoved Wade off of him. Randy stood up and his eyes went from steel blue to his dangerous yellow and black eyes. He stared down at Wade.**_

_**Randy: You. Fucked. Up.**_

_**Randy went and attacked Wade. In John's dream he was still looking at Jonathan with wide eyes.**_

_John: You're kidding right?_

_Jonathan: *stayed quiet*_

_John: You mean to tell me that I have to go back into that to wake up?_

_Jonathan: Don't you want to save your friends and Randy? You have no choise in this matter._

_John: I have to think of something else. *started to pace back and forth*_

_Jonathan: Oh sure, take your sweet ass time. I mean your family and friends aren't in trouble nor you and Randy. I mean go on ahead. _

_John: *sigh* I have to rely on that monster that almost caused me to kill Jomo and Randy._

_Jonathan: Like it or not John, that's your power source. Yes, your bloodthirst will sky rocket and your strength with build ten fold. Its a risk but you can control it and save your family and lover. _

_John: *nods* Right. *looks at Jonathan* Do you think I can do it?_

_Jonathan: *chuckled* You're a Cena, boy! And one thing a Cena will never do it to give up. *smiles*_

_John: *laughs* That's true._

_Jonathan: Now go. I'm sick of seeing your face already. *smiles*_

_John: Kiss my ass old dude...and thanks._

_Jonathan nods. John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt the coldness surrounds him. He felt those hands on him as they pulled him into the darkness._

_**John quickly opened his eyes. They was those evil Red and Green eyes. John lifted his arms up and withoutbreaking a sweat the locks gave out. Jomo looked up to John and smiled. John reached for the collar around his neck and pulled it off. John sat up and pulled the cains off his ankles. He got up and looked over to Jomo. Jomo frowned and gulps in fright. Those eyes he feared were back. John made his way over to Jomo. Jomo closed his eyes and wait for the end to come. It never happened. He felt his chains being pulled off and shattered into pieces. John helped Jomo down from the wall. Jomo looked at John.**_

_**Jomo: Uh...thanks.**_

_**John: *nods* Get out of here. *his voice echoed like it was two people talking at the same time***_

_**Jomo: *shook his head* Let me help you.**_

_**John: Leave or I'll kill you.**_

_**Jomo: I'm gone. *rushed out the room***_

_**John lef the room before the sun had shined in. John heard some rumbling downstairs. He hissed low and ran into Randy's room. He went into Randy's closet and grabbed something he could fit. John found some dark pants, a black shirt, some black leather boots and some biker gloves. John smirked and slip everything on. After putting on the gloves, John checked himself out and left the room. The fight was on.**_

_**Randy came crashing into his bookshelf. He hissed at Wade and Heath who was advancing to him. Randy wasn't going to let him go down without a fight. Heath charged at Randy. Randy moved out the way and caused Heath to run into the shelf. Randy ran and clotheslined Wade. Randy backed up as Wade got up. Wade's fangs was on full view so was Randy's. Wade hissed and ran towards Randy. Randy did the same. Before they collided, Randy jumped onto Wade. They fell and Randy started to pound Wade. Heath took hold of the bat and hit Randy with it. Randy rolled off of Wade and held his back. Heath was about to hit Randy with the bat again but Randy caught it with his hand. Randy's hand started to burn as smoke was forming. The bat was real silver. Randy hissed and yaked the bat away from Heath and struck Heath in the stomach with the butt of the bat. Heath doubled over and Randy hit Heath's head with the butt of the bat. Wade walked up and kicked the bat away from Randy and kicked Randy against the shelf again.**_

_**Wade: You have no chance Orton!**_

_**Randy: *laughed* You don't know me by now Wade?**_

_**Wade hissed and went to punch Randy. Randy blocked and punched Wade in his stomach. Wade backed up a bit. Randy took a full swing but Wade blocked it and chocked Randy by his throat. Randy tried to pry Wade off of him but Wade tossed Randy up to the second floor balcony. Randy flew onto the second floor wall. Wade jumped to the balcony and grabbed Randy by his ankle.**_

_**Wade: We didn't have to come to this Orton. **_

_**Wade walked towards the steps and walked down them still having Randy by his ankle. Randy's head bounced off each step.**_

_**Wade: Can't you see? I did it for us! *still dragging Randy down the steps***_

_**Wade got to the bottom of the steps but Randy kicked Wade against a table with his free foot. Randy tried to sit up but he came to a knee in the face by Heath. Heath started to stomp away onto Randy's head. Wade was angry. He got up and went over to Randy. Heath sat Randy up and had Randy on his knees.**_

_**Wade: *bent down to Randy's level* Now..I'm going to kick your filthy ass. **_

_**Wade lifted Randy up on his feet and gave Randy a hard uppercut onto Randy's chin. Randy flew back up to the second level. Heath jumped up to Randy. Randy tried to get up and swing at Heath but Heath punched Randy in the stomach. Randy doubled over and leaned against the railing. Wade watched in delight as Heath agve Randy a couple of punches across his face. Heath gave Randy a hard punch. Randy went dizzy. Heath smirked and uppercut Randy off the balcony. Randy fell hard to the floor. Heath jumped off the balcony and landed on top of Randy on his feet. Randy went halfway through the floor. Wade walked over to Heath and kissed the hell out of him. Heath smirked and walked off of Randy. Wade bend down and pulled Randy from the floor and dragged him to the middle of the floor on his stomach. Heath came back with two 8 inch nails and a hammer. Wade stomped on Randy's back to keep him still. Randy hissed in pain. Heath bend down and place Randy's hands flat. Heath kept a knee on Randy's wrist st he couldn't move his hand. Heath placed the nail on top of Randy's hand and hammered it through. Randy hissed and tried to move but Wade's foot slammed down on his back again. Heath went over and did it to Randy's other hand. Randy's hands was pinned down to the floor. Randy tried to lift his hands up but they wouldn't move. Wade place his foot on Randy's neck so Randy couldn't move his head. Wade smirked and pulled out a bottle with some liquid. He bend down and waved it in front of Randy's face. Randy actually looked scared and panics.**_

_**Wade: Do you know what this is? Hm? *smiled as he watched Randy's eyes followed the bottle* I'll give you a hint. Its all vampires weakness. Give up? Its Holy Water! *he laughed as he saw Randy tries to move again* Give up Orton. You're done. *opened the bottle with his teeth* I know what you're thinking..Holy Water doesn't exist. Well you're wrong.**_

_**Heath: *smiles* Hurry it up baby.**_

_**Wade: Calm down Heathie..I'm getting there. *smiled at Heath then turn back down to Randy* We could had been so happy together us three but you fucked up Randy. *tilt the botle a bit8 Now, you have to pay the piper. **_

_**Wade and Heath laughed as Wade tiled the bottle some more. A bit of the water fell onto Randy's head. Randy screamed in pain as the water felt like acid eating through his head. Smoke formed to prove it. Wade tilt the bottle some more and a small like waterfall came from the bottle. Randy screamed so badly as the water was falling on his head, burning him. He couldn't do anything but to accept death once more. Wade was about to dump the rest of the water onto Randy's head, a draft came through and Wade gasps as the bottle disappered from his hand. **_

_**Wade: WHAT!**_

_**Wade and Heath looked around until the two pair of eyes saw what it was. They gasps in shock and fright. John Cena was sitting in Randy's chair and drinking the water. Wade wasn't only shocked that John survived but he drinking the holy water and nothing's happening to John.**_

_**John: *finished the water* Ahh..refreshing. *John tossed the bottle away and looked at the two vampires with a smirk* Thanks I needed that. **_

_**A/N: **First off I want to say Happy Holidays to you FF and as for your gift this new chapter! I'm so sorry about the wait but I got it up! :) _


	30. Chapter 30

_**To the others, Mike was pacing back and forth in worry for Jomo. Adam sighed and couldn't take more of it.**_

_**Adam: Will you stop and sit down Mike! You're driving me mad!**_

_**Mike: I can't Addy! I'm worried sick about Jomo!**_

_**Mickie: What about John and Randy?**_

_**Mike: I'm worried about John too but not Randy. I could care less.**_

_**Eve: Stop being a prick! Randy is going to save him and John alone against those monsters!**_

_**Mike: Hello! Earth to Evelyn! If it wasn't for Randy showing up here, Jack wouldn't be dead, John wouldn't be a vampire and we wouldn't be suffering like this!**_

_**Kelly: Can we stop the yelling! My head hurts..**_

_**Eve: Baby..grab some asprins out the kitchen drawer. *Watched Kelly leave and looks at Evan* Evy?**_

_**Evan: *sad* He...he tried to save me Evie..**_

_**Eve: *hugs Evan* Honey..I'm so sorry..**_

_**Stephen: GAH! If only me was strong enough..I would had kicked both of their arses!**_

_**Drew: Come down babe..its ok. *kissed Stephen's forehead***_

_**Mike: See what I mean? This never would had happen if Randy didn't show up around here.**_

_**Mickie: That maybe so but...he cared for John just as we do. Then again this wouldn't happen if Jomo didn't snoop around John's business.**_

_**Mike: *sighed* That's true too...**_

_**The gang fell into a arkward slience until a knock was heard at the door.**_

_**Jomo: GUYS! ITS ME! OPEN UP!**_

_**Mike: *gasps* JOMO! *runs and opens the door* JO! *hugs Jomo* I was worried sick!**_

_**Adam: Jo! My god how did you escape?**_

_**Jomo: *pulled away* John..he helped me out and I'm afraid that they're in trouble.**_

_**The gang looked at each other wondering what to do. Back at Randy's place, Heath and Wade was shocked at John who was still sitting in Randy's chair with the empty bottle that the holy water was in. John smirked at the two vamps.**_

_**John: What? Bats caught your tongues?**_

_**Wade: *shocked* H-How?...Did...you're not...**_

_**John: infected by the holy water? Well I can't explain it myself.**_

_**Heath: What are you? *shocked and steps back a bit***_

_**John; *stood up and tightened the gloves* I'm the guy that about to give you a ass whipping that you two deserves for centuries. *looks down at Randy***_

_**Randy: *slowly looks up at John. His head looked like it been eating through* J-Johnny...**_

_**John: *angry and looked at Wade and Heath***_

_**Wade: *smirked* The whore had it com-**_

_**Wade didn't finish his sentence cause John fist interrupted him. John fist glided across Wade's cheek with ease and with John's hidden strength, Wade found himself flying across the room. Heath eyes was about to pop out of their scokets. He slowly looked over to John who is now glaring a hole right into his soul. Heath gulped a bit and smiled a little nervously.**_

_**Heath: Y-You know this was all of Wade's idea right? He forced me to seduce Randy while he attacked you and...*he gulped even loudly when he saw John's eyes slit into a dangerously evil looking glare* um..right...I'll be going now. Bye!**_

_**Before Heath even could run away, John grabbed him by a lock of his hair. Heath hissed and tried to pry John away. John lift Heath up by his hair with one hand. Heath was flailing around trying to get away.**_

_**Heath: John! Please! It wasn't my fault! It was Wade's!**_

_**John: Oh really? You have a mouth. You caould had said no. So as far as I'm concerned..you're just as big on this as he is. You was the one who seduced MY Randy while he attacked me and YOU was the one who lead on Jonathan to his death! This is YOUR fault too!**_

_**Heath: No wait I-**_

_**John: TOO LATE!**_

_**John raised his free hand, balled it into a fist and drove his fist into Heath's back. Heath yelled out in pain. John rapidly threw punches into Heath's back. Randy slowly looked up and saw his john beathinf Heath's back like it was a punching bag. Wade moved the rubbles off and him and groaned in anger. He rubbed his cheek that was a dark red color from the impact of John's fist. Wade glared in anger until his eyes widen and saw his beloved Heath getting mounded by punches on his back. Wade hissed and ran for an attack. John glanced over and saw Wade coming. John gave a evil smirk out and turned to face Wade while still holding Heath. Wade eyes widen as John's foot connected to his face. Wade flew back and held his face. John's boot print was starting to show.**_

_**John: *looked deadly at Wade* You caused so much pain in a life time. You killed a ancester of mine, you killed a friend of mine, you caused misery to a good friend of mine and you TORTURED the love of my life! You fucked up Wade and now..its time to pay the piper...**_

_**Wade: *looks up and gasps* NO!**_

_**John eyes turned to his evil color and with a deadly hiss he thrusted his hand through Heath's back. Heath hissed in pain. Heath slowly look down and saw John's hand through his chest and saw John holding..his heart. John gave another evil smile. He nuzzled his head in Heath's hair to catch his scent then nuzzled in Heath's neck with a smirk.**_

_**John: Sorry...did I do that?**_

_**Wade: HEATHIE! NOOO!**_

_**Heath: *gasps as he saw John squeezed his heart and crushed it in his hands. He looked deep into Wade's eyes* Wade...**_

_**Heath turned into bones and then dust. John smirked and wiped his hands and dusted his arm off. Wade hissed in anger and attacked John. John dodged every one of Wade's punches with a smirk. Wade was so angry that he couldn't control himself. Wade wildly throwing punches until his fist caugt John's chin. Wade smirked but it dropped when John turned and looked at him like it didn't effect him at all. Wade hissed low and grabbed John by his throat and squeezed it. Wade smirked again but John just smiled. Wade smirk fell as he continues to put pressure on John's neck. John had enough so he grabbed hold of Wade's arm and pried him off his neck. Wade struggled to keep his hand on John's neck but john was just too strong. John moved Wade's arm away from him and smirked at Wade. Wade eyed John down. John eyes wide a bit then John ripped Wade's arm off. Wade screamed as he flailed around. Blood splattered on the walls, on the floor even on John's face. John licked at bit of blood that was on his lips as he watched Wade squarm on the ground. John walked over to Randy who still haven't moved. John took a blanket and wrapped around Randy. John picked Randy up and walked to the door. After kicking the door down the sun shined through. The sunlight hit Wade and Wade rolled away from the sun rays. John stood there accepting the sun as if it didn't harm him. John walked outside carrying Randy. John looked around and seen his car. John slid Randy in the front seat.**_

_**John: Its going to be alright Randy..*John saw Randy nod through the blankets* **_

_**John nods and got in the car to leave. John saw his cell phone and called his friends.**_

_**The gang was trying to think up a plan unil Eve jumped from her phone ringing. **_

_**Eve: Hang on. *digs in her purse***_

_**Kelly: Who is it babe?**_

_**Eve: *grabs her phone and answers it* Hello?**_

_**John: Eve?**_

_**Eve: John! *the gang all curcled around Eve* My god! Are you ok?**_

_**John: I'm fine..did Jomo make it there safetly?**_

_**Eve: Yeah he's here..**_

_**John: Good.**_

_**Eve: Are you on your way here?**_

_**John: No...I have to take Randy to a seculded area. He's hurt pretty badly and he needs to feed to recover...**_

_**Eve: But..**_

_**John: No buts Eve. If I take him there he'll go off as a wild animal and attack you guys. I need to hide him for a while. Wade is going to look for him and I...he'll going to start there first so I want you guys to go o the bar and stay there until Randy and I are 100%.**_

_**Eve: Where are you going?**_

_**John: Can't say but just to know that we're safe.**_

_**Eve: Ok John..**_

_**John: *hangs up***_

_**Eve: *sighed and hanged up***_

_**Mickie: What did he say?**_

_**Eve: We should go to the bar and hide.**_

_**Drew: *nods* That would be the best.**_

_**Jomo: Where is he going?**_

_**Eve: Won't say. He said that Wade will look for them here and we should go to the bar and hide.**_

_**Adam: Lets go then.**_

_**The gang headed to the bar. Back to Wade he finally wrapped his wound up and stop the bleeding. He took a handful of Heath's ashes in his hand.**_

_**Wade: Don't worry my love..I'll get revenge for the both of us! Cena and Orton are DONE FOR!**_

_**Wade stormes to the library and look at some books. While tossing away the ones he don't need he finally found the book. With a chuckle he grabbed the book with his only hand and smiled.**_

_**Wade: Ahhh here it is. The Book of the Dead. *opens up to a apge* The way of ressurection. *laughs* When night fall comes...I'll being back two of the most visious and deadly vampires known to man! Prepare yourselves Cena & Orton...nightfall will be your doom! *laughs evilly as he gathered the things he needed***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I know it been three months that I updated this and I'm sorry. I just been a busy person with a lot of crap so here it is! On another note..WM 28 is this sunday! Excited? I am! Especially Rock vs Cena. Who are you guys rooting for? I like them both but I'm leaning towards Rock just because I want to see what happens if John loses. Then the WWE are planning to have Rock and Cena again at WM 29 so lets see how this will turn out. _


	31. Chapter 31

**_Rainfall, all you can hear throughout the cave was rain. It was kind of peaceful to John. As he sat there and watch the rain fall, he also watched his lover battling to recover from the last attack. John kicked himself mentally for letting Wade live but the guilt from his lover gone away from him is heavy punishment enough. Now he should know how it felt when he and Heath killed Randy's love of his life a long time ago. Then again John felt that he should have thank those two fuckers cause if they didn't kill off Jonathan and whatever or however did this to Randy didn't happen, John would had never met Randy at all. Then again, would he? Cause since John is the reincarnation of Jonathan so could it be possible if he could have met Randy through someone else? Too many questions left unanswered. John was knocked out from his thoughts as he saw Randy stirred. John walked over to kneel next to his boyfriend. Randy looked up._**

**_Randy: W-What happened?_**

**_John: Save your energy. *John grew his pinky nail and made a slit in his wrist* Now drink. *he held his wrist over Randy's mouth*_**

**_Randy: John…_**

**_John: Now Randy!_**

**_Randy sighed. He slowly bit down John's wrist and starts to drink John's blood. John face made a little look of discomfort. Randy slowly drinks down his lover's blood. His wounds started to heal up. John tried to pull off but Randy wouldn't let up._**

**_John: Randy…ok you can stop now._**

**_Randy: *kept drinking*_**

**_John: Randy enough!_**

**_Randy: *kept drinking*_**

**_John; *hissed angrily* ENOUGH RANDAL! *yank his arm away*_**

**_Randy: *eyes widen in shock* Oh baby. I…I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop myself. Your blood tasted so good._**

**_John: *glared a bit then look back outside the cave*_**

**_Randy: I'm so sorry John-John…_**

**_John: *sighed* I should have destroyed Wade when I had the chance._**

**_Randy: *sigh and think about what happened* That wasn't you…_**

**_John: *looked at Randy*_**

**_Randy: *looks at John* It was like….someone else._**

**_John: *looks away a bit then look back at Randy* I have no clue on what you mean but that was all me._**

**_Randy: *nods a bit* Look John-John I-_**

**_John: Randy relax babe. You're still weak from the fight._**

**_Randy: *looks down* Will you join me?_**

**_John: *smiled and walks over to Randy and laid beside him*_**

**_Randy: *smiled and held onto John* You were kinda like my Superman when you saved me._**

**_John: *held Randy* Rest Randy. *smiled a bit*_**

**_Randy: *kisses John* Love you._**

**_John: Love you too. *kisses back*_**

**_Randy: *smiled and fell asleep*_**

**_John; *sighed low and looked back out of the cave* Wade….what are you up to?_**

**_At the bar, The gang waited on John and Randy. Adam and Mickie closed the bar for this reason. Everybody was on their toes._**

**_Eve: I need to call them._**

**_Jomo: No Eve. They need their rest._**

**_Eve: But…_**

**_Adam: Jomo is right Eve. John said to let them be until they get here._**

**_Mickie: I can't believe that this is happening._**

**_Mike: Neither can I._**

**_Stephen: *runs over" I put up crosses everywhere. *stood next to Drew* Are you ok babe?_**

**_Drew: *nods* Yeah…_**

**_Evan: *sighed* Jack…_**

**_Kelly: *hugs Evan* I'm so sorry Evan._**

**_Evan: *hugs back* I know and I'm sorry I wasn't any help._**

**_Adam: You did your best kid. We all did._**

**_Jomo: Out of all places, it has to be here?_**

**_Mike: *shrugs* I don't know but we have to do what we have to do to keep this town safe._**

**_The gang nods. The door opened and they all turned their heads to the door._**

**_Mickie: Hey, we're closed for tonight._**

**_?: So this is the great club we heard about. Is it ok if we search around a bit?_**

**_Adam: Who are you?_**

**_The gang looked on to the stranger who was smiling. Wade just finished gathering all the things to complete his resurrection. He walked to an old ran down gravesite that looked like it been abandoned. He walked until he found two head stones. Wade sat his bag down with his two arms._**

**_Wade: OK. Time to get to work._**

**_Wade opened the Book of the Dead and read the instructions. After making symbols on the ground and circled both graves with dust, Wade sat in front of the graves. Lighting some candles he read the scripture on the book. _**

**_Wade: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, I call upon the warriors of the night. Arise, my demons, arise to spread your evil across the land, arise to claim what once was yours again. ARISE!_**

**_The ground started to shake as Wade watched on. Two bone hands popped out of the ground. Slowly the veins and flesh started to coat the bony hands. Wade eyes widen in delight as two bodies crawled out of the ground. The two vamps hissed at the cool air and stood in their glory. They looked around their surroundings._**

**_Wade: My kings! My lords! *he bowed down to them*_**

**_Dave: *took a deep breath* Where are we?_**

**_Wade: *looked up and smiled a bit* We're in the 21__st__ century my lord._**

**_Dave: *looked over to his brother* _**

**_Mason: *cracked his neck* _**

**_Dave: *looked back at Wade* What is the reason you awaken us from our slumber?_**

**_Wade: I need your help my lord._**

**_Mason: Wade Barrett, you always need help. You're pathetic._**

**_Wade: *gulps*_**

**_Dave: Now, now my dear little brother. Let's hear what Wade have to say before we jump into things._**

**_Mason: It has better be a good damn reason to awake us._**

**_Wade: *nods* Oh it is my lord._**

**_Mason: Then get to explaining._**

**_Wade nods and told them what happened. Back at the bar the gang was still looking at the stranger._**

**_Adam: Who are you, seriously? _**

**_?: *smirks* My name is Phil Brooks but call me CM Punk. I'm a Vampire Hunter._**

**_Eve; Vampire Hunter?_**

**_CM Punk: Yes I hunt and kill Vampires with my team. *two others showed up* My lover Jeff Hardy and his older brother Matt Hardy._**

**_Jeff: Hi. *said with a smile*_**

**_Matt: *just nods*_**

**_CM Punk: And we're here cause a guy name Randy Orton was by here am I correct?_**

**_Jomo: What do you want with Randy?_**

**_CM Punk: Well…to kill him. *smiles*_**

**_The gang looked at each other. Randy is in some deep shit now._**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here's the new chapter. I know it took forever but life just got in the way so I hope you enjoy. Oh and check out my other stories. WWE Power Rangers and my new one invisible starring John Cena and Justin Gabriel. I felt as tho that it's not enough stories with this couple. I love them together and I don't see why they're not being used as much as Randy and Justin pairing which I don't see. All well. Anyhoo, I want to also take this time to congradulate the Baltimore Ravens for winning the Superbowl! Long time coming and congrats to Ray to retire with a BANG with two Superbowl rings. He'll be missed out on the field and can't wait til he start commentating on ESPN. Hopefully he could shut up that turncoat Shannon Sharpe who is a former Rave himself._


	32. Chapter 32

**_The gang was quiet a bit. CM Punk, Jeff and Matt Hardy were searching around the bar. Eve looked to the gang._**

**_Eve: Randy is safe with John where ever they are right?_**

**_Mickie: *sigh* I mean I know Randy's a vampire but he hasn't killed anyone. If he did why didn't kill us yet?_**

**_Drew: What if they find out John's a vampire?_**

**_The gang went silent._**

**_Jomo: *thinks* Maybe we haven't really know Randy's past before he got here._**

**_Mike: Not this shit again John. You were wrong to dig in his past before so we're not doing it again. _**

**_Kelly: *walked up to Punk* Why kill Randy? What has he done to you? _**

**_Punk: *turns to Kelly* _**

**_Kelly: Well?_**

**_Punk: He killed my sister._**

**_The gang looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe it. Back at the cave, John was getting dressed. Randy still wasn't 100% but they need to feed. John decided to go out hunting. He took the chance as Randy was asleep. John stepped out of the cave and ran. In a flash he was on top of a building looking for his surroundings. Randy told John that he only hunts bad people or ones who was on drugs. Never innocent victims. John looked around and saw his target. A drug addict just pick pocketed a woman's purse. The cop tried to stop him but he hits the cop and ran off. John followed him in the darkness. The guy ran down the dark alley. _**

**_The guy counted the money and didn't bother seeing red eyes watching him in the darkness. With quick hands, John grabbed the man and pulled him in the darkness. Before the man even screamed, John covered his mouth and sank his fangs deep in the guy's neck. John drank down the blood of the druggie. Randy was right. Tainted blood does have a good flavor. After his fill, John slit the wrist of the dead man and drained some of the blood into a bag. He realized that this was his first kill….and he liked it. John collected just enough to feed Randy. John reached the cave just in time Randy woke up._**

**_John: Right on time. *He held up the bag of blood* Dinner. *John tossed the blood to Randy*_**

**_Randy: *rips open the bag and start feeding. His strength was returning* Thanks John-John._**

**_John: *nods* We need to get back to the gang._**

**_Randy: *gets out of bed as he felt better* Yeah and we still have to finish off Wade. *smiles* Then I'll have you all to myself._**

**_John: *smirks* Until then let's save it._**

**_Randy: Mr. Buzz Kill._**

**_John: You love it._**

**_Randy smiled as he and John made their way back to the club. Mason and Dave went to Randy's mansion with Wade trailing behind. _**

**_Dave: Let me get this straight, Randal, the guy you turned years ago came here, found a guy that looks exactly like his lover that you and Heath killed, and now you THOUGHT you killed him but he resurrected as a vampire and then he became this all-powerful creature and killed your lover and you expect us to help a low life piece of shit like you?_**

**_Wade: *looked down and scowed* Y-Yes sir._**

**_Mason: Like I said pathetic. We should turn him into ash. _**

**_Wade: Masters I beg you please!_**

**_Dave: Shut up Wade. *Dave paced around* A super vampire? The last time I heard of one was Count Dracula and us. Maybe we will help you and reclaim our thrones._**

**_Wade: Thank you my lord. *bows down*_**

**_Mason: You got an idea bro?_**

**_Dave: Maybe…*looks at Wade* You say you know where they hide at. Maybe you should go and spy on them and find out what are they up to._**

**_Wade: I would…but…*looks at his missing arm*_**

**_Mason: Ugh. *he stood up and said something in a different language* _**

**_Wade: *watched as his arm regenerated. Wade smirked* Thank you sir._**

**_Mason: Nothing comes for free. *glanced at Dave* Does he have to go right away?_**

**_Dave: *shrugs and walked away*_**

**_Mason: *smirked at Wade*_**

**_Wade: *looked uneasy* _**

**_Mason: For your arm, I haven't been alive over a good long while, I want to feel…good…again._**

**_Wade: *felt confused" I don't.._**

**_Mason: Bullshit. *he walked and sat down on a chair* You're going to suck my dick. _**

**_Wade: *watched Mason whip his dick out. He sighed. He hopes that Heath forgives him cause if he doesn't, he's dead. Wade crawled over to Mason.*_**

**_Mason: Make it good or I'm going to rip both arms off._**

**_Wade: *nods as he slid Mason's dick in his mouth and sucked him off*_**

**_Mason: *moaned. It been a while since his death he got some action*_**

**_Dave watched his brother as he thought up a scheme. John and Randy arrived at the club. John slowed down as he got a bad vibe. He stopped Randy._**

**_Randy: What is it John? *he faced him after he felt the tug*_**

**_John: I don't know but I have a bad vibe. *John looked around*_**

**_Randy: Is it Wade?_**

**_John: No…just must me. I'm kinda jumpy._**

**_Randy: *chuckled* You Mr. Bad ass Vampire jumpy?_**

**_John: *chuckled* I know. Silly right?_**

**_Randy: Just a bit._**

**_Randy took hold of John's hand. They walked to the door and Randy held the door handle. A burning sensation pulsed through Randy's hand. Randy hissed in pain and anger. John looked and saw a cross bolted on the door._**

**_Randy: FUCK! *he watched his hand slowly heals*_**

**_John: Our friends protected themselves well._**

**_Randy: *angrily looked at John* Whoopie for them. _**

**_John: *sighed. John looked for a new way in and saw a window. He looked at Randy.* Ran.._**

**_Randy: *saw the window and smirked at John*_**

**_John and Randy both jumped through the window. The gang jumped and saw John and Randy stood up straight. John and Randy both dusted off the shards of glass and John smiled at his friends. _**

**_John: Hey guys._**

**_The gang all looked weird at John. John looked at Randy and he too was puzzled. John looked at his friends._**

**_John: Guys..what's the problem?_**

**_John heard a noise. His eyes widen and he spins around and saw two loaded crossbow's pointed at him. Randy eyes widen and the gang panicked. CM Punk claps his hands and smiled at them. John fell confused as Randy was shocked. CM Punk smiled straight at Randy._**

**_Punk: Randal. Nice to see you again._**

**_Randy: Phil…how did you find me?_**

**_Punk: Now if I would tell you, I would have to kill you. Oh right, I'm going to do that anyways._**

**_John: Over my dead cold body. "John step forward but The Hardy Boys step towards John with the crossbows. John stepped back as he smelled the arrows that was drenched in garlic*_**

**_Punk: Watch your tongue you freak of the night. Your turn will come soon. *he faced Randy again* You and I have unfinished business._**

**_Randy: Listen Phil, I told you already. Your sister was a vampire out to kill you. I had to stop her!_**

**_Punk: ENOUGH WITH YOUR LIES! My sister was innocent and YOU TURNED HER!_**

**_Randy: Phil, *Randy held his hands up in defense* I know the death of your sister was tragic but I did the right thing._**

**_Punk: *pulled out two guns. One gun bullets was rubbed down by garlic and the other gun bullets were dipped in holy water* You brought death upon my sister and now I'm here to get my revenge._**

**_Randy watched. John had enough. He kicked the crossbows from out of Jeff and Matt's hands. While they were in shock, John grabbed them by their necks. Punk took his eye from Randy a bit and Randy took that moment and kicks the guns away from Punk. The guns flew to the door. Randy punched Phil in the face. Randy went to attack again but Phil speared Randy to the ground. Jeff and Matt tried to get out of John's grip but he was too strong. If John wanted to kill them, he could have. The gang watched on. Matt and Jeff glanced at each other and nods. They both stomp down on their boot and a small blade poked out from the front. The Hardy Boys both kicked John in his side. The blades stabbed John. John hissed and he backed up a bit. The Hardy boys then kick John in his stomach with the blade. John hissed and collapsed against the bar. John hissed in pain. The blades had garlic on them and the wounds burn. Randy looked on and gasps as he saw his lover in pain. _**

**_Randy: JOHNNY!_**

**_Randy tried to reach to John but Punk clips Randy to the ground. Randy fell forward. Punk flips to the door and grabs the guns. Randy groans as he gets up. Anger rise up. Randy faced Punk and his face fell as he saw the two guns pointed at him. Randy tried to back up a bit as Punk stood up. _**

**_John: Ran..dy…*John was too weak*_**

**_Randy: Phil wait.._**

**_Punk: Die you piece of shit._**

**_Kelly: NOOOOO!_**

**_Punk pulled both triggers. Gun shot sounds throughout the room. The gang gasps and John eyes widen in fear. _**

**_John: RAAAANNNNNDDDYYYY!_**


End file.
